


Open Heart

by Prince_Edward_The_13th



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bound Wyvern, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gay Sex, M/M, fairy tail - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Edward_The_13th/pseuds/Prince_Edward_The_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new wizard joins Fairy Tail. He just wants to be a part of the guild.<br/>He can protect himself and others from the strongest attacks. But how does he fare against emotions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't read the manga past the end of the tower of heaven incident (Shock HORROR!!!)  
> But I have watched the anime to the middle of the grand magic games. While its not the same, I refuse to read the anime on my tiny iPod screen, and I don't have the funds to buy all the manga in books.  
> This fic is set after the tenrou Island incident, when they all return home, but before there is any mention of the magic games.  
> I've been told that the Zentopia incident doesn't occur in the manga, so I've excluded that entirely.  
> I apologize in advance for any differences between the fic and facts of the manga; I've tried to keep things canon to a point.  
> Enjoy! :D

“Come on Gajeel! Fight me already!” Natsu yelled as he followed the iron dragon slayer out of the guild hall. He squinted in the midday sun as he walked after the other wizard.  
“Not today Salamander.” The raven haired wizard said, dismissively waving his hand as he walked away. Not that he had anything else to do, but the raven haired man didn’t really feel like fighting the fire dragon slayer again. There had just been a brawl in the guild hall, and Gajeel had faced off against Erza, who was always a challenging fight.  
“Aww!? Why not!?” Natsu shouted after the other man. “Scaredy cat!” He tried the age old tactic.  
Gajeel stopped and turned slowly. “What'd you call me?”  
“I said,-“ Natsu began.  
“Gajeel?” Rang out another voice, coming from the town. “Gajeel Redfox?” Called the voice again.  
Both the dragon slayers looked out towards Magnolia as a young man stood, staring back. He tilted his head to one side, running a hand through his mahogany hair, still looking at Gajeel. He grinned suddenly, straightening his neck back up as he began to walk towards them again. “I knew it was you! You haven’t changed at all!” A breeze picked up, tugging gently at his unbuttoned trench coat.  
“Gajeel? Do you know this guy?” Natsu asked, puzzled. He watched cautiously as the new-comer approached. He moved with quick grace, and although he didn’t look overly solid, even with the sleeveless trench coat, Natsu sensed that he was stronger than he looked. As the new man turned his face, Natsu saw how his hair was drawn back together, all coming to a point that rested just above the high collar of his sleeveless coat. He was wearing a black shirt underneath the coat, although it only had a sleeve down the right arm, going all the way to his wrist.  
“Nah.” Gajeel grunted back. “Hey buddy, who the hell are you?” He yelled out as the young man approached, unperturbed by their mystification.  
“I knew I recognised your voice.” He said to himself. “I’m not surprised you don’t remember me. I haven’t seen you since Phantom Lord broke apart. Wow, you haven’t changed a bit!” He said excitedly.  
“You were a part of Phantom Lord?” Natsu asked incredulously. He looked…too nice to have been a part of that guild. No, not nice; too gentle.  
“Huh? No!” The man returned, shocked at the suggestion. “I was in-“  
“-Wait a second.” Gajeel cut him off, taking a sniff, “Earnest?” He looked over the other man, who was an inch shorter than he was.  
“The very same!” Earnest said excitedly, grabbing Gajeel by the arm, and shaking it enthusiastically. “I’m so glad you remembered me!” The excited man let go of the stunned dragon slayer, and looked ahead to the worn down guild hall. “I had no idea that you joined Fairy Tail after Phantom dissolved.” He said, more to himself than the others.  
“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Lucy asked her guild mates as she exited the guildhall. “Oh? Who’s your friend here?” Earnest didn’t seem to notice her, still looking at the guildhall.  
“Earnest Romayan.” Gajeel informed her. “He’s a part of the guild called Bound Wyvern-“  
“Was.” Earnest interjected simply. The others stared at him, expecting him to go on.  
“What do you mean?” Lucy asked the odd man when he didn’t say any more.  
“Bound Wyvern was disbanded two weeks ago. So, I _was _a part of Bound Wyvern. Now, I hope to be a part of Fairy Tail!” He said excitedly, turning around, and looked at Lucy for the first time. “I heard that all the strongest members were lost 7 years ago, so I thought they might be after another member. But,” He grew sad, “when I got into town, someone told me that they had all just got back. Do you think I could still join?” He asked, biting at his fingernails.__  
“Of course!” Gajeel said, thumping the other man’s back with a grin. “The old man won’t say no to someone of your abilities.”  
“Yeah.” Lucy agreed. “We’ll need all the help we can get to become the number one guild in Fiore!”  
“You really think you can get to number one again?” Earnest asked, his eyes wide.  
“Of course we can! We’re Fairy Tail!” Natsu told him cockily.  
“And with your help, it’ll be a piece of cake to get back up there!” Gajeel told him with a grin.  
Earnest blushed at his words. “I’m nothing special.” He murmured, looking at his feet shyly.  
“How do you two know each other?” Lucy asked the pair. “Were you a part of Phantom Lord too?”  
“No.” Earnest told her firmly, before softening. “Sorry, but Bound Wyvern and went head to head with Phantom a number of times in the past, not all of them pleasant memories.”  
“Bound Wyvern? I’ve never heard of that guild.” Lucy said. “Uh, not that I know many other guilds though!” She rushed to say, trying to be polite.  
Earnest just smiled. “It’s o.k. We weren’t a very big guild. We were down to 12 members when we dissolved. Our master could be…difficult to get along with.” He explained.  
“So then how did you meet Gajeel?” The celestial wizard queried again.  
“We clashed a few times on jobs.” The new man said, grinning over at Gajeel. “We must have gone head to head nine or ten times.”  
“It was eight, and if I remember properly, you owe me a rematch.” Gajeel said, punching his palm.  
Earnest smiled at him. “Sure. I’ll take you on as soon as I’ve talked to the master about joining. But I’m warning you, I’ve gotten a lot better over the seven years that you were sleeping.”  
“Really?” Gajeel mocked. “You don’t look like you’re any taller now than you were before.” He ruffled Earnest’s hair to further his point.  
“Hey!” Earnest yelped, dodging away. “I’ll have you know that I am in the average height range! Besides, it’s got nothing to do with height; it’s all about your skill with magic.”  
“Hold on!” Natsu shouted at them, making Earnest jump. “I was going to fight Gajeel! No jumping the line!” He scowled at Earnest.  
“Errr…I really just came to join the guild. I wasn’t going to fight anyone.” He raised his hands defensively, quietening down as Natsu advanced.  
“That’s a great idea!” Gajeel called. “You should fight Natsu! I can’t wait to see you beat the snot out of him.”  
“Hey! I could take him out with my eyes closed!” The fire dragon slayer yelled back.  
“You wouldn’t land a single hit!” The two dragon slayers continued to argue, and Earnest turned to Lucy.  
“Are they always like this?” He asked with worry.  
“Pretty much.” She giggled. “The whole guild is as crazy as those two. Anyway, I’m Lucy.”  
“Good to meet you, Lucy. I’m Earnest Romayan. You wouldn’t be able to help me find the master of your guild would you?”  
“Sure.” She smiled at him. “Just come on in.”  
“Hey! Cut that out flame brain!” Gajeel shouted as Natsu threw a punch. The two started brawling, and Earnest stopped, watching them.  
“Should…we stop them?” He asked, raising an arm.  
“Nah. Leave them to it. They’ll probably keep at it till we come back out.” The celestial wizard sighed at her guild mates’ eagerness to fight. She lead Earnest to the door and took him into the guild hall.  
“Welcome to Fairy Tail!” She announced as they entered. No one looked up at them, most of them recovering from the most recent brawl as Mira-Jane went around and cleaned up the mess.  
“Wow.” Earnest said in wonder. “It’s so big.” He looked around the dilapidated hall slowly, taking it all in.  
“What?” Lucy frowned. “This place is small compared to the guildhall in Magnolia. Didn’t you have a grand guild hall?”  
“For the ten years I spent at Bound Wyvern, there were never any more than 25 members, plus our master.”  
“Really? That’s so small.”  
“Hi Lucy.” Mira greeted happily, coming over to the pair. “Who’s your friend here?”  
“Hi Mira. This is Earnest Romayan. He wants to join Fairy Tail.” Lucy told her. “Earnest, this is Mira-Jane, one of our S class wizards.”  
“Oh! Pleased to meet you!” Earnest said, smiling warmly. “I was a part of Bound Wyvern, but it broke up a few weeks ago.”  
Mira smiled at him. “Pleased to meet you, Earnest. If you’re looking for Master Makarov, he’s upstairs in his office. I’m sure he’d be happy to let you join. It’s a shame about Bound Wyvern though.”  
“…You’ve heard of them?” Earnest asked, eyes growing wide.  
“Well sure. Master Makarov used to know Mistress Linsong. He told me about her a few times.”  
“He knew Lady Linsong!?” Earnest’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “Can I meet him now?” He asked urgently.  
“Sure. Just follow me. He shouldn’t be too busy right now.” Mira turned and began to walk towards the stairs, but before she could go more than two steps, the front doors burst open.  
“Hey Earnest! Come out and fight me!” Natsu shouted as he stormed in. “Gajeel said you have to!” He was knocked over as Gajeel leapt into the guild, straight into Natsu’s back.  
“I never said that, you idiot! I said you could fight him after me!” Gajeel looked over at Earnest. “Come on! How about it? For old time sake!” He took a step towards the new comer.  
“Uhh… I just want to join the guild.” Earnest said, backing away. “I’ll fight you as soon as I’ve spoken to the master-“  
“No! Fight me!” Natsu cried out, standing. “I’m gonna show Gajeel that I could beat you with my eyes closed!” He raised a fist, and it burst into flame.  
“Uhm….I don’t want to fight…” Earnest sighed, a blush rising as he realised that everyone was looking at them now.  
“Knock it off would ya!” Cana called out from her seat at the bar. “Can’t a girl drink in peace?”  
“Cool it guys.” Grey scolded them. “Or I’ll make you.” He put his hands together in his ice-maker stance. The guild hall started to hum as wizards readied themselves for another fight, and Earnest stood in the middle, wildly looking around at the suddenly changing atmosphere. Did he really want to be a part of this madness?  
Mira grabbed Earnest by the arm and dragged him towards the stairs. “Let’s get out of here before they all start again.”  
“But won’t they get hurt?” He asked, puzzled.  
“They’ll be o.k. They can take care of themselves.” She threw him a big smile as they began climbing the stairs. “This is there way of having fun and getting to know each other. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it too.” She paused for a second. “I never even asked you what kind of magic you use. Would you be o.k. if you had to keep yourself safe down there?”  
He chuckled. “I’d be fine. Don’t worry about me. I may not look that tough, but I can protect myself.”  
“Good. You’ll probably have to before the day is over. Natsu loves fighting new members to see if they measure up. And if he doesn’t, then Erza might.” Mira chatted happily.  
“Erza?”  
“Erza Scarlett, another of the S class wizards here.”  
“Just how many S class members are there in Fairy Tail?”  
“Well, there is me, and Erza. Plus Laxus, who’s back in now. Gildarts is one, but he just left, and I don’t think he’ll be back for a very long time.” She finished off sadly. “O.k. Here we are. Master Makarov!” She called, knocking on the door.  
“If it’s those damn kids again, I don’t want to hear about it!” Came the grizzled reply.  
Mire opened the door a crack. “No Master. Let me introduce Earnest Romayan. He wants to join the guild.”

__

__When Earnest went back down stairs, he was happy to see that everyone had stopped fighting. He had talked to the master for a few hours, which had obviously been enough time for everyone to get their aggression out of their system, which made him sigh with relief. He leant against the wall, looking at everyone sitting and talking, most of them drinking, and he wondered where he would fit in.  
“Hi there.” Mira-Jane greeted him as she came down the stairs. “Did the master let you join?” She asked him, stopping at the foot of the stairs carrying a tray full of mugs.  
“Yep.” He grinned at her. “He told me to see you about getting the emblem done.”  
“Oh sure! Just come over to the bar, and I’ll sort it out for you.”  
Earnest followed Mira to the bar, bouncing a little in excitement. It had only been two weeks, but he missed being part of a guild already. He couldn’t wait to get back to work, and he just knew that getting to know everyone in Fairy Tail was going to be a lot of fun.  
“Where would you like it?” Mira asked him, holding up the stamp with Fairy Tail’s emblem. “How about your arm?” She looked at his exposed left arm, noticing for the first time the scars that covered it. “Oh my! They must have been painful.” She said, a little shocked.  
“Hmm?” Earnest followed her gaze. “Oh! No, those were from my own foolishness. But I’d prefer not to put the crest there.” He said, lifting up his shirt. He pointed to the left of his belly button. “Right there!” He told the S class wizard.  
“Hey! You made it in!” Gajeel called, approaching the bar with Lucy as Mira pressed the stamp to Earnest’s body. As she removed the stamp, he was left with an orange copy of the crest.  
“Yep!” Earnest smiled at him, setting his shirt back down. “The master was happy to let me in, seeing as he knew my old master, Lady Linsong.”  
“Great! Now you can fight Natsu. He’s all ready and waiting outside for ya.” Gajeel grinned at him. “So go beat his ass-“  
“Gajeel!” Mira scolded the iron dragon slayer. “Be a little considerate. He only just entered the guild. Why not let him get his bearings first. Do you have a place to stay?” She asked Earnest.  
“Oh, that’s sorted out.” He told her. “I inherited a place just outside of Magnolia a few years ago, but never had the time to get it set up properly, especially since Bound Wyvern was so far away.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss.” Lucy told him.  
“Loss? He inherited a house! That’s a gain in my book” Gajeel sneered at Lucy.  
“Which means somebody died!” Lucy barked in exasperation.  
“Don’t worry. It was my grandfather’s place. We didn’t get on very well, but he was all the family I had left.” Earnest explained to them.  
“O.K. then. If you need anything else, don’t be afraid to ask.” Mira told him cheerfully as she loaded her tray with a few mugs.  
“Actually, where can I find a job?” Earnest asked her, looking around the guildhall. “Back at Bound Wyvern, Lady Linsong just gave us all jobs that she thought matched our abilities. Does Master Makarov do the same here?”  
“Here at Fairy Tail, we choose our own jobs.” Lucy told him, walking towards the job board. “You can take any of the jobs on the board. Just tell Mira and she’ll take care of any paperwork. You can go with another wizard if you want. Just don’t get tricked into doing something degrading.” She finished miserably, thinking back to her first job with Natsu at Duke Everlue’s mansion.  
“I can choose my own job? That sounds awesome!” The new wizard almost shouted, looking in awe over the job board. “There don’t look to be very many.” He said disappointedly after a short while.  
“Don’t worry, they’ll pick up again now that we have all of our strongest members back.” Lucy assured him.  
“Hey, wanna go on a job with me sometime?” Earnest asked Gajeel eagerly. “It could be fun working with each other, rather than trying to beat each other half to death!” He bounced a little with excitement.  
“Hmm? Nah, I work solo. Now that I have Pantherlilly, we can do any job by ourselves!” He told the other man.  
“Oh. Alright then. I’ll find someone else to help me then.” Earnest said, deflating.  
“Huh? You can do the jobs solo, you know.” Lucy told him again. “From what Gajeel was saying, I get the feeling you’re pretty strong.”  
Earnest blushed at that. “I’m nothing special like a dragon slayer though. I’m just a regular wizard.”  
“You can find a job later: Salamander is waiting to fight you! And I got 1,000 jewel on you beating him, so make sure you grind him to dust.”  
“What? You bet on me? But he’s a dragon slayer…”  
“So what? You beat me a few times, and that was seven years ago! You’ve had plenty of time to improve since then.” Gajeel reassured him. “So get out there and do me proud!”  
Earnest nodded resolutely. “Alright. I’ll take him down. But then we have to have a tie breaker!” He demanded from the raven haired dragon slayer.  
“Sure, sure. But only if you win.”  
Lucy watched the two head for the door, her mind hard at work. “Hmm” She let out.  
“What is it Lucy?” Came Erza’s voice, and the celestrial wizard whirled.  
“How long have you been there?!” She cried in alarm.  
“Not long. I see we have a new member. Who is he?”  
“That’s Earnest Romayan. He’s a…Well, I don’t think he ever said what magic he uses. But he’s about to fight Natsu, so that should show you what he does.”  
“Then I’d better go watch them then.” Erza told her. “But what were you thinking about?”  
“Huh? Oh nothing.” Lucy said quickly. “Just a hunch.”  
“What was it about? You’re hunches seem to be right more often than not.”  
“I don’t know about that.” Lucy replied, thinking over all the times she had made the wrong conclusion. “I just have this feeling that Earnest might…well, he seems to…”  
“What? Is there something about him we should know about?” Erza demanded.  
“No! Nothing sinister. He just seems to be…interested in Gajeel.”  
“Gajeel can be mysterious when he wants to be. There nothing to worry about there.”  
“Not like that. I mean, I think that he might be _romantically _interested in him.”__  
“Really? What makes you say that?”  
Lucy sighed. “I don’t know exactly. It’s the way he looks at Gajeel. Like I said, it’s just a hunch. I’ve been wrong before, you know.”  
“Yes, you have been.” Erza admitted, turning to go outside.  
“WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!” 

____ _ _

______“Took you long enough!” Natsu called out as Earnest went outside. “I thought maybe you’d gotten scared.” He taunted.  
“Natsu the fire dragon slayer. Even I’ve heard of you. Someone once told me that you defeated Gajeel. So you must be a powerful opponent.” Earnest said formally, suddenly all business.  
“He got lucky.” Gajeel grumbled as he took a seat away from the other two. Grey was outside too, wanting to see what kind of magic the new wizard used, and he moved next to the iron dragon slayer, sitting on the ground next to him.  
“Just who is this guy anyway?” He asked. “He seems pretty confident that he can beat Natsu.”  
Gajeel let out a barking laugh. “This guy has some serious skill. He was a match for me back before we got stuck on that blasted island. And with Earnest’s magic, I doubt Natsu will even touch him. This oughta be good.” He rubbed his hands together.  
A few more members were gathering to watch the fight as Natsu and Earnest stared off.  
“Someone challenged Natsu?”  
“Who is that guy? And what the heck happened to his arm?”  
“I wonder where he got that jacket from. Do you think it was somewhere nearby?”  
As wizards continued to chatter, Grey watched Erza and an annoyed Lucy exit the guild and approach them.  
“They haven’t started yet?” Lucy said, a little surprised that Natsu hadn’t just thrown a punch as soon as Earnest was out the door.  
“Nah. Earnest is getting a feel for-“ Gajeel was cut off.  
“Here I come!” Natsu shouted, fist on fire and raised as he charged his opponent.  
“Give it everything you’ve got!” Earnest shot back, standing side on Natsu, his left arm forward and pointing at Natsu as the dragon slayer charged.  
Natsu rushed forward, closing the gap quickly. 20 meters. 10 meters. 5 meters, and then a magic circle opened from Earnest’s palm, and Lucy shouted out in warning, “Watch out! Here it comes!”  
Natsu raised his fist high, leaping the last distance as the air shimmered and-  
CRACK  
His fist hit the translucent blue wall that had appeared in front of him. The dragon slayers momentum drove him forward, and his body smashed into the same blue wall like an insect hitting a window.  
Lucy gasped as her friend slid down the blue wall, slightly dazed.  
“A shield?” Erza breathed.  
“It came out of nowhere!” Grey exclaimed.  
Gajeel laughed at their surprise. “I told you he was tough.”  
“That was impressive, but Natsu’s not done yet.” Erza reminded him as the pinkette got back to his feet, rubbing his fist. Earnest remained unmoving, staring blankly at Natsu.  
“I’m disappointed.” Earnest told the dragon slayer. “That wasn’t even my strongest shield.”  
“You’re magic is shields?” Natsu questioned. “That’s crazy man!”  
“Shields, barriers, wards. I do them all, and a little extra. I can protect myself, and my allies from our enemy’s strongest attacks.”  
“But how do you expect to beat me?” Natsu asked him. “Even if I can’t hit you, it’s impossible to fight with a shield.”  
“Like almost every magic style out there, it’s how you use it that is important. My offensive capabilities may not be as strong as yours, but don’t be fooled. I can be quite destructive if I have to be.” Earnest told him, still staring at Natsu. “I should have warned you before: I was an S class wizard back in Bound Wyvern. I can easily take care of myself.”  
“The little dork made it.” Gajeel breathed.  
“Surprised?” Erza asked him.  
“He wasn’t an S class when I fought him. He was just a kid back then. He couldn’t have been older than 15. I wonder how long ago he made it.”  
Natsu took a deep breath. “Fire Dragon- ROAR!” Flames burst forth from his mouth, shooting across at Earnest, who put a hand on the blue wall.  
“Imbue: Water.” He said loudly, and the wall shimmered before it grew darker. The fire hit it, and gouts of steam rose from the contact, but it did not break through the wall.  
“What the hell!?” Natsu shouted, slightly shocked. “Where the hell did all the steam come from!?” He didn’t wait for answer, running at the wall again, his fists on fire. The fire dragon slayer pounded against the wall, beating his fists over and over again into the solid, yet oddly wet, shield. After one particularly hard punch, he saw what he was looking for.  
Cracks.  
He punched it again, putting all his weight behind it. The sound of glass shattering filled the air as the blue shield fell apart, and Natsu pushed his advantage, leaping at Earnest with his fist raised.  
Earnest sidestepped his opponents jump, and whirling around, sent a kick into Natsu’s back, sending him sprawling. The shield wizard raised his left hand again and produced another light blue, translucent wall.  
“It takes you much more energy to bash through this than it takes for me to make them. You might as well give up now.” He said, staring darkly at Natsu as he got to his feet again.  
“No way.” Natsu told him. “I just getting warmed up!” He rushed again, beating against the shield with his fists again.  
“Imbue: Lightning.” Earnest said, touch his wall again. Natsu struck the shield one more time, and then he was knocked back as lightning flooded into him, thunder snapping quickly at his contact.  
“What the?” Grey said, puzzled as Gajeel laughed at Natsu.  
“I’m surprised he took this long pulling that one out!”  
“I see.” Erza spoke calmly. “He can enhance his shields by infusing them with an element. So he used water to help protect him from the fire breath attack, and lighting as a passive aggressive attack.”  
“That’s kind of…impressive. I guess.” Lucy said, in two minds about the fight. It was impressive that Earnest could use his defensive magic as an offensive force, but she didn’t like watching him use it against Natsu.  
“I’m curious, Gajeel. You’ve fought him before: Are there other elements he can use?” Erza asked the iron dragon slayer  
“The first time I fought him, the cheeky bastard only used the lightning imbued shield. He learnt a few others over the next few fight we had, and he’s had seven years to improve. I’d say there are a lot of techniques I don’t know anything about.”  
“But what do you know that he can use?” She pressed on.  
“I remember him using lightning, fire, water and rock. They were the only ones, but they were enough.”  
Natsu was standing again. “Man, that hurt.” It had felt a little like when he had fought Laxus, but no-where near as painful as the lightning dragon slayer. “But I’m not done yet!” He leapt high into the air, vaulting over the 10 foot high wall. Fire erupted from his feet as he came down on top of Earnest. “Fire Dragon Slayer: TALON!” He yelled.  
“Sanctuary. Imbue: Water.” Earnest said calmly, and the blue wall faded away as a blue dome appeared above the shield wizard. The top of it was only an inch or two above his head, but it held strong as Natsu came down on it. Steam poured off the dome, slowly dousing Natsu’s fire, until he was just standing on top of the dome, looking a little puzzled through the shield at Earnest’s unwavering glower.  
“Revert.” Earnest saidly gently, touching the dome where Natsu’s foot touched the barrier, and the shield changed back to pale translucent blue. “Invert.” He commanded, and everyone watched open-mouthed as the blue dome ‘Popped’ as the edges rose, flipping until the shield was no longer keep Natsu out so much as it was keeping him in. The fire dragon slayer sprung into action a little too late as the shield formed over his head into a pale blue ball, with the pinkette very much on the inside.  
“Hey! No Fair! Let me out!” He yelled, punching the ball he was in as Earnest stepped out from under it. Someone in the crowd of watchers giggled at the helpless dragon slayer.  
“Had enough?” Earnest asked him. “I don’t wish to continue this any longer.”  
“What? You mean you forfeit?”  
“No. But it would be much easier for both of us to just let it end here.”  
“No Way! I busted one of these things before!” Natsu began to pummel into the ball, making it rock slightly in its suspended space.  
“Very well then.” Earnest placed a hand on the orb. “I gave you the option. Imbue essence: Pain.”  
The air thrummed as the shield changed colour again, turning a deep shade of purple, almost black, making it difficult to see what was happening to Natsu. Natsu yelped as he hit the ball again, pain shooting up his arm. His feet began to ache through his sandals, although it was nothing like the agony throbbing from his arm. He stopped moving, avoiding all contact with his prison, although he couldn’t stop the pain slowly rising in his feet.  
“Shrink.” Earnest muttered through clenched teeth, keeping his hand on the underside of the purple orb. Slowly, the ball began to grow smaller, the sphere closing in until it became too small for Natsu to stand. The top pressed his head, and he shouted out as pain jolted through his skull. He ducked quickly, and lost his balance on the uneven surface, falling into a heap on the bottom of the orb. He shouted and thrashed about as pain coursed through his body. At one moment, it was hot knives stabbing his thigh, and then a harsh frozen cramp through his foot. Electricity shocked through his hand, and then it felt like a thousand needles pieced through his skin, chasing the electric shock.  
Then it was over, and he found himself slowly floating to the ground on top of a small blue shield that gently rested him on the ground, his nerves buzzing with residual pain. The fire dragon slayer looked up to see Earnest panting, cradling his left arm.  
“I’m…I’m sorry.” The shield wizard panted, looking at Natsu worriedly as the pinkette stood shakily.  
“For what?” Natsu groaned.  
“I shouldn’t have used that spell.” Earnest managed, gesturing at Natsu. “I over did it.”  
“I expected you to go all out. But I’m not done yet!” The fire dragon slayer said, suddenly rushing at Earnest, his fist raised and on fire.  
Earnest’s eyes widened in shock, and his mouth gaped at his opponents renewed vigour. Where had that come from? He raised his right arm this time, and a transparent golden wall appeared, guarding him from Natsu’s attack. “Imbue: Ice.”  
Natsu struck the shield, and it shattered. Not like the last shield, which had disappeared when he broke it, this wall shattered into thousands of icy shards that cut at his hand and face. He squeezed his eyes shut and raised a hand protectively.  
Out of no-where, a foot caught Natsu in the stomach, and he was sent flying backwards, stopping as his back hit a tree trunk.  
“Am I done yet?” Earnest asked the crowd watching him. “I’m sure that he can keep going, but I really don’t see the need to continue.” He appealed to them, finally turning to Natsu as he stood once again.  
“No way!” Natsu cried. “I can-”  
“That’s enough!” Erza commanded, and Natsu stopped talking. “I think Earnest has proven himself admirably. Welcome to the guild.” She stepped up to him, offering a hand that he shook graciously.  
“Thankyou. I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Earnest Romayan, previously of Bound Wyvern.” He introduced himself.  
“Erza Scarlet. S class of Fairy Tail. Pleased to meet you.”  
“Likewise.” He smiled at her.  
“Alright!” Gajeel called out as he came over to him. “I knew you could do it!” He thumped Earnest on the back, before looking around for Natsu. “Hey! Come back here Salamander!” He shouted, walking away, “You didn’t hit Earnest, so I win the bet!”  
“That was impressive.” Lucy said, coming up to Earnest. “There aren’t many who can make fighting Natsu look so easy.”  
Earnest blushed at her. “I assure you, it wasn’t easy.”  
“Non-sense. He didn’t land a single hit.” Erza told him. “I assume, though, that you haven’t come out of this completely un harmed.” She gestured to his left arm.  
“Huh? Oh, no, I’m fine.” The S class wizard gave him a glare, and he withered. “O.k, it stings a little bit. When I imbue pain into a shield, I have to touch the shield to keep it going, but then it hurts me as well. But I’m fine, really!” He smiled at her.  
“You felt the same pain that Natsu felt?!” Lucy said in alarm. ‘But you didn’t even flinch!”  
Earnest just smiled, a little embarrassed, and looked at his feet. “It’s no big deal.” He muttered.  
“Hey everybody! Drinks are on Natsu!” Gajeel yelled out, holding Natsu by the collar of his vest.  
“I’ll drink to that!” Grey said, heading inside.  
“Come on.” Erza said to Earnest. “Time for a drink well earned. Just...a warning: don’t try a drinking contest against Cana. It won’t end so well for you.”  
“Uhhhh, o.k.” Earnest replied, a little puzzled. “Who’s Cana?”  
“I’ll show you.” 


	2. Helloooo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earnest goes home and finds a surprise.  
> A little more history, but not too much.

“Well, this has been fun, but I should get going.” Earnest said, standing from the table. It was well after dark by now, and he had enjoyed talking with his new guild mates.  
“Aww, come one!” Gajeel complained. “Just one more drink!” He said, waving Mira-Jane over.  
“O.k. Just one more can’t hurt.” He said, grinning at Gajeel as he sat himself back down next to Erza. Lucy sat across from Erza, Gajeel on one side and Grey on the other. Juvia sat on the other side of Erza, leaning across the table to Grey.  
“You still haven’t told us how you two first met.” Erza said, still fairly collected despite the increasing inebriation of the rest of the party.  
“Yeah. Tell ‘em.” Gajeel told Earnest. “It was a good time!”  
“Well, there isn’t much to it. I was going on my first solo job, trying to protect some business official with a briefcase of…well, what’s in the case wasn’t important.” The shield wizard began. “I would have just turned 14 then. So I meet the guy and we get on a train bound for Hargeon station. And everything is going well until about 5 minutes from the station. That’s when Gajeel turned up.” The iron dragon slayer beamed with pride. “The train slammed to a halt, throwing passengers all over the carriage. By the time I was on my feet and had my client up as well, Gajeel had come into the carriage. He saw me and the official and smirked like we were bugs that he was going to squash.”  
“You looked about ready to wet yourself. You were so green back then!”  
“So I threw up one of my strongest shield, and told my client to run for it to Hargeon. I put another shield between me and my client so that he’d run, and I hoped for the best.”  
“So I took a swing at this weird blue wall, and was blasted back into last week!” Gajeel laughed at the memory.  
“I put everything I had into charging it with lightning, you see.” Earnest told them all, chuckling. “So I was very pleased with myself when my unknown attacker went flying back into a wall. I wasn’t surprised he got back up, I wasn’t so strong back then. But when he started eating the train, that’s when I knew I was in trouble.”  
“Huh, I guess dragon slayers weren’t so famous back then.” Erza commented.  
“I’d never heard of one. It took a few more fights before I heard of,” Earnest paused, cleared his throat, and continued in a grand voice “Blacksteel Gajeel, the fabled Iron Dragon slayer in Phantom Lord.”  
“You make me sound like a freaking myth!” Gajeel mocked, pretending to sulk.  
“You were a legend when I went back to the guild, all battered and bruised. We’d never heard of dragon slayers before. Lady Linsong had, but she thought it was impossible that there was one who ate iron.”  
“So who won the fight?” Grey asked them.  
“He did.” Earnest and Gajeel said in unison. They looked at each other in shock, before laughing.  
“Well, he won the battle.” Earnest began.  
“But he completed his job.” Gajeel finished for him. “I never got that stupid brief case. Master Jose was very displeased.” He shuddered, growing sombre at the memory.  
“Master Jose was a very unforgiving man.” Juvia agreed. “We are fortunate in Fairy Tail to have such a kind leader.”  
Silence descended on the group, until once again, Earnest stood. “I really have to go now. Thanks guys. This has been fun.”  
“Why don’t I walk you home?” Erza suggested. “I’d like to hear more about your old guild. And this Lady Linsong in particular.”  
“Well, sure. But I live on the other side of town.” Earnest warned her.  
“Really? I would have assumed you were at a boarding house, having just got into town.”  
“I inherited my grandfather’s house. Both my parents died years ago, and he had no other descendants, so I was it.”  
“How far is it, exactly?” Erza questioned further.  
“All the way through Magnolia, and a little further. You know that big estate just before the forest?”  
“Wait, I know that place! Are you telling me your grandfather lived next to that old geezer who lives there?” Grey piped up. “He’s always yelling at me to stop practicing magic near his land. That guy’s a real nutcase.”  
“That was my grandfather.” Earnest said bluntly, and watched as Grey squirmed for a moment. “Don’t worry, we didn’t see eye to eye in a lot of matters. Magic was one of them.”  
“If you’ll excuse my prying, what else did he disagree with?” Juvia asked him.  
“Well, lots of things. Tiny things, like the way I keep my hair, or the way I say to-mart-tow, rather than ta-mate-o. Right through to the really important stuff, like me being a wizard, or me being gay.” He told them all. He let it sink in for a second, hoping that they were a little more accepting than Lady Linsong had been about it. She had given express orders not to partake in any kind of “perversion” while he was a part of Bound Wyvern.  
“Never mind what he said. You’re you own person, and you don’t need to try appease him just because he was family.” Lucy told him. “Sure, family is important. But, we’re your family now.” She re-assured him with a smile.  
“Thanks.” He said, smiling at her warmly. “But I should get going. It is quite walk to get home, so I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

 

Pushing the door open, Earnest sighed in relief. He had finally made it home after getting lost in the dark streets of Magnolia on his way home. It was all so different at night that he was sure that it was after midnight, which a quick glance at the grandfather clock that stood in the entrance confirmed. He was tempted to just sleep in the downstairs lounge again, where he had collapsed the night before after his long journey to Magnolia. But he knew that he would need to venture upstairs sooner or later to find a bedroom. With no-one to care for the estate since his grandfather’s death a year ago, so everything was covered in dust, and while there were no cobwebs at the start of the stairwell, he was sure that there would be enough upstairs.  
But the urge to sleep in a proper bed was strong, especially with the memory of the soft mattresses he remembered from his previous visits years ago. Deciding that it would be better to sleep in a bed, especially after his mock battle against Natsu, he began to trudge upstairs, putting a shield wall in front of him as he ascended. As an afterthought, he imbued it with fire energy, to burn any cobwebs that he came across, but to also provide a little more light as he went up the carpeted stairs. The wall glowed a dull orange, giving off a gentle warmth. He avoided looking at the portraits that covered the wall to his right, trying to escape the judging glare of his ancestors, as he by-passed the second floor and headed straight for the third story, where he knew the master bedroom was. He’d always stayed on the second floor when he had visited his grandfather, but he was curious to see if there was anything left for him up there. It would be exactly like the old grouch to leave an extra note for him, hidden in a closet, or one of the secret little chambers that were scattered throughout the estate.  
“How strange.” He muttered to himself as he arrived at the third floor. There were only 4 rooms up here: The master bedroom that was at the other end of the hallway from the staircase, a large store room that spread across one side of the hall way, private bathroom that had been made with luxury in mind, and the smallest room was a library that was by no means inadequate. What had caught his attention was the open door into the master bedroom, whereas every other door on the lowest floor, and the other 3 doors here, had all be closed. There was no light coming from the room, and with the shield in front of him, Earnest felt no draught. He wondered if someone had forgotten to close it: He knew that his grandfather had been a meticulous man, and that he would have had orders for the way the house was to be left, so if the rest of the doors were closed, then this one ought to be as well.  
He debated on whether to extinguish the shield or not, but decided to press on. It was just as likely that someone had forgot to close the door as that someone had been here. The front door had been locked after all, and he had locked again this morning with the heavy iron key when he had left for the guild.  
So he was surprised when, as he reached the doorway, he heard a snore that came from a large figure that was sprawled across the king-size bed. The window was shut, but the curtains had been thrown open, and Earnest wondered how he had not noticed that from the outside, while the rest of the curtains had been shut purposefully.  
Tapping a rune that had been engraved in the wall near the door, Earnest brought the chandelier to life, shining bright light over the room. “Helloooo!” He called at the fully clothed blonde man who was lying face first in the soft bed, who snorted once, squinted his eyes and the shot off the bed as he noticed Earnest, who still stood behind his fire imbued shield.  
“The fuck!” The blonde exclaimed, raising a fist as he rushed at Earnest, lightning coiling around his fist.  
“Imbue: Earth!” Earnest called reflexively, jerking back in shock at the violent attack. The shield dimmed and took on a dark brown shade, which was very hard to see through. The punch landed on the shield, and Earnest’s eyes widened as he saw cracks begin to snake out from the force of the blow.  
“Wait!” He called, and the blonde hesitated, stepping back with his fist raised defensively. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He tried to calm him down.  
“Then you shouldn’t be sneaking around where you don’t belong.” Came the fiery reply.  
“But this is my house!” Earnest said, dissipating the shield as he did. “My grandfather left it to me!”  
“Nice try kid, but you could try to be original.” Lightning crackled around his fists again, and Earnest took another step back.  
“But it’s true! My name is Earnest Romayan, previously from the guild Bound Wyvern. My grandfather died a year ago, and I’ve only just had the chance to get here now.” Earnest spoke fast, doing his best to convince the big man. He really didn’t want to have to fight here, where there were so many things that would get broken. “I only got into town late last night. My grandfather lived here before. His name was William Romayan! See, that his picture on the wall. I’m the young fellow standing behind him!” He pointed at the wall, surprised, but pleased that his grandfather had hung the portrait in his personal chambers.  
“…Shit.” The blonde man lowered his fists as he looked at the portrait and then back to Earnest. “I guess you’re for real then.”  
“I’m certainly not imaginary, if that’s what you mean.” He replied. “Look, I didn’t mean to surprise you at all. I was just a little shocked to find you here, that’s all.”  
The stranger looked at him, frowning at him for a long time, before he suddenly bolted for the window. Guessing at his intention, Earnest threw his hand up, calling, “Wait!” as he projected a shield in front of the glass to stop the strangers escape. The stop-gap shield shattered at the impact, but it was enough to stagger the blonde man, and he tripped to the floor, just in front of the large window. “Wait!” Earnest called again, throwing another shield in front of the glass, this one stronger than the last. “I’m not angry that you are here, just surprised. Please, just tell me who you are, and why you are here, and you can stay if you’d like.” Earnest told him, surprised at himself for making the offer. “Or you can go. After you tell me who you are. You can choose to leave then. Or stay.” He rambled on, flustered at his impromptu proposal. The fact that the more he looked at the man, the more attractive he realised the blonde was did nothing to cool the blush rising in his cheeks.  
The blonde stood and looked at him, cocking his head as he tried to figure out of Earnest was trying to trick him or not. “Or what? You’ll fight me?”  
Gulping, Earnest stood his ground. “If that’s what it takes to find out who you are, then yes.”  
The stranger laughed at him arrogantly. “You must be new around here if you aren’t afraid of Laxus the lightning dragon slayer!” Putting an arm forward, Laxus shot a lightning blast towards Earnest, who put his left arm forward defensively. There was a flash of light as Laxus’ attack hit a shield and blew it apart.  
“Wait!” Earnest called out, still hiding behind his left arm. “Laxus? As in Laxus the S class from Fairy Tail?” He asked, and Laxus paused.  
“Maybe.” He growled finally.  
“I joined the guild today!” Earnest exclaimed, finally lifting his head above his arm. “I’ll show you my mark.” He lifted his shirt up a little, showing off the orange emblem on his belly. “See?”  
“Huh…Damn.”  
They looked at each other in silence for a minute, before Earnest sat on the edge of the bed. “Phew. I’m glad that’s sorted out.”  
Laxus just eyed him off, still deciding whether he should jump out the window or not.  
“So are you going to tell me what you’re doing in my house?” Earnest asked lightly, avoiding eye contact.  
Laxus didn’t reply at first, wondering if he should lie or not. “…I needed somewhere to sleep.” He grumbled finally.  
“I gathered that.” Earnest muttered, more to himself, although Laxus heard it. “I meant, why in this dusty old place, so far away from the guild hall?” He said louder.  
“It’s a long story.” Laxus told him, still on guard.  
“Then come downstairs, and tell me over a cup of tea. I don’t know about you, but I need something to calm me down.” Earnest left without looking to see if Laxus would follow, slowly making his way down the darkened stairwell.  
Looking from the window to the stairs, Laxus eventually decided to follow him. If nothing else, he thought, he’d get a warm drink out of it this way.


	3. 'He's just a big softie underneath.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earnest is getting the hang of working at Fairy Tail, and meets a few more members.  
> How does Laxus react to Earnest being gay?

“So, you basically tried to destroy the whole town because you disagreed with the guild master.” Earnest told Laxus bluntly after hearing his story. “So they kicked you out. Then you show up on Tenrou Island and save them all from Master Hades. And now they’ve let you back in.” He paused, still trying to come to terms with the wild story.  
Laxus hadn’t mentioned anything of what he had done while he was excommunicated from Fairy Tail, and Earnest hadn’t pushed him to. The blonde man nodded at him, before sipping at the hot tea he cradled in his hands.  
“But because of trying to destroy Magnolia, no hotel or boarding house will let you stay there.” It was a statement, not a question. “But what about your guild mates? Surely one of them would have been able to put you up for a while.”  
Looking away, Laxus scowled at the kettle that sat on the kitchen bench. “Sure. Some of ‘em would.” Was all he said.  
“Then why…oh.” Earnest came to understand his problem. “But it’s too embarrassing to ask someone to do you a favour.”  
There was no response as Laxus continued to glare at the kettle. Earnest drank his tea, wondering what he should do now.  
“Well…”Earnest began tentatively. “If you want, you can stay here for a while longer.” He looked into his empty tea cup, trying to stop a blush rising in his cheeks.  
“Huh?” Laxus finally looked at him again.  
“I told you before that you could, if you wanted to. I mean, there are so many rooms here that I couldn’t possibly use them all. I’d just use the top floor bedroom, if that’s alright.” He kept staring into his tea cup. He felt hot all of a sudden, despite the night chill.  
“Tch, it’s not like you need to ask for permission to use your house.” Laxus said, to Earnest’s chagrin. “But I should head out somewhere else. I’d hate to be indebted to a guildmate” The lightning dragon slayer stood.  
“Huh? What do you mean, ‘indebted’?” Earnest asked, puzzled.  
“If I stayed here, then I’d feel like I owed you something for letting me.” Laxus explained. “Better not to have any debts at all.”  
“Is that all? Well, then I have a proposition for you.” Earnest cleared his throat. “You can stay here, and take jobs for the guild or whatever you do, but as you’ve probably noticed, the entire property needs some care. More than I’d have the will to do on my own. If you help me clean this place up, and help me tend to the orchard and vineyard, then you can stay as long as you want. That way you won’t have to feel like you’re living off of charity.”  
“Hm, interesting.” Laxus didn’t say anything more.  
“I mean, it’s not like it has to be done in a hurry, and taking jobs is more important than cleaning up this place, but in our spare time we can work at it.”  
Laxus thought about the offer. It was better than living off of Earnests hospitality, although he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of having to clean up this old estate. On the other hand, where else would her stay? Mira-Jane would probably let him stay there, but staying with the constant happiness of Mira, and Elfman’s never ending exclamations of “A REAL MAN!” didn’t excite him either.  
“Why don’t you just hire people to do it for you?” Laxus quizzed the shield wizard as he thought.  
“It would be much easier, but my Grandfather would kill me if he ever knew.” Earnest explained.  
“You know he’s dead, right?” Was the blunt reply.  
Shocked, Earnest looked at him with his mouth open, before he laughed. “Yeah, I know. But it would be just like that old grump to come back and haunt this place if I did something like that.” Seriously, he added, “But it was part of his wishes that hired help isn’t used for the care of the estate. He said it was because they weren’t careful enough, but I think he just wanted to save money.”  
Still thinking about other places he could stay, Laxus reached a decision as Freed’s face appeared in his mind. Shuddering unconsciously at the thought of staying with the green haired man, he started to speak. “O.K. I guess it sounds fair. But…” He stopped.  
“Hm? But what?”  
“…No offence, but could you not tell people about this for a while. I don’t want to have to explain that I was hiding out here.” Laxus said, and Earnest did his best not to smile at the hint of red that grew in his cheeks.  
“Sure. That works for me. But it’s more than likely people will find out sooner or later, you know.” He cautioned. Then he yawned. “But I need to sleep. You can have the top floor for tonight if you want. I don’t think I could make it up those stairs again.”  
“Are you that weak?” Laxus sneered.  
Trying to stifle another yawn, Earnest waved a hand dismissively at him. “Nah, just tired. Not all of us can sleep all day in other people’s houses.” He retorted, standing. “I’ll sleep in the lounge here for tonight.” He walked through a doorway, pausing just in the other room. “Sleep well.” He called over his shoulder, before continuing out of sight.  
Laxus watched him go, unsure whether he really wanted to stay here with a man who he’d never met. He could always leave now; it wasn’t like Earnest could really stop him. Sure, he had some tricks with those shields, but Laxus doubted that he would try to make him stay with force. But even if he did leave, they’d still run into each other at the guild hall.  
Shrugging, the muscular blonde simply headed upstairs to resume his sleep. There were worse situations to be in, and at least Earnest didn’t seem to wish him any harm, nor did he seem to have a hidden agenda. 

 

 

“Hey Earnest! Welcome back!” Mira called out to the short man as he made his way back into the guild hall. “Everything go alright with that job?”  
“You bet!” He replied, beaming at her. “It was fantastic! I love being able to choose my own jobs!” He told her loudly.  
“You must have worked pretty hard.” Lucy chimed in. “I thought you only took that job this morning. It would have taken me at least a day to figure out a plan to catch that thief.”  
“Oh, it was nothing.” He told her, sitting himself next to her on one of the benches. “It’s no big deal to catch a simple jewellery thief. I just didn’t want to overdo it on my first day, you know?”  
“You don’t need to be so modest. I’m sure you would have handled any job that was on the board.” She told him. “You probably could even take an S class job.” She praised.  
“An S class job?” He quizzed her.  
“Sure. There are jobs for regular wizards, like me, or Elfman, or Cana. Then, when you become S class, you can chose to take more difficult jobs, known as S class jobs.” She explained. “Or sometimes you can ask an S class wizard to take you on an S class job.”  
“Could I take an S class job, seeing as I was S class back in Bound Wyvern?”  
“Uh, I don’t know. You’d need to ask the Master. Or maybe Mira knows. Mira!” She called over the beautiful woman.  
“What is it?” She asked them chirpily.  
“Earnest was wondering if he could take S class jobs because he was an S class back in Bound Wyvern. Do you think he could?” Lucy asked her.  
“Hmm, I don’t think so. Sorry, but you’ll need to earn that right here.” She explained, a little apologetic. “But you could still go on an S class job with Erza. Or Laxus.”  
“What about you?” Earnest returned. “Aren’t you an S class too?”  
“Yes, that’s right. But I don’t go out on jobs very often anymore.” She told him, offering no further explanation.  
“Hmm, well, I guess I’ll have to them if I want to try out something more challenging.” He said, more to himself. “Actually, have either of you seen Gajeel around? I wanted to talk to him about something.” He asked both of them.  
“I haven’t seen him all day.” Lucy told him.  
“He was here early this morning.” Mira informed him. “But then he went to do some training with Pantherlilly. What kind of training, I couldn’t say. But they ought to be back soon, or it’ll be dark.”  
Earnest chuckled at that. “I doubt that Gajeel is afraid of the dark. But thank you. I’ll have to speak with him later then.” He turned and left them, leaving the guild hall. There was probably only an hour or so of daylight left, and he wanted to get back home before it was dark, to avoid getting lost again. He hadn’t seen Laxus that morning, and although he hoped that the muscular blonde would still be there when he got back, he half expected him to be gone. Something about the way the dragon slayer had spoken and acted last night made Earnest think that he was not particularly happy with the arrangement for him to stay there. And while Earnest was looking forward to having someone help him to get his grandfathers…His estate now, back looking acceptable again, if he was honest with himself, he was incredibly attracted to Laxus. The man was practically a god!  
Not paying attention to where he was going as he entered Magnolia, Earnest walked right into another person who hadn’t been looking at where they were headed. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Earnest said, as the other person- a young lady with blue hair- was knocked off balance and landed on the ground. He helped her up, apologising again.  
“That’s alright. You don’t need to apologise. I just need to look where I’m going.” Came the chirpy reply.  
“Hey Levy, this guy trying to pick a fight or something?” A young man with bright orange hair called out, trying to approach them menacingly.  
“No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t looking. Hey, you’re Earnest right?” She asked, and Earnest nodded, a little wary of her knowing his name.  
“I’m Levy, and that’s Jet,” She indicated the orange haired man, “and that guy over there buying more food is Droy. Together, we’re Shadow Gear, one of the wizard teams from Fairy Tail.” She told him.  
“Oh, well, in that case, I’m pleased to meet you.” Earnest replied with a smile.  
“I saw your fight against Natsu yesterday. You’ve got some impressive skills. I’d love to talk to you one day about how you can imbue shields with elemental energy.” She continued.  
“Oh, it’s nothing special. It’s use is rather limited.” He told her, scratching at the back of his head as he looked at his feet, blushing a little.  
“Nonsense. The way Gajeel talked about you-“ Earnest perked up at the Iron Dragon Slayers name –“I’m sure that you must be a very skilled wizard.”  
“Gajeel is just too kind, then, if he speaks so highly of me. But on that topic, you haven’t happened to have seen him today, have you? I want to speak with him.”  
“Sure. I just saw him on his way home. He was in the forest today, and he said he found this,” Levy fiddled with a large orange flower tucked into her headband, “and thought that I might like it. He was in there training all day with Pantherlilly, but still thought of me.”  
Looking away, Earnest did his best to keep a smile on his face, but he already felt the insidious jealousy rising in his chest. “So he told you about how we met then?”  
“Sure did. What are the chances that you’d join the same guild that he did!? What was he like back then?”  
“He was just as strong then as he is now.” He managed, looking back without scowling at her like he wanted to.  
“Sure, he acts tough.” Levy agreed, “But he’s just a big softy underneath.” She said with a smile.  
“I guess he must be.” He agreed emotionlessly. “But I should get going.” He ended abruptly.  
“O.k then. It was nice to meet you.” Levy said, a little bewildered as Earnest walked past her without a goodbye.  
Suddenly very angry, Earnest walked away from Shadow Gear, replaying the conversation over in his head. ‘But he’s just a big softie underneath’ he heard Levy’s voice say over and over again in his head. As if she knew all about Gajeel. As if she had known him for years, and knew everything about him. And what was with that weird flower in her hair anyway?  
So captured by his jealousy, Earnest, didn’t realise where he was until he was already standing at the front gate of his estate. Lost in his incensed thoughts, he must have walked pretty fast, because sunset was only just beginning. With a huff, he went through the gate, and began up the long track to the actual house, looking out at the orchard as he did. What he saw, stopped him in his tracks. The old dilapidated picket fence had been torn down, and in its place, someone had erected tall wooden posts that surrounded the entire orchard. They were spaced several meters apart, Earnest assumed so that wire could be threaded around them, or maybe for mesh to be strung from.  
Eventually, Earnest began walking again, still in awe of the effort that Laxus must have put in today, and he made his way towards the house, letting himself in the unlocked door. The entrance was still dusty, and the house still smelt of stale air, but some of the boxes had been moved so that it appeared cleaner. Moving on towards the kitchen, Earnest looked through the door, and found it empty, so he decided to try find Laxus upstairs.  
As he reached the second story, he heard water rushing for a moment, and then there was a squeak, and it stopped.  
“Laxus?” Earnest called out, heading for the bathroom.  
“What?” Came the defensive reply.  
“I just wanted to thank you for the amazing job you’ve done around the orchard today.”  
The bathroom door swung open and Laxus stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. “It was no big deal.” He said, just standing there.  
“Oh, well I think it is.” Earnest managed, despite the flush rising in his cheeks as he drank in Laxus muscular form. Water was still dripping down the lightning dragon slayers body, and Earnest couldn’t help but stare at the tattoo that wove its way around his guild mark. “So beautiful…” He whispered without thinking.  
“Hmm?” Laxus grumbled, raising an eyebrow.  
“Huh? Oh, nothing!” Earnest told him hurriedly. “I was just thinking that you have a very nice tattoo.”  
“Whatever.” Laxus stepped past him.  
“Hey, I mean what I said!” Earnest said, and the blonde stopped. “Thank you for getting to work on the orchard. I never expected you to get to work on it so soon.”  
“No problem. But I thought you said that we’d be working on it together. You could show up next time.”  
“Wha- But I was gone before you were even up today!?” Earnest cried indignantly. “I never expected you to get started today without me. How did you even know to…to…” Earnest’s rant came to a halt as Laxus turned back around to face him, and the shield wizard was face to chest with a breathtakingly muscled torso. This close, he could see each individual droplet make its way down his chest, and it was somehow mesmerising.  
“Then maybe you should have left a note or something. And I figured that the orchard needed a new fence on my own. I’m not stupid, you know.” Laxus said, but Earnest was still finding it difficult to pay attention. At this range, even Laxus’ scent was enthralling. Laxus kept talking, probably scolding him, as Earnest wondered how that was even possible: How could someone smell so good right after having a bath. Did he have a special soap? Or did he just naturally smell so good?  
“Hey!” Laxus barked, dragging Earnest’s attention back to his face, as the lightning dragon slayer scowled at him. “It’s rude to stare, you know.”  
“Not when the subject is mighty fine.” Earnest said without thinking, repeating something one of his guild mates from Bound Wyvern had always said.  
“Huh?”  
Earnest went beet red as he realised he had said it out loud. “I mean…That is…It’s just something…I just…It’s just a saying.”  
“Hmph” Laxus paused, and Earnest avoided his eyes as they stood in silence. “So it’s like that, is it?” Laxus said at last, although it wasn’t a question.  
“W-what do you mean?” Earnest was a little puzzled as to how the conversation had taken such a sudden turn.  
“Geez, why didn’t you just say that’s why you wanted me to stick around.” Earnest chanced a glance at the dragon slayers face, and almost flinched at the smirk that Laxus was giving him. It was almost predatory.  
“I-I don’t know what you mean.” He denied again.  
“Look, I don’t care if you like men,” Earnest looked up at Laxus, his mouth open at the assertion, “But you might have said something before I agreed to stay here.”  
“I never meant to trick you.” Earnest told him truthfully, finally finding his reason and voice again.  
“Whatever.” Laxus said, turning and walking down the hallway to a room that he must have picked as his own. “Just don’t expect me to act like eye candy for you.”  
“I would never!” Earnest called after him, but the blonde was already closing the door.  
Still a little unsure of what had exactly just happened, Earnest went downstairs again in a daze, and sat in the kitchen. What a weird afternoon he’d had. He hadn’t found Gajeel like he’d wanted, and Laxus had started acting odd when he’d worked out that he was gay. Not to mention the frustration he’d found after meeting Levy.  
At least the job he’d taken that morning had all gone well. If only everything was as simple as catching jewellery thieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's taking so long for me to get through chapters, but school just started up again :/  
> Hope you're enjoying it though!


	4. A meeting with Black, and a meeting with Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.
> 
> (I don't even know how to summarize chapters, but I feel obligated to put something here...)

“You sure eat a lot for such a short guy.”   
Earnest started at the sound of Gajeel’s voice, almost dropping the eggs that he’d been inspecting. “Don’t creep up on me like that!” He chided, turning to face the raven haired man.   
“You can’t just take those!” said the street vendor, a short man with a handlebar moustache.   
Huffing, Earnest whirled around and grabbed four more, throwing some money at the man. “Keep the change.” He said, irritated.  
“That’s a lot of food for one tiny person.” Gajeel commented again, as Earnest faced him once more.  
“It’s not all for me, wise guy.”   
“Then whose it for? You find a boyfriend already?” The iron dragon slayer smirked at him.  
“No.” Earnest replied, rolling his eyes. He threw the six eggs into the air, and each of them came down to hover behind him, each encased in a magic blue shell. “It’s…” He paused as he remembered Laxus’ request not to tell anyone that he was staying at the manor. “It’s just to refill the pantry. This is my second trip, actually.” He explained quickly, not actually lying. He flicked his wrists, and the grocery bags that were sitting at his feet rose up a little, each of the seven bags kept within its own blue shield.   
“Whatever. I saw you there, and wanted you to meet Pantherlilly.” Gajeel told him, walking with the shorter man as Earnest began to travel back home.  
“Oh? The powerful warrior that fights with you? Where is he?” Earnest was suddenly intrigued.  
“He’s right here.” Gajeel announced proudly, gesturing to a black cat that stood on its hind legs in front of them. “Lily, meet Earnest. Earnest, this is Pantherlilly.”  
“It’s a cat.” Earnest said, a little wary of being the butt of some joke.   
“And you are a human.” The cat said back.  
Eyes widening, Earnest knelt down, his shopping dipping with him, as he put his face close to the cat’s. “A talking cat!? You have a talking cat!?” He asked, astonished.   
“A keen observation. Have you noticed that you are, in fact, a talking human?” The black cat replied sassily.  
“Oh, the kitty wounds me with his wit. Is that how you protect Gajeel, sting them with your flippancy?” Earnest taunted as he stood straight, his shopping rising in its blue capsules with him.   
Grinning at Earnest, Gajeel spoke to Pantherlilly. “Show him what you can do.”   
And suddenly Earnest was face to chest with a giant, hard muscled, bipedal cat, that stood with its arm folded as it looked down on the shield wizard.   
“Oh…” Earnest mumbled, gobsmacked.   
“And what about you? How would you fight alongside Gajeel, by throwing your groceries at your enemies?” Lilly goaded, smirking down at Earnest.  
Six eggs dashed against the large exceeds chest, splattering egg yolk all over the cat’s fur.   
“Huh, I guess I’ll need to work on that attack a bit more.” Earnest joked, finally cracking a smile at Pantherlilly.  
“You…” It was Lilly’s turn to be left speechless. “You threw eggs at me.” He looked from his messy chest to Earnest, and then laughed. Earnest and Gajeel joined in, the three of them laughing heartily in the darkening street.  
“Seriously though,” Lilly broke the laughter, “what kind of magic are you using?”  
“I told you he was a shield wizard.” Gajeel interrupted before Earnest could speak.  
“So you use your magic to carry your groceries. Isn’t that a little…trivial?”  
“Not at all.” Earnest told him, smiling as he waved a few of the grocery shields to hover in front of him. “See this one has turkey in it, so I imbue it with some ice energy, and it stops it from going bad. And this one has warm donuts in it, so if I put just a small amount of fire energy in it, they stay warm until I get home.”  
“It seems like a lot of trouble for such simple conveniences.” Lilly countered.  
“Maybe, but it also helps me stay in practice by making so many shields at once.”  
“I noticed you were carrying quite a lot of food. Are you having company?”  
“I’m-“ Laxus’ face flashed in his mind, “-just restocking the pantry.”  
“Sure you are.” Gajeel spoke up sarcastically, grinning. “You don’t need to keep your mystery man a secret.”  
“I wouldn’t keep him a secret if I had one.” Earnest told him honestly. “But there isn’t anyone to keep secret.” He paused, remembering something from earlier that day. “Actually, I met Levy today. Your girlfriend seems nice.” He managed to say with a straight face, testing to see Gajeel’s reaction.  
The dragon slayer’s grin dropped. “She’s not my girlfriend. There aint nothing between me and her.” He shot back hotly.   
“Alright, alright.” Earnest said, raising his hands as he took a step back defensively. “She isn’t your girlfriend.” He repeated, jumping for joy on the inside.  
“Damn right she isn’t.”  
“You gave her an awfully pretty flower though…” Earnest said, averting his eyes as he took the plunge.  
“So? You jealous?” Gajeel returned gruffly.  
“Hmm... maybe. So what if I was?”  
When Gajeel didn’t reply, Earnest looked him in the eyes, and smiled. “Anyway, it’s getting dark. I should get going. Catch you later. He walked away from the other two, disappearing down a side alley, his shopping trailing after him.  
With a ‘pop’, Pantherlilly returned to his smaller form. “So that was Earnest. He seems a little odd. Not crazy, but certainly odd.”  
“…Yeah. He been like that since I met him.”  
“Why did you lie?”  
“What are you talking about?” Gajeel snapped.  
“About you and Levy.”  
“What about me and her?”  
“…Never mind.” Lilly decided to leave the matter alone for now. It was getting dark, after all, and he suspected that there would be a thunderstorm tonight. “Let’s go home.”

 

“LAXUS! DINNER IS READY!” Earnest called up the stairwell before he went back to the dining room, breathing in the wonderful smells that wafted around the dining table. It was later than he’d hoped, but the kitchen had been so disorganized that he’d had to search long and hard for every pot, every plate that he’d used. Whoever had used to cook for his grandfather had a very different system than what Earnest found convenient.  
But he’d finally semi-organised the kitchen. The dining room was still mostly covered in dust, but he had changed the table cloth on the long dining table, cleaned and lit several candelabra’s, as well as dusted off a couple of cushioned chairs. It wasn’t as grand as it could have been in the manor’s dining room, but it was better than eating on kitchen floor.   
“What the…” Laxus said as he entered, thankfully wearing more than he’d been in their last encounter. “Did you make all of this?” He asked, a little bewildered.   
“Sure did.” Earnest told him, seating himself at the head of the table. “It took a bit longer than it usually did, but it’s done.”  
“There’s so much…” Laxus inhaled the divine smells that emanated from the table as he took a seat up the same end of the table, where a plate was surrounded by cutlery.  
“Hm? Well, I wanted to say thank you for your work today. So, I thought I’d make you a big dinner.”   
Looking around the table, Laxus thought that big was a slight understatement. Spread across the end of the table that they sat at, there were bowls brimming with fried rice, stir fried vegetables, long thin noodles, fried pork, and more. A plate of bread rolls was placed in the middle of the dishes, with a roast leg of lamb next to a jug of gravy on one side, and fish fillets lined with lemon wedges on the other side.  
“And I thought I felt like celebrating, so I opened a bottle of wine from the cellar.” Earnest kept talking, raising a crystal wine glass that was half filled with dark red wine. “It’s from my grandfather’s winery, and he kept only the best of each vintage.” The shield wizard picked up the bottle of wine and moved to pour some in the glass that stood on the table in front of Laxus. The blonde let him do it, still mesmerised by the variety of food that lay before him. How had he made so much?! And why?  
“Well, dig in.” Earnest encouraged, picking up a bread roll and loading his plate with fried rice. “It won’t stay warm forever.”   
And Laxus did. He hadn’t seen such fine food for a very long time, and he intended on enjoying it while it was there. He immediately began to fill his plate with all different kinds of foods, cramming every available inch with the tastiest looking dishes. Taking a fork, he began to chow down, quickly devouring the mound of food he had made on his plate.  
“Steady there.” Earnest cautioned with a smile, watching him eat as he propped his head up with an arm, the elbow resting on the table. “Pace yourself, or you’ll get a stomach ache.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Laxus muttered dismissively with his mouth full as he chewed, not wanting to stop eating. He hadn’t realised he was this hungry, but the smell of the food had roused his appetite. The fact that every mouthful exploded with rich flavours did nothing to sate his hunger.  
“And save some room for dessert too.”   
Laxus’ eyebrows shot up. Dessert? Deciding to slow down a little, and realising that Earnest had hardly touched his own plate, Laxus sat back in his chair and swallowed his mouthful. “You really went all out. This is amazing.”  
“Thank you.” Earnest beamed at him. “It’s a pleasure to cook for people who enjoy food.” He told him.   
“Aren’t you going to eat as well?” Laxus asked. “Surely you worked up an appetite just making all of this.”  
“I’ll eat. Don’t worry about me. I enjoy watching other people enjoy my cooking. It’s just as satisfying as eating it.” Earnest paused, frowning. “That sounds kind of creepy, now that I say it out loud. But, it is the truth.”  
Laxus kept eating, slower than before, until his plate was empty. Earnest had only made his way through about half a plateful, and not wanting to be rude, Laxus tried to start a conversation as he waited for the shorter man to catch up.  
“So…You came from Bound Wyvern. I’ve heard that you guys had one strict master.” He said, letting Earnest build on.  
“Heh, yeah. Lady Linsong had a lot of rules, and was pretty harsh on everyone. I guess that’s why we were never a very big guild, because she frustrated a lot of members, until they decided to leave. She just liked order.”  
“You don’t sound like she frustrated you.”   
“She did at times. But she did a lot for me. When my parents died, I was about 8 years old. Lady Linsong found me wondering just outside of Riloka, the town where Bound Wyvern was based.”  
“Where is that, exactly?” Laxus interrupted. Gramps had mentioned Master Linsong a few times, and that she ran a guild, but he’d never said where.  
“Almost all the way across Fiore, at the base of a mountain range. It wasn’t a very big place, which I guess also stopped us from becoming a big guild. She took me in when she found me. Apparently she’d been expecting my family, and when we didn’t turn up, she came to look for us. She knew William,” Earnest gestured around the house, indicating his grandfather, “and although they never got along, she must have owed him a favour or something. So she taught me magic.”  
“Wait, I remember the old guy who lived here.” Laxus began, letting Earnest take a few mouthfuls. “He yelled at anyone who used magic. Why would he want you to learn how to use it?” He waited patiently for the response, finding himself interested in the shield wizards past.  
“He didn’t. She taught me because she was vindictive. She owed him, so she took me in. But she didn’t like William, so she taught me magic. Which, at the time, I was incredibly interested in, and didn’t understand that my grandfather had am ingrained grudge against wizards. It was a bittersweet repayment, for whatever he’d done for her in the past. She used to live around here, apparently. Actually,” Earnest’s tone changed, suddenly remembering something, “Is there an old woman who still lives in the forest? Porinisca? Paulanca?” He tried a few names.  
“Porlyusica.” Laxus told him. “Yeah, she’s still around somewhere. Why?”  
“Lady Linsong left a note to give to her. And I also want to ask her a few questions.”  
Laxus let the conversation drop, refilling his plate with some more food. It was cooling down slowly, but it was still warm enough to be enjoyable. His plate now empty, Earnest did not refill his own, instead just watching Laxus begin to eat again.  
“Tell me why Bound Wyvern dissolved.” Laxus asked, between mouthfuls. “And why you decided to come to Fairy Tail.”  
“Well, Bound Wyvern broke up because Lady Linsong disappeared. We all woke up one morning, and she was gone. There was no explanation for her absence, just a note saying she wouldn’t be back, and with a few instructions. Like giving the note to Porlyusica. There was another note, but someone else is delivering it.” Earnest sighed as he remembered his master’s disappearance. “We thought about trying to keep the guild together, but there were only a dozen of us. No one was experienced enough or strong enough to take on the role of guild master. Even though so many of us wanted to stay together, we eventually decided to split up.” He paused, reflecting on the tough period. “In the end, I decided on Fairy Tail because I’d heard of you guys, and even visited the old guildhall before, when I visited my grandfather. Also, I’d legally owned this house for almost a year, and never came to see it.”  
Nodding as he chewed, Laxus could see the logic behind his decision to come to Magnolia. “But why not Twilight Ogre? You would have gone to their guildhall first, right? Even they were more famous then Fairy Tail while we were stuck on that island.”  
“A fair question. To be honest, I wasn’t sure what to do when I found Twilight Ogre in that guildhall. Twilight Ogre are no better than glorified thugs, and there was no way I’d join them after I met them. I’d thought that I’d be able to join Fairy Tail because all of its strongest members had gone missing, and when I asked Twilight Ogre about Fairy Tail, they just laughed at me. So I asked some people at Kardia Cathedral, and they told me, quite excitedly I might add, that you had all returned. I wasn’t sure if you’d still want another wizard, and if Master Makarov had turned me down, I probably would have left Magnolia.”  
A bell chimed from another room, and Earnest stood. “That’ll be dessert ready. I’ll bring it in, and you can eat it when you are finished with the main course.”   
Laxus only half-filled his plate this time as Earnest left, trying to save some room for whatever dessert would be. He was a little interested in the mysterious disappearance of Master Linsong that Earnest had told him about, and wondered if he should ask Master about Linsong. If she had lived around here before, then surely the old man would know something.  
“I’m sorry about the poor selection of dessert,” Earnest apologised as he re-entered, “I got a little carried away with dinner than I didn’t focus on it as much as I usually do.” Laxus turned in his seat to see the shorter man walk in carrying a plate with a large cake on it, with a disk floating in front of him that glowed a gentle red, holding some sort of fruit pie on it. A metal bowl floated next to it, encased in an icy blue shell. As Earnest rested the cake on the table, the other two dishes settled next to it, and Laxus saw that the metal bowl was filled with whipped cream as the shield dissipated.   
“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to get started with the sweets while you finish eating.” Earnest said, grabbing an empty plate and putting a slice of cake on it. “When it comes to desserts, I just can’t help myself.” He said with a warm smile as he layered whipped cream on top of the cake.   
“Go right ahead.” Laxus told him, stuffing the last few bits of roast lamb into his mouth. “Om awmist on.” He tried to speak around his mouthful.  
Earnest laughed at his attempt at speech. “You have no idea how childish that makes you look.” He grinned at the dragon slayer.  
Swallowing, Laxus raised his eyebrows at the other man. “Childish? I’m not that looks like he should still be in school.”  
“Hey! I can’t help it if I never got my growth spurt!” Came the indignant reply.  
“Are you even old enough to drink that?” Laxus gestured at the mostly empty bottle of wine that they’d made their way through.  
“Of course I am! I’m twenty two, you know!” Earnest huffed, crossing his arms like the child he was trying to prove he was not.  
“Calm down little guy.” Laxus chuckled. He made a show of looking at the large clock that hung on the wall. “No wonder you’re so cranky; it must be past your bedtime.” He teased.  
“I go to bed when I want!”  
“Oooh, you’re such a rebel.” Laxus mocked him, laughing at Earnest’s growing blush.   
“Why are you so mean?!” Earnest cried out, although he smiled despite himself. He knew he was short, so he had little problem with being made fun of. Well, he had a slight issue, but he was willing to overlook it right now. “And I’ll have you know I take offence at being called a rebel. I prefer the label, ‘Individual’.”   
“You really are an “Individual.”’ Laxus made the air quotes with his fingers. “I don’t think I’ve heard of anyone using magic to make shields before. Seems a little…wimpy, if you ask me.”   
“Excuse me?!” Earnest hollered, before composing himself. “I guess I just don’t have what it takes to mindlessly shoot sparks out of my hand.”   
“Are you inferring that lightning dragon slayer magic is somehow inferior to shield magic?” Laxus asked, sitting back and folding his arms over his chest.  
“I’m not inferring anything.” Earnest leaned over the table suddenly, staring intensely at Laxus. “I’m stating it out right: Any spell you can fire at me, I can block with a shield.”   
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah!”  
Both of them were leaning across the table, grinning at each other, confident in their own magical ability.  
“Why don’t we put that to a test then.” Laxus suggested, bringing his hand up, lightning running across his open palm.  
“That’s hardly appropriate for the dinner table.” Earnest warned him. “But how about tomorrow. You’ll need to be fully rested if you want to even touch me.”  
“Fine. But if I hit you, then you’ve got to make dinner like this for a whole week.” Laxus sat back down, pleased with his wager.  
“You’ve got to hit me twice, to make sure that the first one isn’t just luck.” Earnest countered. “And if you can’t hit me twice, then you have to clear out the old winery, all by yourself.”  
“Suits me.” Laxus agreed, and they shook hands.  
After a minute of silence, Earnest looked back at the blonde man, grinning wickedly. “Hey, want to make this a bit more memorable?”  
“I’m listening.” Laxus growled back.  
“Let’s do it in front of everyone. Right outside the guildhall, where everyone can see us.”  
“I couldn’t do that.” Laxus told him, giving him a cocky smile. “Then I’d be the bad guy for making the new guy wind up on crutches.”  
“I think you’re just afraid of them all seeing you fail to hit me, just like Natsu.”   
“What time.”  
“Is midday too cliché?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like its taking forever to get anywhere, but I promise there is a plan. Some fluff should start appearing in the next chapter or two.  
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Lightning VS Shields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus and Earnest fight. Is there a winner?

“Gimme a break! You think that I’m scared of a little bit of thunder!?” Earnest asked incredulously, taunting Laxus. They’d agreed to make it seem like it was the first time that they’d met outside the guildhall, and now, after some trash talking, the atmosphere was escalating enough for them to fight without it being too odd.  
“Technically,” Freed answered for Laxus, “Thunder is only sound. Laxus uses lightning. If you don’t know the difference, you aren’t worth his time.” The entire Thunder legion were standing behind Laxus, an unfortunate coincidence for Earnest that they had all been at the guild just before midday.  
“Even better!” Earnest exclaimed, a little over the top. “Lightning’s twice as easy to defend against. There’s no way that I’d ever let something as trivial as electricity past my defence.” He boasted.  
A small crowd was gathering, just as Earnest had hoped, although he hadn’t seen Gajeel’s face amongst the crowd yet.  
“Ah, Earnest?” Lucy called, walking towards him with a worried look on her face. “You might want to back off a bit. Laxus isn’t known for backing away from a challenge like that.”  
“You should listen to the cheerleader, shrimp.” Laxus rumbled, stepping forward from his fan club. “I’m not going to hold back, just because you’re new to the guild.”  
“It’s going to be fun proving that you’re no better than Natsu.” Earnest goaded, preparing himself for the fight.  
Lucy stepped back into the crowd, worried about the short man. She knew that Earnest was tough, from watching him fight Natsu, but Laxus was a whole different story.  
“Laxus, why don’t you let us handle this bug.” Freed suggested, the Thunder Legion stepping forward as one. “We’ll teach him some respect.”  
“No.” Laxus commanded, and they all stepped back again. “He’s mine.”  
Earnest’s skin tingled at the words, and he dropped his stance a little, leaning forward in preparation. “Come and get me then.”  
The moment Earnest finished speaking, Laxus rushed forward, lightning coiling around his raised fist. Earnest didn’t bother with a shield for this attack: Laxus was moving too quickly for him to erect a strong enough shield, so he dodged to the side, trying to slip past the charging dragon slayer. He evaded the fist, and danced back before Laxus could take another swing.  
Putting up a shield, Earnest concentrated on the smooth magic wall in front of him, laying one hand on it. After a moment, spikes shot out the other side, 4 foot long protrusions that stopped Laxus’ second charge, the big man skidding to a halt just in front of the transparent blue barbs.  
Quirking an eyebrow, Laxus took a moment to examine the spikes in front of him. “Does this actually stop anyone? I can literally just walk around them.” And he did, dashing to one side before darting forward, only to slam into a newly made shield that glowed a fiery red. He sprang back before the shield could burn him, glowering at the smirking shield wizard.  
“Does your lightning magic even work? Or do people just run in terror when you make your palms glow?” Earnest provoked again, keeping both the fire imbued shield, and the spiked wall intact.  
Putting palm towards Earnest, Laxus shot a burst of lightning at the cocky wizard, directly at the fire imbued shield. The shield dissolved on impact, although Earnest quickly formed another one to take its place.  
So Laxus kept blasting them, shooting blast after blast of lightning. And every blast was blocked by a shield, which dissipated, only to be replaced a moment later.  
Taking a breath, Laxus thought for a moment, trying to remember what he knew about shield magic. Even though they were designed to take a lot of punishment, he knew that any shield could be broken by a strong enough attack. He was already destroying each shield with his attacks, but he each pulse of lightning could only take out one barrier, so he wasn’t making any headway there. What he needed was something that would destroy the shield, and then continue forward to hit Earnest. He couldn’t shoot lightning off fast enough to break through Earnest’s defence like this, so he decided on trying something with a bit more power behind it. Bringing his hands together, he launched a much stronger blast of lightning which crackled as it sped towards the blue wall that guarded Earnest.  
“Imbue: Earth.” Laxus heard dimly, and the wall changed colour to a dark brown a moment before his attack struck. Thunder sounded as the lightning struck, booming out from the impact as it rolled over the onlookers. But the shield held strong, as lightning continued to shoot forth from Laxus extended hands. When it became apparent that he wouldn’t break through earth with lightning, Laxus dropped his attack, and Earnest dropped the shield as he did so.  
“Come on. At least Natsu was able to break through my shields and get close to touching me.” Earnest taunted.  
Suddenly, Laxus began to run around Earnest in a wide circle, sprinting around his target, looking for an opening. But no matter where he moved to, Earnest had a hand up, ready to form a barrier. Using some of his magic, Laxus leapt high into the air, jumping right over the wall that Earnest made reflexively, releasing orbs of lightning as he sailed above Earnest. The orbs weren’t especially fast, but each of them homed in on Earnest.  
With a slight grin, Earnest waved a hand in front of him, forming six small capsules shield with nothing inside them. Grabbing them quickly, he threw a capsule at each of the closing in orbs, which exploded on impact with his tiny shields. Each explosion created a shockwave that slammed into the crowd, pushing them back a step. Laxus and Earnest, however, were unfazed by the blasts.  
It was too late that Earnest realised that he had lost focus on Laxus while he had dealt with the homing orbs, and as he whipped around to face the blonde man, Earnest ducked under a punch aimed for his head. On the defensive, the shorter man was forced to duck and weave around the bigger man, dodging blow after blow. He could feel the energy coursing from Laxus’ fists as he danced around, trying to think of a way to produce a shield that would give him some breathing room.  
Laxus had to admit that he was impressed with the shield wizard’s speed as Earnest continued to evade his onslaught of punches and kicks. But he knew that sooner or later, as long as he kept pressuring the little man, that his defence would crack. He threw a right hook, and saw his chance as Earnest jumped back frantically.  
Lunging forward, Laxus smirked triumphantly as his boot landed in Earnest’s stomach, sending the diminutive man flying through the air. Flipping acrobatically, Earnest managed to land on his feet, crouched over, staring at Laxus, a little shocked.  
A chorus of cheers erupted from the Thunder Legion, and a few other guild members joined them. Others still shouted out their support of Earnest. Among them, Earnest heard one voice calling out to him.  
“You gonna let this jerk beat you up like that?” Gajeel’s voice rang out amidst the rest.  
The crowd quietened down as Earnest stood up straight, staring off with Laxus. “I guess I should congratulate you,” Earnest offered with a little smile, “It isn’t very often that someone actually manages to hit me. But the deal was for two hits.” He reminded Laxus. “And now it’s time to get serious. I don’t usually take the offensive,” There was no trace of his smile anymore, “But, as they say, ‘the best defence is a good offence.’ Right?”  
Not waiting for an answer, Earnest brought his hands up, a blue shield orb in each of them. “Imbue: Ice.” He said as he threw them at Laxus. Each orb grew paler as it sped towards Laxus, who dodged them with ease, the orbs whizzing past him. He dodged the next two, which glowed bright red, as Earnest launched them as well. He even managed to sidestep the next barrage of brown shield orbs.  
What he wasn’t prepared for was when they came back.  
Two frozen shields collided with his undefended back, each shattering on impact into icy shards, some of which pierced through his shirt, although they weren’t strong enough to do much more than scratch his skin. As he grew aware that he was under attack from behind, he twisted to face the returning orbs, narrowly avoiding one of the fire imbued shields. Its sister shield crashed into his shoulder, burning the blonde for a moment before he had the sense to send a pulse of lightning at it, destroying the flimsy shield instantly. The momentary distraction was enough though, and before he could move, a brown orb the size of a fist slammed into his stomach, winding him. It was a much tougher orb, and the earth energy it had been imbued with made it difficult for him to break it apart with magic, so he grabbed it, pulling it off of him with relative ease, and hurled it at the other earth shield, which was moving much slower.  
He watched with some satisfaction as the two orbs collided, breaking each other apart. He turned back to face Earnest in time to see the short man make an acrobatic leap up. Earnest sailed over Laxus, making a mid-air handstand directly above the blonde, forming a golden dome over the dragon slayer from his outstretched hands. Sliding down his creation, Earnest turned to face the newly trapped Laxus with a smug grin.  
A little wary of what a golden shield might do, Laxus took his time to examine it. Slowly walking up to the edge, he rapped on the curved edge with his knuckles, and was given a nasty shock as a result. Frowning, Laxus tapped it again, and after a second shock, he was sure that the shield was using some kind of electrical energy. Stepping back, he thought for a moment as the crowd began to whisper and murmur amongst themselves.  
“Is he…stuck?”  
“Did Laxus just get shocked? Like an electric shock?”  
“I wonder if Earnest has his jackets tailor made…”  
Waving at Laxus, Earnest stepped up to the shield. “So, give up yet? I think I’ve had enough.”  
Still frowning, Laxus shot a bolt of lightning at the shield, testing its limits. The shield absorbed the attack, seeming to glow brighter with the influx of lightning magic. “This is an impressive shield. How long can you keep this up?” Laxus questioned.  
“Hmm, if I had nothing else to do, probably about an hour or so. But in the middle of a battle, it would get to be too draining after about 5 or 10 minutes, depending on the size, and how much the person inside struggled against it. If it were regular-“ Earnest rested a hand on the dome shield, and the colour drained out of the orb until it was his regular transparent blue “-At least an hour, but this is nowhere near as effective against a dragon slayer. You see- what are you…!?” Earnest jumped backwards as Laxus took in a deep breath.  
“Lightning Dragon…ROAR!!!” Lightning spewed forth from Laxus’ mouth, smashing straight through the now regular shield dome. It raced forward, straight at Earnest, who, after a moment of disorientation, raised his left arm to cover his face.  
Blinding light exploded out as Laxus’ attack struck. Dust billowed around the gathered crowd who squinted into the blast site, looking intently for Earnest or Laxus. As the dust began to clear, two figures still stood, facing each other, each panting visibly.  
“Man…That was rough.” Earnest wheezed, coughing a little from the dust. “If I’d been any slower, that would have torn me in two.” He staggered forward onto his knees, but kept from landing face first on the ground. “But you didn’t hit me.” He grinned at Laxus.  
“I could hit you right now.” Laxus reminded him, slowly walking over to the other man.  
“You could.” Earnest agreed. “But I think we’ve both had enough. I may be down,” he explained, “But I’m not out of magic just yet.”  
“You look like you’re about to fall over. Here.” Laxus offered his hand to the shorter man.  
“Thanks.” Earnest grunted as he stood. “I just need a moment to catch my breath.”  
That was when Laxus noticed the blood dripping down Earnest’s left arm. “What? I thought you said I didn’t hit you.” He muttered.  
“Huh?” Earnest sounded puzzled.  
“Your arm. It’s bleeding. I must have opened one of those scars.” He grabbed Earnest by the elbow, and pulled it up for him to examine.  
“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked, the first to approach the two wizards.  
“I hit him with that last attack.” Laxus grunted at her, a little annoyed with her presence.  
“No. I’m fine.” Earnest said, still a little dazed. “It’s a special shield. Stops almost anything. But it demands a sacrifice. It always leaves a scar. I’ll be fine.”  
Not really understanding Earnest’s dazed babble, Laxus found the wound; a rather deep and jagged cut that ran halfway up the back of his forearm. “Lucy-“ He began. Blood was beginning to pour out in earnest, staining both Laxus’ hands and his shirt as it spilled off unto him.  
“-I’ll get Wendy.” She told him, already turning away to find the sky dragon slayer.  
“I’m fine.” Earnest told him, trying to yank his elbow out of Laxus grip. “I’ll just need a bandage, and it’ll heal up. They always do.” He told the blonde. “No need to bother anyone.”  
“Uh huh.” Laxus said, not convinced. “Come on, lets get you into the guild hall. Mira will have a bandage lying around somewhere.” He tried to lead Earnest towards the guild.  
“The fuck did you do to him!” Gajeel growled, appearing out of nowhere.  
“Gajeel?” Earnest said, a little surprised.  
“He wanted a fight, so I gave it to him.” Laxus replied woodenly.  
“Did ya need to slice his arm like that!”  
“I did it myself.” Earnest said, although Gajeel didn’t seem to hear him.  
“You underhanded bastard. Tricking him into weakening your cage so you can blast him with a bloody breath attack!”  
“Hey, I didn’t force him to do anything. He wanted a fight, and I gave him one.” Laxus told him hotly. “He, of all people, knows how to protect himself. Come on, Earnest, let’s get you inside.” He made to walk away.  
Agreeing with wanting to go inside, but not wanting to just leave Gajeel there, Earnest took a sort of half step towards the guild. The awkward movement put his foot on a loose stone, and he tripped with a cry of pain as his left arm hit the ground.  
Before Earnest could stand himself up, strong arms scooped him up. “Are you sure you’re o.k?” Earnest looked up into Laxus eyes, a little flabbergasted at finding himself held against the big mans chest.  
“I’m just fine.” He said, although he made no struggle to stand on his own as Laxus took him inside the guild.

 

“There. All done.” Wendy said, standing up straight.  
“Woah.” Earnest breathed in wonder. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” He examined the new scar that crossed over several others on his left arm.  
“Sorry about the scar. I did the best I could.” Wendy told him apologetically.  
“Don’t be sorry. This is amazing! The entire wound has closed over, and it can’t have been more than half an hour since it happened! Thanks Wendy!” Earnest praised. “You dragon slayers never cease to amaze me. This is incredible.”  
“It’s really no big deal.”  
“Don’t be modest. It would have taken a few weeks for this to heal naturally.” Earnest stood from the bench in the guildhall. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?” He asked.  
“You could let her rest.” Carla answered for the blue haired girl. “Yes, Wendy is incredible. But she doesn’t need fools like you coming to her with every little cut.” The white exceed folded her arms, staring at Earnest meaningfully.  
“Don’t listen to her. I’m happy to help. But I hope you won’t be fighting Laxus again anytime soon.”  
“He won’t be.” Laxus rumbled, approaching the group. “I think we’ve both seen enough of each other’s magic to know better.”  
Earnest nodded in agreement. “I should have known better than to challenge a dragon slayer.”  
“Come now. I think you did an admiral job.” Erza assured him, as the warrior wizard approached them, along with Gajeel, Lucy, Grey and Juvia.  
“Yeah, you were pretty cool out there.” Lucy agreed.  
“Either you’re stronger than I remember, or sparky is getting rusty.” Gajeel jibed.  
Earnest smiled at them. “Thanks. But I still need to get stronger. I hate having to use this,”- he gestured to his scar covered left forearm- “whenever I make a mistake.” He paused for a moment, before he grew excited. “Actually, while you are all here, I was thinking of throwing a party. At my manor, as soon as I get the main house properly cleaned up. And I was wondering if you guys would like to come. I mean, don’t feel like you have to, it’ll just be a bit of a dinner party.”  
Everyone looked at him, a little taken aback by the sudden invitation.  
“O.k, I guess it sounds like fun.” Lucy said, breaking the tension. “Who else are you going to invite?”  
“Well, I don’t really know everyone yet, but I was thinking of inviting Natsu as well. Also Mira-Jane, cause she’s been so nice to me. And then you can all bring a friend with you, as long as I get to meet them. It’ll probably take a few weeks for me to get the place cleaned up properly though, so don’t get too excited just yet.”  
“I’d like to see where you live.” Juvia announced. “Grey, will you come with me?” She asked the ice mage.  
“What? I have my own invite. I’m not going with you!”  
“Hmph, I guess I’ll go.” Laxus told Earnest.  
“I’ll be there.” Gajeel said a moment after Laxus.  
Finally, Erza spoke up. “I guess it depends.”  
“On what?” Earnest asked, nervous at the serious look she was giving him.  
“What is your opinion on strawberry cake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of Chapter 5, and I'd like to hear what you think! Do you like Earnest? Any comments about how I write? Or even just leave a comment saying you've read all the chapters. I'd like to hear from you! :D
> 
> Also, I apologize for the horrendous job on the fight scene in this chapter. I'm not good at them, and I've only (thankfully) only got one more planned for the foreseeable future. So please don't let it turn you off!


	6. Party Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the party. A bit more backstory for Earnest, and a bit of round-a-bout flirting.

“And for dessert,” Earnest chimed, re-entering the dining room with a platter in hand, “We have pavlova topped with whipped cream, strawberries and banana.” He said proudly, setting it down between where he sat and Laxus’ seat.  
The blonde man stared at the creamy dessert for a few moments, his appetite coming back, despite the steak he’d just devoured. “You don’t have to make so much food, you know. I didn’t hit you twice.” Laxus told him.  
“Huh? Oh I know. Neither of us won that bet, but I always make dessert. Life would be terribly unsatisfying without it. Plus, I just like to eat. I’m like a bottomless pit.” He grinned, patting his belly.  
“Then how come you’re so little?” Laxus asked, taking his own slice of dessert.  
“People always ask me that. I don’t know, really. I guess I just have a good metabolism, and that I exercise enough to burn it all off.” Earnest snorted, amused. “And it’s lucky I do, or I’d be fat as a house, the way I obey my sweet tooth.”  
“What was the idea behind throwing the party you mentioned?” Laxus asked, changing the subject.  
“What do you mean?” Earnest managed around his mouthful.  
“Why would you invite people for a party, when this place needs a lot of work? Not to mention, I don’t want people to know I’m staying here yet.”  
“Well, I do want to meet some more people. To me, it’s weird not knowing everyone in the guild. At Bound Wyvern, everyone knew everyone else’s business. And I figured it wouldn’t be a big deal. If people haven’t noticed you staying here yet, then they are unlikely to by the time we are ready for the party.” The short man explained.  
“But with all those people crawling around this place, one of them is bound to figure it out.” Laxus said, concerned about his own secrecy.  
“I doubt it.” Earnest said, finished a mouthful of dessert. “No-one will go upstairs at all, so as long as you haven’t left random things down here, you’ll be fine.”  
“How can you be certain that no-one will go upstairs?”  
“Well, it’s just not done. When a gentleman throws a party, he doesn’t invite his guests to his private chambers. No, guests are to remain in the public areas: namely, the dining room, the ballroom, the lounge and the sitting room. All of which are on the ground floor.”  
“You make it sound like it’s gonna be some posh ball, with dancing, a sit down meal, and a string quartet.” Commented Laxus snidely. At Earnest’s confused look, the blonde almost laughed. “Wait, you think that you’re going to get the members of Fairy Tail to dance with each other, to a string quartet!?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t have proper dancing with just strings. You need at least either a flute or piano. And why are you so…so perplexed at the notion of having a bit of a ball? Surely Fairy Tail isn’t so unsophisticated that the idea of dancing is alien.”  
Laxus just sighed at Earnest’s naiveté, rubbing his forehead with his palm. “You should make sure that they all know what you are planning. I guarantee that very few of them will share your view on what a party should be.”  
“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to make sure.” Earnest agreed. He paused for a moment. “Thanks for agreeing to fight me today.” He said at last.  
“No problem.” Laxus grunted. “You sure your arm is o.k?”  
“It’s fine. Wendy did a great job. I had no idea that magic like that existed.” He ran a hand over the new scar.  
“I never knew that shield magic could hurt it’s wielder.” Laxus commented, gesturing at the scar.”  
“Hm? Well, it’s a special kind. It’s a really powerful shield, but it only lasts for a few seconds.”  
“What makes it so special?”  
“Well, I can throw it up in an instant, and it’ll block anything. But to do that, it needs some of my blood. Which is why it leaves a scar.” Earnest explained, tracing over some of the other scars that covered his left arm. “As you can see, I’ve had to use it quite a bit.”  
“I guess I shouldn’t have gone so rough.” It wasn’t an apology, but Earnest smiled at the admission.  
“Nah. I enjoyed it, actually. Next time, though, you shouldn’t hold back at all. I want to see everything you can do.”  
“Hmph. I only held back because you were. Sheesh, I thought you said you wanted to show off in the fight.” Laxus countered.  
“Was it that obvious? I just didn’t want to take it too seriously. I think we gave them an alright show, so I’m not upset at all.”  
The finished their dessert in silence after that, each wondering the same thing.  
What if he’d fought his hardest?  
Even when the plate of pavlova was empty, neither of them moved, still lost in their own musings.  
“Although, now I’m curious.” Earnest finally piped up, deciding to take the plunge. “What is your strongest spell?” He fixed his eyes on the blonde man across the table.  
“Why should I tell you?” Laxus growled back.  
“I’ll tell you mine.”  
“Fine. The strongest would have to be Fairy Law. It takes out anyone the user sees as an enemy, but leaves my allies unharmed.”  
“That sounds cool.” Earnest said sincerely. “How does it hurt people? Like, with lighting?”  
“It’s one of the guilds sacred spells. It uses divine light to wipe away your enemies. Now what about you? What’s your strongest spell?” Laxus asked, genuinely curious to see how Earnest’s magic could measure up against Fairy Law.  
“Hmm, my strongest spell, that I’ve actually used, would be Absolute Zero. It’s sort of like a twisted shield. I cast it on someone, and nothing can get through it. On the flip side, whoever is stuck inside can’t use their magic at all. Plus, there is no light, no gravity, no sound. Whoever is inside loses all their normal senses, like smell and hearing. Absolutely nothing. Apparently, it can send people insane if they are in it too long, but I can’t keep it up for more than 12 hours.” Earnest said proudly.  
“That sounds…terrifying. But how can that be effective in a fight? Sure, you disable one enemy, but what if you are against an entire enemy guild? And what about when you run out of magic power, and your foe is released?”  
“I wouldn’t use it on just anybody. Certainly not unless I absolutely had to. The idea is that I could stop, if I was fighting a guild, their guild master. Then, for 12 hours their master can’t fight. And when I let him go, everyone is ready for him. Or we let him go in a rune field, so that he is trapped. Not to mention that I can move them in the shield, so I could drop them off a cliff, or move them to a location that is advantageous for us.” He explained.  
“I guess I’d need to see it to understand.” Laxus said after thinking about it for a few minutes.  
“Well, I’m going to bed.” Earnest announced. “We have a lot to do tomorrow to get this place ready for a party. I’ll also have to get around to everyone and tell them to dress up.” He yawned. “A job for tomorrow.”

 

“Hey Earnest!” Laxus called out as he entered the ballroom. “Wow, you’ve done a great job in here.” Gone was all the junk that had accumulated in the large, unused room, and while the wooden floor still needed some attention, it was a pretty amazing transformation.  
“Thanks.” Came Earnest’s disembodied voice, making Laxus look around the empty room to try and find him. There was a giggle, and then Earnest spoke again. “Up here.”  
Laxus looked up to see Earnest standing on top of a translucent blue disc which levitated next to one of the grand chandeliers. “What are you doing?”  
“They’re all so dusty, so I thought I’d dust them off.” Earnest said simply. Slowly, the blue disc descended from the high ceiling, until Earnest was the same height as Laxus. “And I couldn’t find a ladder.”  
“Well, it looks good.” Laxus repeated. “But I wanted to say that I finished putting that fence up around the orchard.”  
“Wow, really? Already? You work faster than I do.” Earenst praised. He rushed to a window and looked out, admiring Laxus’ handiwork. “That looks really good. And it’s only just past noon!” He exclaimed.  
“It wasn’t a very hard job.” Laxus dismissed.  
“Nonsense. It’d have taken me ages to do by myself. Well, I’m just about ready to eat. This can wait.” He gestured to the ballroom. “It’ll take me all afternoon to dust and polish and mop up this place anyway, so we might as well eat now.” He began walking out, heading for the kitchen. “What would you like to eat today? Risotto? Or how about some a nice, thick, potato and leek soup?” He offered.  
“I already took care of lunch.” Laxus said, following him.  
“Hm?” Earnest looked back at the big blonde. “What do you mean?”  
“Look, you’re not the only one who can cook, you know.” Was all Laxus told him, gesturing for him to keep moving towards the kitchen.  
“I never thought that you couldn’t cook.” Earnest muttered to himself. He gave a little “oh” of surprise as he entered the kitchen. Set on the bench were two plates, each with a large omelette spread across it. Two glasses of what Earnest assumed to be lemonade were placed behind each plate.  
“This smells so good!” Earnest exclaimed as he took a seat by the bench. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” He said, although he smiled appreciatively as his stomach growled.  
“Figured it’d be my turn to cook eventually. I’ve been here for a week now, and you haven’t let me cook once.”  
“I didn’t know you wanted to.” Earnest countered. “Now sit down so we can eat!” He didn’t wait, stuffing a piece of omelette into his mouth as Laxus sat down. He immediately spat it back out, fanning his face.  
“Did I forget to mention that it’s hot?” Laxus chuckled, cutting his own lunch into smaller pieces.  
“Aww, man! Not funny.” Earnest groaned, sucking in air over his burnt tongue. He grabbed his glass of lemonade, but paused. “This isn’t some kind of trap?” He asked suspiciously.  
“You never know.” Laxus avoided eye contact.  
Cautiously, Earnest put the glass to his lips and took a sip. Finding it to be safe to drink, he took a long draught of lemonade, enjoying its soothing chill over his burnt tongue. He emptied his glass, giving a gasp afterwards. “Man, that was cruel. You could have warned me.” He frowned at Laxus.  
“Calm down little man.” Laxus laughed at the glare he was receiving.  
“Little?!” His eyebrows shot up, and he took a deep breath.  
“Look at you, getting all worked up like that. It’d be cute if you didn’t have omelette all over your chin.” Laxus smirked at him, and Earnest jerked a hand to his face, feeling for egg.  
Quickly grabbing a napkin, the shorter man rapidly dabbed at the mess he had made over his chin. “Did I get it all?” He asked, leaning across slightly to Laxus.  
“All gone.”  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Earnest tried, more slowly this time, to take a bite of his lunch again. “Wow. This is delicious.” Earnest said, with his mouth half full.  
“Geez, you don’t need to sound so surprised.”  
“Maybe I’ll have to get you to cook more often.” Earnest smiled, half joking, half serious.  
“Good luck with that. This is about all I know how to make.” Laxus admitted, looking away.  
“Aww, don’t be like that. I can teach you, if you’d like.”  
That made Laxus frown, and Earnest sweated for a few moments, wondering if he should have said that.  
Finally, Laxus addressed him. “Where did you learn to cook anyway?”  
“Well, I spent almost a year living here with my Grandfather when I was 16. It was just the two of us. I dunno, Lady Linsong thought that it would be good if we could get past our differences. We were all the family we had left, I guess. Well, he couldn’t cook; he’d always had a maid. But she left because of family reasons after I’d been here for about 2 months, so I got a few recipe books out of the attic that my Grandmother had once used. According to my Grandfather, I cook just like she did. I never knew her though. She died young. But that’s what brought us a little closer, although we still fought a lot.” He stared off, reminiscing. “He used to get so mad that I was practicing magic while I lived here. I was training to take Bound Wyvern’s S class test, you see, so I couldn’t just stop using magic completely. And it’s not like I ever did it just to annoy him, you know? I just love the feeling of it so much. But he never understood that.” He chuckled darkly. “I must have been such a disappointment. He was such a proud man; tall, exquisite posture, handsome, strong. He worked so hard to build his life up. He found his soulmate, and married her. And look what he’s left behind. This marvellous estate. A vineyard that makes some of the best wine in Fiore. A library that has some of the rarest books in existence. And then there’s me. I mean, look at me. Some god had a twisted sense of humour here.” He ran a hand from his head down his body, indicating his entirety. “I’m barely tall enough to be in school. I was supposed to be his heir, and it’s like everything that he disliked in the world, I was destined to be. I’m some hedge wizard trying to use defensive magic as a weapon, which, by the way, was a bad idea. Numbers and business matters are like a secret code to me. And to top things off, I’m gay. What a cosmic screw up. He was never proud of me at all. And now he never will be.” He closed his eyes for a minute, trying not to work himself to tears. What a fool he was, going off like that in front of Laxus. The Lightning Dragon slayer surely had enough of his own issues to deal with.  
“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Laxus rumbled. “You aren’t your grandfather. You are Earnest Romayan, a shield wizard who is a part of Fairy Tail. We are your family now. Whatever that geezer wanted you to be doesn’t matter, cause you are your own person. You can’t let his expectations live your life for you.”  
Earnest sniffled, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Finally, he looked at Laxus, cracking a little smile. “Thanks. I guess you’re right.” He paused for a moment. “Sorry for going off like that.”  
“Don’t sweat it. We all have our issues.”  
Earnest sighed again. “I mean it. I feel better just having rambled on like that. Thankyou. For listening.”  
“No problem. You’re in Fairy Tail now. We look out for each other.”

 

 

"Sure. I'd love to meet them." Earnest replied enthusiastically to Mira-Jane. "Just make sure that you tell them to dress up."  
"No problem." Mira told him. "Thanks for letting me bring two people; I just couldn't pick one. Elfman and Lisanna both wanted to go so much when I told them about the party."  
"The more the merrier." Earnest smiled. Something about the lovely woman always made him feel good. "I'll see you there then." He excused himself, walking away from the bar in the guild hall. He looked around the members in the guild, hoping to find someone else to explain the dress code for his party. He'd gotten around to most of the guests, but he still needed to find Gajeel, Erza and Juvia. Finally he saw a familiar black haired wizard, sitting by himself at a table.  
"Gajeel!" Earnest called out. "I'm so glad I found you. I've been searching all over for you." He approached the Iron Dragon Slayer.  
"Yeah?" Gajeel looked up as he came over. "What for? You finally gone give me that re-match you owe me?"  
"What? No. I just wanted to tell you about my party." Earnest brushed off the challenge. "It looks like I'll be ready this Friday, so come on over around 6 in the evening."  
"Wow, you work fast. I'd have thought that giant place would take ages to clean up." Gajeel replied, a little surprised.  
"Well, I wanted to clean it up as much for me as for the party, so I had good motivation. But I wanted to explain something that I didn't make clear when I invited you." Earnest slowed down, a little embarrassed. "I planned for this to be a nice affair. So, I'm hoping that everyone can kind of dress up."  
"What? How do you mean? You mean, in a suit and tie?" Gajeel sounded almost offended.  
"Yeah…Although," Earnest looked at Gajeel closer. "Maybe you don't need a tie." He stepped closer. "Maybe just a white button up shirt, but don't do the collar up. Maybe leave the next button undone as well." Earnest could see it in his mind's eye, and he enjoyed what he could see.  
Smirking, Gajeel stood, looking down at Earnest. "Sounds like that's what I'll be wearing then."  
Earnest continued to look at his chest, eyes glazed over slightly, before he snapped himself out of it. "It's just a suggestion. I'm sure you will look just fine no matter what you wear." He stepped back, smiling happily at him. "I'll be happy as long as you go."  
"Where are you going?"  
Earnest did his best not to lose his smile at the sound of Levy's voice. Slowly, he turned around. "Hi Levy." He greeted.  
"Earnest's throwing a party." Gajeel told her. "On Friday."  
"Oh wow. That sounds like fun."  
"Except I have to dress up." Gajeel grumbled jokingly.  
"Don't sound so sour. You look great when you actually clean yourself up."  
"Hey, don't go saying that. I got a reputation to uphold."  
Earnest moved out from between them, trying to sidle away before the obvious question was asked.  
"Earnest, do you mind if I came?" Levy asked before Earnest could really get away.  
"Um, well, I…" He sighed internally, "I guess it would be o.k. Friday. 6pm. Dress nicely. Oh, and both of you be ready to dance."  
"Dance?"  
"Yeah. I plan to dance with all my guests." He told them, still holding the smile on his face. "I'll see you then." He left it at that, leaving the guildhall, heading straight home.

 

 

"Earnest?" Laxus called out, going down the stairs. He'd ventured down into the cellar at the sound of something cracking against wood over and over again. "Earnest?"  
There was a grunt in response, audible through a brief gap in the pounding against wood. At the bottom of the stairs, Laxus looked around the cellar. Wine racks lined the stone walls in the first chamber, all the way to the other end, where a solid looking wooden door marked the entrance to another room. The door, Laxus could see despite the distance, trembled in time with each thumping sound. Cautiously, the blonde walked over to the door and tried its handle, finding it unlocked. "I'm coming in." He warned, pushing the door open.  
It was a much smaller room than the previous chamber, a square of about five or six meters long on each side. Three wooden dummies were suspended from the ceiling and tied to the floor, each one marred by scratches almost entirely. Earnest was dancing around between them, punching them ferociously, causing the thumping noise that had caught Laxus' attention.  
"Whaddaya want." Earnest growled as he slammed his fist into one of the dummies, causing it to jiggle on its ropes. "I'm busy."  
Laxus recoiled slightly at the violence in Earnest's voice. "Nothing." He muttered, watching, a little in awe at the power that Earnest threw into his blows.  
"Then leave me alone." He didn't spare Laxus a look as he rained punch upon punch on the unfortunate dummy.  
"Just wondered what the sound was." Laxus muttered, leaning back against a wall as he folded his arms. “Continue like I’m not here.”  
And Earnest did. He continued to slog away at the training dummies, belting them with incredible power. While Laxus was sure that he would hit harder, the crazed anger that Earnest moved with did alarm him.  
The dragon slayer gave him a few more minutes to pound out his anger, before he casually commented, “So…Who are you so angry with.”  
“No-one.” Earnest grunted through gritted teeth. He weaved around a bit, before picking another dummy to beat up, putting his back to Laxus.  
“Call me cynical, but I don’t believe you.”  
Earnest didn’t reply, just panted a bit from the exertion.  
“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not bad to be angry at someone.” He waited, but there was no response. “Cause sometimes people just need to be beaten to a pulp.”  
Almost roaring, Earnest spun and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the dummy. With a great ‘CRACK’ the wooden dummy broke apart, it’s upper half hanging like a half-eaten body while it’s lower pieces clacked on the stone ground. He whirled on Laxus. “Is there something you want?” He growled.  
“Nah. I’m good.” Laxus kept his tone nonchalant.  
“Then get the fuck out of my face.”  
“Or what? You’ll beat me like that thing?” He jerked his thumb at the splintered dummy.  
Earnest raised his fist threateningly. “Don’t tempt me.”  
“Look at you, getting all cute when you’re angry.” Laxus taunted, standing up off the wall, cracking his knuckles.  
“W-What did you just call me?” Earnest said, taken aback.  
“Nothing.”  
“Then why are you here?” The shield wizard asked, rubbing his forehead as he calmed down a bit. It wasn’t like he was angry with Laxus, after all.  
“I could hear you beating those dummies from upstairs, and wondered what the noise was.” He paused for a moment. “You know, you could just have asked me if you wanted to do some training.”  
“I didn’t want training.” Earnest told him honestly. “I wanted to work out some anger. And now,” he gestured to the broken training dummy, “I have.”  
“Who’s got you so worked up, anyway?”  
Earnest just huffed. “No-one.”  
“And the sky’s green.” Laxus snorted at the obvious lie. “Who head do I need to knock some sense into? Or was it just that you couldn’t reach the high shelf?”  
“It’s nothing. I’m fine now.” Earnest told him, doing his best to sound sincere, but Laxus didn’t buy it.  
“Really? Then what’s with the fists?” He gestured at Earnest’s fingers, which quickly unfurled.  
“They just hurt a bit. I was just punch wood.” When Laxus quirked his eyebrow, Earnest huffed again. “Fine. Levy Mcgarden gets on my nerves. I don’t know why, but she does. Well, she cornered me today in the guildhall, and asked to come to the party.”  
“So?”  
“I couldn’t just turn her down in front of everyone!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because…Because then everyone would ask why she couldn’t come. There is no reason other than I don’t like her, but I can’t just say that to her face.”  
“Heh, trust me, it saves a lot of effort if you tell ‘em straight up how you feel.” Laxus offered.  
Earnest rolled his eyes. “Maybe for you. But I’m still trying to meet everyone, so I don’t want to come across as unsociable.”  
Laxus laughed at Earnest’s predicament. “Then just suck it up, princess. Man up and just deal with it.”  
“I was trying to.” Earnest said, poking Laxus’ chest. “But you distracted me. Remember?”  
“Fine, I’ll leave you to it.” Laxus opened the door walked out, calling over his shoulder, “But remember what I said about if you ever want to do some practice with a real man.”  
Earnest followed him out, deciding that he’d had enough. There were only a few days until the party, and he still had to do so much cooking. Maybe that would relax him. It always had in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was never meant to drag on so much, but I decided to put the extra scene with Gajeel and the second scene with Laxus in.   
> Why?  
> I guess I'm an enigma.   
> The party scene is next, and with it, some fluffy stuff. I'll get to it soon.


	7. It takes two to tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited dance party. A few minor ships of my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all,   
> SORRY!! For taking so long to post this chapter, but the first time I wrote it, it was almost an exact replica of a ball scene from Pride and Prejudice (I never thought that Laxus could resemble Mr Darcy) So I had to re-write the entire thing, and then I lost motivation and University assignments...The list goes on.  
> I ought to be back into a more regular posting habit now...Hopefully.

“You’re a very good dancer.” Lisanna commented as she tangoed with Earnest.  
“Thankyou.” He accepted the compliment. “You dance very well yourself.”   
“You flatter me.” She laughed, giving him a sheepish look. “I can’t even remember how many times I’ve stood on your toes tonight. I’m surprised you can still walk.”  
Earnest chuckled in response. “For a beginner, you have come a very long way.” The music faded out, and Earnest took a step back and bowed. “Thank you for dancing with me.”  
Giggling, Lisanna gave him a quick curtsey. “The pleasure was mine.”  
Standing straight again, Earnest grinned at her. “The next dance is a slow one. Why don’t you go see if a certain dragon slayer of the fire persuasion would like to join you on the dance floor?”   
“Maybe I will.” She said, looking around for Natsu, before grimacing. “If I can get him away from the buffet for more than 10 seconds, that is.”   
“Good luck.” Earnest laughed as they made their way off of the dance floor. He was pleased that most of his guests were dancing, even if it wasn’t the ballroom dancing that he’d been taught. The giant room had been polished within an inch of its life, and now that it had been cleared of all the junk his grandfather had stored in it, there was enough room for all his guests to dance with enough space left over for a buffet to be set up along one wall. There were seats placed around the walls for those who wanted to sit and chat, or just wanted a break from dancing.  
“How are you going?” Lisanna asked him. “I mean, have you danced with everyone yet? You said you wanted to.” She explained at his puzzled look.   
“Oh, I’m getting there. No need to rush through it though. It’s not like it’s a checklist; I can dance with the same person twice if I want to.” He told her as they approached where Lucy and Juvia were sitting. “I’ve danced with your brother twice already. And with Mira 4 times!”  
“I noticed that you only danced with Erza once.” Lucy giggled as Earnest sat.   
Earnest laughed with her. “While I don’t mind her leading, I’d prefer it if she wasn’t so forceful.”   
“Who will you dance with next?” Lucy asked as Lisanna left to go try and convince Natsu to dance.   
“Hmm, I don’t know.” He said thoughtfully, looking around the ballroom. “I haven’t danced with Wendy or Gajeel yet. It’s lucky that I danced with Levy when I did, now that she’s gone home.” He added as an afterthought.  
“What happened to Levy?” Juvia piped up.  
“Oh, she couldn’t handle the Cha-Cha and tripped. Poor thing twisted her ankle, so she went home.”   
“Are they the only people you haven’t danced with yet?” Lucy asked again.  
“Hm, now that I think about it, I haven’t danced with Laxus either. I hope he doesn’t talk as much as Evergreen did.” He shuddered at the memory. “Oh, and I still need to dance with Grey as well.”   
“Are you sure that there’s no one else?”   
“Hmm… Nope, I think they’re the last ones. Everyone else is accounted for.” He beamed at her.   
“What about me!” Lucy almost shouted at him.  
“What about you?” He calmly replied. He waited as she drew breath to shout again, before grinning at her. “Peace! How could I forget about the most beautiful woman here tonight? I was just going to save the best for last.” He told her, smiling cockily at her.  
“Yeah? Well, flattery will get you nowhere.” She told him resolutely, crossing her arms in a huff.   
“Oh, dear Lucy, it would only be flattery if it weren’t true.” He smiled at her before he sobered at Juvia’s despondent expression. “What’s the matter, Juvia? Aren’t enjoying yourself?” He asked seriously.  
“The party is very nice, but…” She trailed off, looking at the floor.  
“What is it? Is it the food? Did something taste bad?” Earnest quizzed, suddenly concerned about the quality of his cooking.  
“No, it’s not that.” Juvia mumbled, not looking at him. “It’s just…I just want…”  
“What is it? Tell me what you want, and it’s yours.” He told her with a warm smile.   
Suddenly the blue haired woman stood, almost knocking the chair over, and squawked at him, “I just want Grey to dance with me!”   
After his initial shock, Earnest smiled at her. “Well why didn’t you say so! Come on, I’ll get him to dance with you.” He told her, grabbing her arm and dragging her around to where Grey was sitting with Gajeel.   
“Just follow my lead.” He whispered to the water wizard as they approached the two seated men. Speaking much louder, he addressed Grey and Gajeel, “Look at you two!” He said, loud enough that most of his guests would hear him. “You go to a party, invited to dance, and you’ve sat here all night! Look at everyone out there, having a good time,” He gestured out to the dance floor, where couples were getting ready for the next dance, “yet you chose to waste your time sitting in sullen silence when there are partners aplenty, just waiting to get out there and have some fun.” He paused, letting them think that they were allowed to respond. When he saw Grey open his mouth to reply, Earnest continued, cutting him off. “It’s an affront in my own home, and I won’t have it! Look at poor Juvia here,” He pushed her forward, directing her towards Grey, “all she wants is to have a dance, and yet this beautiful young lady is denied time and time again. Well, what do you have to say for yourself!? What is your excuse this time?” He glared at Grey. Once again, as the ice wizard opened his mouth to respond, Earnest continued his tirade. “Oh, I’m sure that you have some great excuse, like you can’t dance. Or maybe you’re in the wrong shoes. Better yet, your feet hurt!” He paused for a moment, “We don’t believe you, do we Juvia?” He looked over at the bewildered Juvia, who, after a brief moment of hesitation, nodded in agreement.  
“No, we don’t.” She managed to say before Earnest took over.   
“Because you have both sat here all night, so how could you have sore feet! So, Grey, you will dance the next two dances at least with Juvia here, or,” He leaned in close, “You can see how you feel after dancing with Erza for the next two dances.” He let his speech sink into the poor ice wizards head, as Grey gulped. “So, what’ll it be?” He asked finally.  
Grey stood and nodded to Juvia. “Juvia.” He said simply.  
“That’s no way to ask a girl to dance!” Earnest exclaimed. “I wonder if Erza could show you-“  
“Juvia, would you please dance this dance with me?” Grey asked her properly.  
“Much better.”   
“Of course I will! Oh Grey, my darling, I thought you’d never ask!” Juvia replied excitedly, grabbing and dragging Grey onto the dance floor.   
Earnest smiled as he watched them go.  
“That was cruel.” Gajeel chuckled from his seat.  
“Don’t think you’re off the hook.” Earnest said, dropping the smile as he turned on Gajeel. “You haven’t danced at all yet, and I did say that I was going to dance with everyone!” He grabbed at Gajeel’s arm. “Come on. This is a slow one, it’ll be easy for you.” He said, pulling the iron dragon slayer up as the music began to play.   
“I hate dancing.” Gajeel said gruffly, pulling against Earnest.  
“Please? For me?” Earnest said, giving his best puppy look.  
“…Fine.”  
With a grin, Earnest pulled him along. “It’ll be fun, you’ll see. I’ll lead.”  
“Woah woah woah, doesn’t that make me the girl then?” Gajeel object pulling out of Earnest’s grip.  
“Only if you want to be. You’re all man in my eyes though.” Came the smooth reply, as Earnest grabbed Gajeel by his hand, putting his other on his back. “If you want to lead though, you’ll need to put a hand on my back, not my shoulder.” The shield wizard looked at where Gajeel’s hand rested on his right shoulder.  
“…You do it.” Gajeel finally grunted, as other couples began to dance around them.   
Earnest smiled at him. “O.k. Now, we’ll start with a very basic waltz. Backwards on your right foot, and then to the left. And one two three.”   
Earnest guided his partner through the basic movements as Gajeel got used to the dance. The shield wizard kept it simple for his partner, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. He didn’t bother trying to make the dance any harder, even after Gajeel had picked up the basic movements; he just repeated them over and over again.  
“You got the hang of that very quickly.” Earnest complimented.  
“It still feels weird dancing with another guy.”   
“Are you sure that it’s not the dancing part that’s weird?”   
“Where’d you learn to dance anyway?” Gajeel asked, ignoring the jibe.  
“Back at Bound Wyvern. We had a wizard who used dance magic called Suzie. She taught me how dance a bit for a job we went on once. I enjoyed it so much, I asked her to teach me more.”  
“Dance magic? Like Vijeeter?” Gajeel scoffed at the thought of the weak Fairy Tail wizard.  
“Same concept, but she was much more deadly. She was my fellow S class back at Bound Wyvern. Her dances are much more combat specific, kind of like Erza’s armour. Different dances grant her different bonuses, and she fights with a sword too.”  
“Dancing aint exactly impressive in a fight.” Gajeel sneered.  
“True, but…It’s hard to explain. You’d need to see it. Trust me though, she is way out of Vijeeter’s league when it comes to ability.” Earnest assured him. “I’d ask if you were having a good time tonight,” He said, changing the conversation suddenly, “But you haven’t done anything but sit there so far.”   
“Maybe I prefer to watch people.”  
Earnest’s eyebrows shot up. “Prefer to watch people what?” He returned, as sultrily as possible.  
Gajeel chuckled. “Dance, you perv.”   
“Oh really?.” Earnest paused for a moment. “And, uh, who is that you’ve been watching?” He asked, looking up from underneath his eyelashes.   
“Hmm, well, there is this one person in particular.” Gajeel began. “They’re a much better dancer than anyone else is. I’ve been waiting to dance with them all night.”   
Earnest tried not let his shock at Gajeel’s forward manner show. Instead, he drew the Iron dragon slayer closer, slowing their steps as the music began to fade. “If you want to dance with them, why don’t you just ask them?” He said, just louder than a whisper, his heart thumping erratically in his chest.  
“Excuse me. Do you mind if I cut in?”   
Earnest jumped back in shock at the sound of Laxus’ voice. “Uh-um,” He stuttered as he faced the lightning dragon slayer before he composed himself, “I mean, sure.” He took another step back. “I hope you know what you’re doing though, because Gajeel’s just a beginner.” He said hurriedly, already moving away to hide his growing blush.   
The two dragon slayers stared at each other in annoyance, unmoving as upbeat music began for the next dance.  
“Why the hell did you scare him off like that for?” Gajeel demanded finally.  
Before Laxus could reply, Erza walked up to the two of them. “Are you two dancing this dance together? Or are you looking for a partner?” She offered her arm to either of them. Quickly, Gajeel grabbed Laxus.  
“We’re dancing this one together.” He said hurriedly, remembering the look of panic on Natsu’s face when Erza had ambushed him earlier. The fire dragon slayer had looked ready to puke after the dance, and Gajeel half suspected that he had.   
“Why the hell would you say that!” Laxus hissed when Erza had left them.   
“Why did you ask to dance with me?” Gajeel hissed back.  
“I didn’t! I wanted to- Never mind.” He grumbled.  
“Ah, I get it.” Gajeels eyes lit up with malicious intent.   
“What?” Laxus snapped back, staring daggers at Gajeel, daring him to go on. The raven haired wizard continued.  
“You have a thing for my little friend.”  
“The fuck I do!”   
“That’s pretty messed up.” Gajeel grinned wickedly at the taller man. “I never would have thought that you went that way. But it makes sense now, why Freed is all over you.”  
“Listen,” Laxus snarled, pulling Gajeel closer so that he wouldn’t be over heard as couples began to dance around them, “I don’t want Earnest, or any man, in that way. I just know that he thinks himself to be in love with you.”  
“So what? It’s not like that concerns you. Unless…Earnest really does get your motor running.” Gajeel jeered.  
“His infatuation with you,” Laxus continued, ignoring the other man’s taunts, “makes him blind. He doesn’t see how you’re no good for him.”  
“Oh? And let me guess, you’d be good for him?” Gajeel sneered. “I don’t get this interest into Earnest’s wellbeing, seeing as you blasted a new scar into his arm only two weeks ago.”   
Laxus stiffened at Gajeel words, before his glower intensified. “That’s different. He wanted to fight me.”  
“So he’s allowed to choose who he fights, but not who he fucks?” Gajeel shot back.   
Taking a deep breath, Laxus’s grip of Gajeels shoulder grew painfully tight, but Gajeel kept himself from wincing. “If you hurt him-“  
“He’s a big boy. Earnest can take care of himself.” Gajeel interrupted him, pulling himself out of the taller man’s grip. “He keeps himself pretty well defended, you know. I think we’ve had enough ‘dancing’ for one night.” With that he walked off the dance floor, heading straight back to the seat he’d been in before Earnest had pulled him out of it.  
Laxus walked off as well, avoiding the gaze of Erza as he moved to the buffet. Most of the food had been eaten by now, but the punch bowl was constantly being re-filled, so he grabbed glass, filled it, and drank it down in one, enjoying the light sting of the alcohol in his throat. It wasn’t as strong as he’d hoped, but he knew that if he had enough of the fruity drink, it would have the same effect.  
“Hey Laxus, want to dance with me again?” Mira asked him, holding her own glass of punch.  
“Sure, I guess so.” He grumbled, refilling his glass with punch.  
“Boy, Earnest sure knows how to throw a party. Look at how much fun everyone’s having.” Mira giggled as Juvia and Grey danced by. “And there hasn’t been a single fight.”  
“The nights not over yet.” Laxus grumbled, more to himself. “There’s still time.

 

“I noticed you’ve been dancing quite a lot with a certain someone.” Earnest commented with a conspiratorial smile as he danced with Laxus. “Is there a little something something going on between you and Mira-Jane?”  
“No way. She’s too…sweet, ever since Lisanna passed away.” Laxus replied. Earnest stopped moving, his jaw dropping, and it took Laxus a few moments to realise that he mustn’t have heard about Edolas. “It’s a long story, but there was a time when everyone thought Lisanna had died. Mira blamed herself a lot, which is why she stopped going on missions. Now Lisanna is back, but Mira is still way too soft hearted.”  
“Wow, I never knew about that.” Earnest resumed dancing to the merry tune.  
“Yeah. I mean, Mira’s sweet and all, but she’s such a pushover now. Lisanna, on the other hand…Man, she looks good enough to eat.”   
“Steady there, Sparky.” Earnest stopped at the glare Laxus gave him. “What?” He asked with trepidation.  
“Sparky?”  
“Isn’t that your nickname?”  
“Who the hell told you that?”  
“Well, Gajeel said that everyone calls you that.” Earnest explained.  
“Of course he did.” Laxus muttered.  
Earnest gave a big sigh. “I fell for a trick, didn’t I?” Laxus just nodded. After a moments silence, Earnest chuckled. “That Gajeel. It’s just like him to do such a good trick.”  
“How was that a good trick?” Laxus grumbled. “If you weren’t five foot nothing, I’d have flattened you.”  
“Hey, I’m 5’6’’ thank you very much. Besides, it’s unbecoming for a gentleman to flatten the host.” Earnest grinned.   
“You know what else is “unbecoming”,” Laxus sneered the word, “for a gentleman? Sitting by the punch bowl for the last half hour, getting wasted.” He nodded over to where Gajeel was standing, although leaning was more accurate with the way that the Iron Dragon Slayer was supporting himself against the wall.   
“Well, it must be difficult for him. He was so looking forward to dancing with Levy tonight. Such a pity that she twisted her ankle so early tonight. The Cha-Cha can be very taxing for beginners.” Earnest said, full of false empathy. “Such a pity. At least Jet was able to take her home safely.   
“I seem to remember her dancing that dance with you.” Laxus called out his bullshit. “And from where I was standing, she didn’t look to fall so much as she was tripped.”  
“Accidents happen.”  
“Not with your dancing.”  
“Why Laxus, I don’t have the slightest idea what you are trying to imply.” Earnest replied, his voice dripping with innocence.  
“That you’re a masterful dancer who would only trip if he wanted to.” Before Earnest could defend himself, the blond continued. “And that with Levy out of the way, Gajeel would suddenly be free to dance with you.”   
“I’m sure that I don’t know what you’re talking about… Although, now that you mention it, Gajeel hasn’t danced with anyone besides me tonight. What a coincidence.” He smiled smugly to himself.  
“You think you’re so devious, don’t you.”   
“I try.”  
“I don’t get what you see in that guy.”  
“Whatever do you mean?” Earnest tried playing dumb, which Laxus found almost offensive.  
“You’d have to be blind to miss the way you stare at him. How you brighten up at the sound of his name. Geez, you’re like a puppy chasing his master.”  
“Alright, so I like Gajeel. I don’t have to explain why.” Earnest returned with his usual cheeriness.  
“I just think you’re making a mistake.”   
Earnest looked at him, an amused smile on his face. “A mistake? No, I know what a mistake feels like,” he raised his left arm, referring to the scars hiding underneath his shirt, “and this is not one of them.”  
“Not every mistake marks the skin.”   
“Trust me, if I get my way, there’ll be marks all over my skin.” Earnest told him huskily, before grinning sheepishly at Laxus’ frown. “Sorry, I shouldn’t talk that way to my guests.”   
“You know I live here.”  
“Tonight, you are a guest!” Earnest grew serious again. “I appreciate your concern, really. You’ve been a good friend to me, but I know what I’m doing, o.k? Trust me.”  
After a long pause, Laxus sighed. “Whatever. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though.”

 

 

“Thanks so much for coming.” Earnest said, farewelling the Strauss family. “I’m glad that I got to meet you all.”  
“It was a lot of fun.” Mira said with a quick giggle. “I hope you’ll throw another party just like it.”  
“Yeah!” Lisanna agreed. “It was fun to see everyone dressed up like that. We should do it again sometime.”  
“Maybe I will throw another one. But I really need to focus on taking some jobs for now.” Earnest told them. “But if ever you want to just dance, I’m always up for it. You don’t need a special reason, you know.”  
“I might take you up on that.” Mira said as she turned around and made her way down the path, followed by Elfman and Lisanna.   
They were the last group to leave, so Earnest watched them go, not going back inside until they were all the way to the road into Magnolia. Shutting the door behind himself, he exhaled, leaning against the wall. It had been exhausting to dance with everyone, and although he had enjoyed it immensely, his feet were starting to protest being stood on. Alone now, he could drop his energetic and friendly façade, and he tiredly made his way back to the ballroom, where his final guest remained.   
“Come on, lets get you up.” He said more to himself than the inebriated dragon slayer. “It’s time for bed.” He leaned down to get a grip on the raven haired man, who was lying on his back.  
“Don’t wanna.” Gajeel grunted, staring up at Earnest as he leaned in. The shield wizard’s eyes widened as a strong arm pulled him down to the floor, on top of Gajeel.   
“Wha-“ Was all Earnest managed before a heavy hand clumsily guided his head down until mouth met Gajeel’s lips, forcing him into a sloppy kiss. It took him a few moments to gather his wits before Earnest could pull away. “Gajeel! What are you doing!”   
“Giving you what you want.” Gajeel growled, pulling Earnest back down.   
The smaller man resisted, rolling off of the iron dragon slayer. “What are you talking about?”  
“I’m not blind. I know how you feel about me.” Gajeel rolled onto his side, taking a seductive pose without realising it.   
“But here? Now?” Earnest asked wide-eyed. This wasn’t what he’d expected his party to end with, but he knew an opportunity when he saw one.   
“Why not?” Gajeel didn’t wait for an answer, rolling on top of Earnest, pinning him to the hardwood floor of the ballroom. He sought out Earnest’s mouth with his own, kissing the shield wizard hungrily.   
Earnest returned the kiss with gusto, despite the taste of alcohol that flooded his senses, moaning into Gajeel’s mouth as the dragon slayer rubbed a hand over the growing bulge in his pants. As they continued, Earnest tried to push away the sense that something wasn’t right. When he felt Gajeel fumbling with his belt, Earnest pushed the bigger man off of himself.   
“Wait.” He gasped, trying to get his breath back as he grabbed Gajeel’s wrists. “This isn’t right.”   
Gajeel just growled at him, trying to get back on top of the smaller man.   
“No.” Earnest told him firmly. “I can’t do this when you’re drunk like this.” He explained.   
“Why not?” Gajeel struggled against Earnest’s grip on his wrists.  
“Cause you’ll regret it in the morning.” Earnest smirked at him. “And you might hurt someone.”   
Gajeel growled at him as Earnest moved over top of the dragon slayer again. “You fucking tease me all night long, to say no. Fucking asshole.”  
“Hey.” Earnest grinned down at him. “Another time, I promise…But, how about I give you an advance on that.” He rubbed a hand over Gajeels crotch, pleased to find the dragon slayer sporting wood. “I’m sure that your iron dragon could use some attention.” He purred as he began to undo Gajeel’s pants.   
“What the-“  
“Shhh.” Earnest shushed him, pulling away the dragon slayers pants and underpants. “Just let me take care of you.” He leaned in and licked from the base to the tip, eliciting a moan from Gajeel, which made him grin. He suckled gently at Gajeel’s tip, revelling in the noises that the bigger man made, before he parted his lips and took Gajeel’s length into his mouth. He took it as far as he could, doing his best to suppress his gag reflex. It was everything that he’d dreamed of: thick, but not jaw strainingly so, and he guessed it would be a bit more than 8 inches long. Perfect. He thought to himself as he began to bob up and down the rigid member.  
So engrossed was he in his ministrations, that the shield wizard failed to notice the figure standing stoically in the doorway, watching the two of them. Nor did he see the figure plant a hand on the wall as it watched for the better part of a minute before moving on.   
Fondling the dragon slayers balls with one hand, and having slid the other up Gajeel’s torso to absently play with the erect nipples up there, Earnest grinned around his mouthful as he felt two heavy hands clutch at his hair, gently trying to push him faster. He complied to Gajeel’s wish, and with his added speed, it didn’t take much longer for Earnest to bring Gajeel to climax. There was no warning besides a weak thrust from the raven haired man’s hips and a groan through clenched teeth before the salty liquid began to spurt into Earnest’s mouth. Gajeel’s hands let go of his hair, whether because he was out of energy, or he was letting Earnest pull off, he had no idea, but Earnest continued to suck on the sensitive tip, coaxing out every last drop of cum. When he was satisfied that Gajeel was finished, Earnest made a show of grinning at Gajeel as he swallowed it down.   
“Damn.” Gajeel breathed as Earnest stood.  
“Imagine what it’ll be like when you’re sober.” Earnest grinned at him. He concentrated for a moment, before raising a hand, and Gajeel flailed briefly as he was raised from the floor on a blue platform. “But there’ll be time for more tomorrow.” He promised, walking out of the ballroom, the blue platform carrying Gajeel behind him.   
Gajeel lay his head back and closed his eyes, exhausted suddenly. He was dimly aware of going up stairs, but he was asleep before Earnest made it to the second story landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me address what I feel to be the elephant in the room. I know that a lot of people fantasise about Gajeel having dick piercings. Don't worry, I do to ;) But, I have no experience with them whatsoever, and didn't want to write about them terribly, so I avoided them. Sorry to disappoint, but I feel this is better.
> 
> Secondly, I apologise for the rubbish fluff at the end. Like I said in the beginning notes, I lost a lot of motivation, and just wanted to get it done. Next time it'll be better. (That's what he said)


	8. The second dummy falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus reacts to Earnest and Gajeel.   
> A clue to find Lady Linsong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK! But exams are over now, so my motivation is making its way back.  
> The quality of this one isn't great, which is why I didn't put the smut in this chapter (Cause I want it to be good [spoiler alert, I guess])   
> Lots of explanations, sorry, but its about to get pretty interesting (In my opinion, anyway)

Gajeel awoke to humming, which is why he thought that he was still asleep. But as the humming continued, he became more and more aware of his throbbing head. He gently rolled himself over away from the light that was hitting his face.  
“Gajeel.” A voice called playfully. “It’s time to wake up.” There was a sound of curtains opening, and Gajeel squeezed his eyes shut harder, despite not even facing the window. He gave a groan as someone sat on the bed, tugging at the blankets that covered him. “Come on. It’s midday already.” Earnest told him.  
“So?” Gajeel mumbled.  
“I brought you something to help your head stop throbbing.”  
Gajeel heard the sound of a spoon stirring against a glass and gingerly opened his eyes. Earnest sat on the bed in front of him, holding a glass of brown liquid in one hand as he stirred its contents with his other. “Looks like shit.” Gajeel snapped, closing his eyes again.  
“Tastes like it too. But it is guaranteed to cure hangovers in less than 10 minutes.” Earnest paused. “Although, with how much you had to drink last night, I’d give it 15.”  
Gajeel groaned internally at the thought of how much he’d had to drink at the party. It had started out fine, but then he had found a few bottles of various spirits in the kitchen. Eight year old brandy, twelve year old scotch. And adding them to his glasses of punch throughout the evening had certainly been a good idea at the time. Finally, he reached out as he sat up in bed, and took the glass from Earnest.   
“Best to pinch your nose, and down it in one.” Earnest grinned, clearly enjoying Gajeel’s discomfort. Gajeel followed the instructions, trying to drink the brown liquid quickly. He gagged as it hit the back of his throat, and his eyes widened as he sprayed the drink from his mouth. A blue shield materialised, catching the spray before the brown liquid could hit the white bed sheets or Earnest.   
“You trying to kill me?!” He shouted over top of Earnest’s laughter, before he groaned and rubbed at his temples.   
Taking the mostly empty glass from Gajeel, Earnest grinned at him as he brought another glass of the foul drink to the dragon slayer from the bedside table. “I thought that might happen, so I brought a spare. It’s easier the second try.”  
Gajeel had a hard time believe that drinking such a disgusting drink ever got ‘easy’. Somehow it had tasted of orange juice mixed with old cream and black pudding, and it was not a taste he was eager to retry. “No.” He told Earnest flatly. “I’ll handle it the old fashioned way: By sleeping it off.” He grouched, rolling onto his side and pulling the covers over his head.  
“Aww, but Gajeel, as much as I enjoy watching you sleep, I need to go to the guildhall, and I can’t just leave you here.” Earnest explained cheerily. After a pause, he pulled the covers away from Gajeel, braving the baleful glare he received. “Tell you what,” Earnest began, sliding his free hand to Gajeel’s thigh, “if you drink all of this right now, I’ll give you a reminder-“ his hand travelled up the dragon slayer’s thigh to palm at his crotch- “of what we did last night before I leave.” He winked at Gajeel slyly before offering the drink to him once again. As Gajeel took the drink from him, Earnest leaned in and whispered into his ear seductively, “And later I’ll give you exactly what I promised you.”   
Gajeel skulled the drink as he grew hard under Earnest’s hand, his eyes never straying from Earnests own as he swallowed loudly.   
“Someone’s eager.” Earnest chuckled as he lowered his head between Gajeel’s legs, taking in his scent. He had to admit, his tactic had been as much for Gajeel as it had been for him: he’d been feeling unusually randy all morning.  
Gajeel gave an aroused moan as Earnest freed his cock form his pants, already hard. He felt hornier than he should with his hangover, but true to Earnest’s words, it was already beginning to clear from the drink. He moved his hands to Earnest’s hair, pushing him down into his crotch with a lusty groan.  
And that was as much as Laxus could stand to watch from his place in the hallway, looking in through the not quite closed door. Scowling at the world in general, the blonde turned and made his way downstairs, careful not to disturb the pair inside.   
Moments after Laxus had left, a robed figure looked into the room from the same spot, smiling at the couple inside. The figure placed a hand on the door, opening it a fraction more at the same time that Gajeel moaned lustily. And then it was gone. 

 

Having just sent Gajeel on his way (After a very handsy shower together) Earnest made his way down to the cellar, following the sound of wood being given a hard pounding. He hadn’t realised that it was so easy to hear when someone was using one of the training dummies. “Laxus?” He called as he approached the training room. He didn’t expect a reply, so he went straight on into the smaller room. Sure enough, Laxus was there, punching away at one of the two remaining dummies.   
“I see what you mean. You can hear that from the front door.” Earnest told the occupied wizard.   
Laxus just grunted in return.   
Earnest stood and watched, unsure how to proceed. He could tell that Laxus was unhappy about something, but he had no idea what. After a long, uncomfortable pause filled with the sound of knuckles on wood, Earnest spoke up. “So…Did you enjoy the party last night?”   
“Yes.” Laxus grunted as he punched at the dummy with renewed vigour.   
“Then did something happen this morning?” Earnest asked.  
“You’d know.” Laxus muttered bitterly.   
“What?” Earnest wasn’t sure if he’d heard right.  
“Gajeel.” Laxus grunted in frustration.  
“What about him?” Earnest asked, raising his voice over the sound of Laxus’ hits. His own patience at an end for a moment, he yelled at Laxus, “Can you stop beating that poor dummy to a pulp and talk to me!”  
With a feral growl, Laxus blasted the wooden person with lightning, shattering the entire mannequin. With a quick shield, Earnest protected himself from the hail of splinters that sped out from the explosion.  
“Was that really necessary?” Earnest sighed, more to himself than to Laxus  
For a while, he wasn’t sure that the blonde would reply as he stood panting, stoically observing the remains of the training dummy. “Why is he here?” Laxus demanded finally.  
“Who? Gajeel?” Earnest replied, stepping back as he gathered his thoughts. He briefly wondered at how Laxus had known that Gajeel had been here, but he didn’t dwell on it: He hadn’t been discreet with Gajeels presence. At the curt nod from Laxus, Earnest kept talking. “He was drunk, and it was way too late to walk him home.” He frowned at the aggressive dragon slayer. “Why does it matter if he was here, anyway? This is my house, after all.” He reminded Laxus.   
“But I’m staying here, and I don’t want anyone to know!” Laxus told him gruffly. “Gajeel-“ He spat the name, “-would never let me live it down if he knew I was living here.”   
“I don’t get why you don’t want anyone to know!” Earnest replied defensively. “Is it that embarrassing for you to be living here? Is my reputation so terrible as to drag you down?” He demanded.   
“What?” Laxus asked, his train of thought derailed. “Where did that come from? No-one thinks you have a bad reputation.”  
“Then why don’t you want people to know?”  
“Because…Because…” Laxus paused, his anger losing its heat. “I’m an S class wizard who can’t find his own place to live!” He shot out finally. “There, are you happy now?”  
Earnest softened at the admission. “So it’s your pride.” He said plainly, quickly going on as Laxus opened his mouth to protest. “No-no, I didn’t mean it as an insult. There is nothing wrong with having some pride. But this is still my house.” He repeated quietly.  
“I know that.” Laxus told him indignantly, looking away, and Earnest smiled at the pouting behaviour.  
“Look, I really have enjoyed you staying here.” Earnest told him. “You have made it very easy to get set up, and you have worked harder than I have to get this place looking decent again. And I do appreciate it. I really do. But who I want to stay in my house is my choice. I want you to stay, but I also want to spend time with Gajeel as well. That will mean he will come over.” He made it clear.   
“You yourself said I have done so much for you. For this place.” Laxus returned. “Does that mean nothing to you?”  
“Of course it does.” Earnest thought for a moment. “So I guess, as a favour, I will do my absolute best to make sure that Gajeel doesn’t know that you are staying here. But you have to be careful too. I will try to tell you if he is going to be here, and he won’t stay on the second floor anymore. How does that sound?”  
“Good enough.” Laxus conceded. “Thankyou.”  
“No problem. I wish you’d told me sooner, so that he didn’t have to suffer.” Earnest grinned, jerking a thumb at the second shattered dummy.   
Grinning sheepishly, Laxus looked again at the splinters around the training room. “I’ll clean that up.” He told Earnest, moving for the door to get a broom from upstairs.   
“Do it later.” Earnest told him with a shrug. “I’m off to the guildhall to pick a job. Feel like coming?”   
“Where’s Gajeel?”  
“Probably at his house by now. He was going to take a nap.”  
“I’m not surprised with how much he had to drink.” Laxus replied pointedly, wondering whether Earnest would mention what he’d done with Gajeel earlier.  
“Hmm? Oh, I gave- uh, yeah, he’s still a bit out of it.” Earnest said at length, not wanting to talk about his morning’s activity.  
They ascended that stairs and went outside. Earnest locked the door with the big iron key and turned around to face Magnolia. He sighed, thinking of how it took so long to get to the guildhall. It was the afternoon already, and it would take him an hour to walk there, but he did want to see if there were any jobs. It wasn’t that he needed to work; his grandfather had left him a large enough inheritance, but he hated the thought of being idle just because he could.   
“What?” Laxus grunted at Earnest’s sigh.   
“Oh, it just takes so long to get to the guildhall from here.” Earnest told him, beginning to walk towards the road.   
“You walk?” Laxus asked, incredulous.  
“Yeah.” Earnest said guardedly. He felt sure that Laxus was poking fun at him. “What’s the matter with walking?”  
“It’s slow.” Laxus barked with a laugh. “What’s the point of having magic if you have to walk everywhere?”   
“Well I’m sorry that I never learned aero magic to fly, or speed magic like Jet.” Earnest replied dourly.   
“Come ‘ere.” Laxus said with a grin, reaching for the smaller wizard. Earnest stepped back, not quite sure what Laxus was intending. “Don’t you trust me?” Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Earnest hesitated, before stepping forward again. “I trust you.” He said sincerely.  
“Good.” Laxus said, drawing Earnest into his arms.   
Earnest had a moment to appreciate the warmth and strength of the arms around him before everything went white. His body tingled all over. Pain flared briefly where Laxus had been touching him. Sparks tickled over his entire body, mixing pleasure with pain. Panic set in as Earnest realised that he couldn’t breathe, and when he tried to struggle, he found himself unable to move. And then he could see again. They were standing on the roof of the guildhall, looking out at Magnolia.   
Legs weak, Earnest fell to his knees, sucking air into his lungs. “That…That…” Then he coughed and gave up trying to speak.  
“Sure beats walking.” Laxus grinned at him cockily.  
“A little warning would have been nice.” Earnest chastised, sitting properly, looking over the edge of the roof. “But yeah, it does beat walking.”   
Laxus jumped off the roof, grinning back at Earnest when he landed on the ground. “What, is the little man too high up?”  
“Smart ass.” Earnest called back. Calmly waving his hand, a blue disc appear a step down from the edge of the roof, which Earnest stepped onto. Slowly, the shield descended to the ground, dissolving as it touched the earth.  
“Earnest?” Came a voice from the guildhall.  
“Hmm?” Earnest turned around to find Mira-Jane. “Oh, hi Mira. How are you today?”  
“I’m fine. I’m glad you’re here; Master Makarov wants to see you. I sent Lisanna to find you, so I don’t suppose you met her on your way?”  
“No, sorry. I, uh, took a different route than usual. What’s the master want with me?” He asked.  
“He says he’s found something about where Eleanora might be.” Mira explained.  
“What?!” Earnest exclaimed. “Where is he?” He rushed into the guildhall without waiting for a response. “Master!” He yelled out, trying to find the small wizard saint.   
“There’s no need to shout.” Master Makarov told Earnest from where he sat on the bar. “I’m right here.”  
“Mira said you found Eleanora!” Earnest demanded, approaching him. “Where is she?”   
“Who’s Eleanora?” Laxus whispered to Mira.  
“That’s the name of Earnest’s old master from Bound Wyvern. Eleanora Linsong.” Mira explained. “The master told me a little about her.”  
“Steady on, young man. I have some information of where she was and might still be.” Master Makarov tried to calm Earnest down.  
“Where? Did she return to Riloka?” Earnest remained undeterred.  
“No. In fact, I can’t be certain that she is even where I think she is. But there have been sightings around an old temple. Giant, stone golems with glowing red writing all over them recently came to life in this ancient temple.” The master explained. “Only a single priest made it out alive to warn the nearby town of what had happened. He was in such bad shape that he passed away before long.”  
“So? Where is this temple!” Earnest almost shouted impatiently.   
“All in good time. The stone golems left the town alone for a while, but every night now they attack, and the townspeople are helpless to stop them. So we have received a job request to go and sort it out.” The master paused for a moment, before continuing. “And it’s an S class quest, so I can’t allow you to take it.” He finished finally.  
“What!” Earnest shouted at him. “You’re kidding, right?! After what happened, you don’t expect me to give up a chance to find Eleanora-“  
“-We don’t know if she is even there.” The master cut him off.  
“Pfft, red writing all over the golems? The writing is literally on the wall here!” Earnest countered, glaring at Makarov.  
“It’s too dangerous. And that’s final.” Makarov said, stopping Earnest from rebutting. “Now, if an S class wizard were to take that job, and are willing to take you with them, then that’s fine.” He explained.  
“Where’s Erza?” Earnest asked immediately.   
“She left on a job with Natsu, Lucy and Grey this morning.” Mira told him. “Sorry, I would have let-“  
“-What about you?” Earnest turned on the beautiful woman. “You’re S class, aren’t you? Will you do it? For me?” He pleaded.  
Before Mira could answer, Laxus spoke up. “I’ll take it.” He announced. “It’s about time I took another job anyways.” He continued nonchalantly.   
“You will!” Earnest asked excitedly. “Really? Oh thank you!”  
“Hey, I never said you could come with me.” Laxus sneered at the short wizard. Then he laughed loudly. “You should have seen your faces!” He called out to the entire guildhall who were listening. “I’m kidding. You can come. But how can you be so sure that this Eleanora chick will be there?”  
“I’ll explain later.” Earnest told him with a smile. “Come on, lets go!” He said, making his way out of the guildhall.”  
Laxus ran after him. “Hold up a minute, will ya? Do you even know where you’re going?”   
Earnest came to a halt, befoe grinning at the lightning dragon slayer sheepishly. “Heh, I guess I forgot about that.”  
“We’ll leave tomorrow.” Laxus said. The blonde raised a hand to silence Earnest’s protest. “We need to pack things. Not to mention, I’m still a little tired from last night’s party.”  
With a long suffering sigh, Earnest gave in. “I guess you’re right. But I don’t want to miss her, you know?”  
“Again, how can you be so sure that she will be there?” Laxus asked him.  
“Because of what Master said. “Glowing red writing.” That is Lady Linsong’s trademark magic.”  
“What is her magic, exactly?” Laxus grew curious.   
“It would almost be easier to ask what isn’t her magic.” Master said, having followed them outside. When Laxus raised an eyebrow, the old man continued. “Eleanora Linsong is one of the most brilliant wizards that Fiore has ever seen. Perhaps not the most powerful, but she more than makes that up with her cunning and intelligence. By the time Eleanora turned 16, she had already mastered solid script magic. A year later, her ability with runes caught the attention of the council’s rune knights. They asked her to join them as a captain.”  
“But she refused.” Earnest took over. “She always told us that being a rune knight would have stifled her ability. So she kept studying magic, moving from one type to another. Picto-magic, card magic, marionette magic. She knew so much, which is why she was such a great guild mistress. She taught me almost everything I know about shield magic.” He told them proudly.  
“Sheesh. I didn’t even know that people could learn so many different types of magic.” Laxus said.  
“She was, and is, a very impressive wizard.” Master agreed. “But none of them felt right to Eleanora. She used to tell me that she was missing a piece to the puzzle. That there was something more that she could learn. In the end, she found what she was looking for.”  
“Programing magic.” Earnest supplied. “Sort of a combination between runes, solid script, a bit of marionette, and a pinch of a dozen other magic forms. She developed it completely by herself. She eventually figured out that everything, from people to trees to water to rock, everything has its own sort of code. A way that it should act. You might think that it’s fairly simple what a rock’s code would be, to just lie there and be hard. But Eleanora found these codes, and through a lengthy process, was able to decipher them. More impressive, she learnt to write in these codes, using solid script and rune languages. So essentially, she can re-program anything she finds to do something other than what it is supposed to. Such as programming giant stone statues to move about and attack people.”  
“I see.” Laxus thought for a moment. “But can’t a marionette wizard do the exact same thing? Take a tree and make it move?”  
“Yes, but what is it that marionette wizards can’t affect? People.” Master explained. “Eleanora can re-program the people around her as easily as you can call down lightning.”  
“And what’s more,” Earnest continued, “unlike a marionette wizard, who has to be there to control someone, Eleanora’s knowledge of runes let her place them wherever she was, and then leave. Imagine she out them all over the guildhall, and had them to program people into heightened states of aggression. There’d be no end to the fighting. But, this method is much weaker. It can take days for those affects to show, and if you find the spot that she put her magic, you can destroy her program so that it won’t work anymore.”  
“But how would you find them?” Laxus asked. He knew that Freed’s runes could go invisible until activated, and wondered if Eleanora’s magic was the same.  
“That’s just it. When she re-programs something directly, like a statue, the code runs along the outside of the object or person, so you can see it. But the other, more subversive way is harder to detect, because she can hide them almost anywhere. Like, in a chimney, or on the inside of someone’s shoe. They still glow, but it’s much less noticeable.” Earnest explained.  
“She sounds tough.”  
“In terms of magical energy, she wouldn’t be much stronger than I am.” Earnest told him. “But she knows exactly what spell she needs to use at the right time. She knows the weaknesses of other magic types, and how to defend against them, because she’s studied them all.”  
“Honestly, the magic council have been keeping an eye on her since she started Bound Wyvern. The problem with such intelligent wizards, is that they tend to lose their moral sense.” The master said.  
“What?” Earnest asked, shocked. “They really thought that she’d go bad?”  
“It was a possibility, yes. With her abilities and forward thinking, it would have been very difficult to stop her if she ever had done something drastic, like trying to revive Zerif. We were lucky that she’s still sensible.”  
“I never knew that’s what the council thought of her.” Earnest sounded lost. “I know firsthand how terrible her magic can be, but she’s never acted irrationally, or with any signs of fanaticism. She’s only ever used her magic to help people.”  
“I know son. I told them that Eleanora was the only one I’d trust with such intelligence and power, but they liked to err on the side of caution.”  
“At least now I know what we’ll be up against.” Laxus spoke up.  
“Oh, I doubt we’ll need to fight her. She wouldn’t hurt me intentionally.” Earnest said with such strong conviction. “She was like a mother to me. She used to tell me that I reminded her of her son.”  
“Son?” It was the master’s turn to sound surprised. “I never knew she’d had a son. I guess it must have happened when she set up Bound Wyvern.” He dismissed it. “But I’d still be prepared for a fight. Who knows what’s going on in her head. It doesn’t make sense for her to suddenly just leave Bound Wyvern like that. She was very proud of her guild.” He remarked.  
“Well, we’ll find out when we speak to her.” Earnest said determined. “I know she’ll be there.”


	9. I haven't forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earnest has a memorable night before going on the job with Laxus.  
> A few necessary conversations, and still, there are things left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains man on man sexual activity. If the idea of this offends you, please, feel free to jump off the nearest bridge. Or, if it merely makes you uncomfortable, avoid the first part of this chapter.
> 
> With that out of the way, read on, dear reader.

“I’m glad we ate at the guildhall.” Earnest said wearily as he and Laxus approached the manor. “I’m beat.”  
Laxus just grunted as he reached for the door. He pulled it open as he stepped back, allowing Earnest to enter first. The shorter man trudged in before stopping suddenly, making Laxus stumble into his back. “What?” The blonde growled.  
“I distinctly remembered locking that door before we left. And,” He produced an object from his pocket, ‘I still have the key.” He showed it to Laxus.  
“Shit.” Laxus growled, pushing ahead of Earnest. There were no lights on, but he could hear someone running down the stairs.   
“Earnest?” Gajeel called as he reached the bottom floor. He skidded to a halt when he saw Laxus standing protectively in front of the shield wizard. “What are you doing here?” He growled.  
“I was just walking Earnest home. We’re going on a job tomorrow, and I wanted to make sure that he made it here safely.” Laxus replied seamlessly.   
“He isn’t made of glass. He can take care of himself.” Gajeel said tersely.   
“Well, because we’re going to leave so early tomorrow, I suggested that Laxus stays here tonight.” Earnest lied, stepping in front of Laxus. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.” He smiled at the iron dragon slayer. “I’m glad you are though.” He reached out to the wall and tapped a rune, causing gentle light to shine down from over them.  
“I wanted to collect what you promised this morning.” Gajeel smirked, pulling Earnest into him, grinding his hips against the other man.  
“Oh!” Earnest gasped as he felt Gajeel’s already erect member pressing into his own groin. “Anxious, aren’t you?” He grinned. “But I should prepare for tomorrow.” He tried to pull away, but Gajeel wrapped his arms around Earnest’s back, keeping him there.  
“You promised.” Gajeel growled lowly into the shorter man’s ear, and Earnest shuddered. “You promised twice.” He leant in and nibbled at the top of Earnest’s ear.  
Earnest only just managed to suppress a moan. Everything that Gajeel was doing, everywhere that their bodies touched, every whisper of the other man’s breath over his skin, built his desire. The back of his mind was screaming that something was not right; that this shouldn’t be so arousing, but he couldn’t fight the heat that permeated through his body. “Then, I’d better not make myself a liar.” Earnest breathed, grinding his hips into Gajeel’s.  
There was a gagging sound, and Earnest jumped back, startled. In his arousal, he’d lost all sense of place, completely forgetting that Laxus was standing right behind him. “Jeez, get a room.” He growled angrily.  
“What’s the matter sparky?” Gajeel sneered. “Jealous?”  
“Just get outta my way.” Laxus growled, barging past the other two, making for the stairs.   
“What’s his problem?” Gajeel grunted as Earnest stepped back into his arms.  
“A big day. He’s taking me on a job tomorrow, which may or may not be a wild goose chase. And if we find what I hope to find, there is the possibility that he’ll have to fight a brilliant wizard.” Earnest explained briefly.  
“Why didn’t you ask me to take you?” Gajeel sounded hurt.  
“It’s an S class quest.” Earnest told him. “Besides, I thought you didn’t need anyone else to help you, now that you have Pantherlilly.” Earnest jibed.  
“You could have tagged along.” Gajeel rumbled, his hands sliding down Earnest’s sides to rest just above his butt. “And watched how good I look in action.”  
Earnest shivered, his previous desire returning at Gajeel’s touch. “I’d like that, one day. To see you all hot and sweaty.” He purred, resting his hands on Gajeel’s chest.  
“Why wait?” Gajeel growled lowly, leaning down to kiss Earnest. As Gajeel’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, Earnest pressed his hips into the iron dragon slayers, revelling in the feeling of his own erection rubbing against his lovers, separated only by a few trifling layers of clothing.  
“Why indeed.” Earnest murmured softly when the kiss ended, but his eyes glimmered brightly, revealing his excitement. Seized by unnatural lust, the shorter man pressed himself into Gajeel, forcefully kissing him back. His hands slipped under the raven haired man’s shirt, gliding over the skin underneath, while he whimpered as hands pressed and squeezed at his buttocks. Then they grabbed at his hips and lifted the shield wizard, throwing him over Gajeel’s shoulder.  
“Hey!” Earnest protested, receiving a smack to his unguarded ass for his squirming. He knew he should be angry at the treatment, but he couldn’t deny the pleasant tingling sensation that radiated from his ass.   
“Top floor?” Gajeel questioned huskily.  
“Hurry.” Earnest urged him, as Gajeel began to climb the stairs two at a time.   
The situation was ridiculous, and a part of Earnest knew that it would be so much easier if he had walked up the stairs himself. But a growing part of his mind was suppressing these thoughts, focussing instead on how hot it was to be manhandled in such a way. The view of Gajeel’s muscular glutes and tones thighs only fed the fire growing in his belly.   
By the time they reached Earnes’ts room on the top floor, both of them were panting heavily. Gajeel threw the smaller man from his shoulder onto the bed, and once again, Earnest felt a rush of heat at the rough treatment.   
Gajeel knelt above him, arms either side of Earnest’s head. Earnest’s heart hammered in anticipation as Gajeel slowly lowered his head, pressing his cheek to Earnest’s, as he whispered in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t take anymore.” He paused, nibbling at the ear. The words sent tingles across Earnest’s skin, making him shiver slightly. “And then, I’m going to fuck you again.” He breathed.  
Earnest opened his mouth to speak, but Gajeel pressed his hips into the man underneath him, making Earnest moan at the contact. His mind went white, clear of any thought except to find release for the consuming arousal that coursed through his veins.  
He tore at Gajeel’s shirt, tearing the fabric to pieces as Gajeel worked on his belt. By the time Gajeel rose slightly to shuck his pants, Earnest had removed his jacket, and his hands moved to unbutton his trousers. Gajeel had other plans, shredding the remaining clothing with precise strikes of his metal claws. Whisking the ruined trousers away, Gajeel sat back on his knees and gripped Earnest’s hips, dragging the other man towards him.  
“Lube?” Gajeel asked huskily.  
Earnest threw an arm out to the side, searching blindly for his night table. He tried to squirm towards the edge of the bed to reach it, but Gajeel tightened his grip, growling predatorily. The sound made Earnest weak, and he stopped trying to reach the table. “Top drawer.” He supplied breathlessly.   
Gajeel crawled over his lover, pulling out the drawer carelessly and grabbed the small bottle inside. Hastily smearing his erection with the slippery liquid, the iron dragon slayer roughly plunged two slicked digits into Earnest’s exposed pucker  
Earnest grunted at the forceful penetration. “Gajeel! I-Oooh!” His protest turned to a pleasured moan as his lovers hand found the little bundle of nerves within. Earnest groaned weakly as Gajeel withdrew his fingers. The dragon slayer knelt between Earnest’ spread legs, and violently thrust inside.  
Earnest howled as his ass began to burn. Not the pleasurable glow of arousal, but the harsh pain of fire. Gajeel didn’t stop at his pained cries, continuing to ravage Earnest. The shield wizard continued to grunt and gasp in with each and every thrust, but the pain they carried subsided over time, becoming urgent groans. Gajeel mashed his lips into Earnest’s, invading the other man’s mouth with his tongue, as he pulled out all the stops, pounding himself into Earnest again and again. Earnest pushed back into his thrusts as well as he could, moaning his pleasure out loudly, until with a deafening roar, Gajeel plunged as deep inside as he could. Earnest revelled in the liquid heat that poured into his core, panting loudly as Gajeel made a few small, jerky thrusts.   
Gajeel collapsed on top of the smaller wizard, still inside of him, making Earnest gasp at the weight atop of him. “Heh, that was fun.” He panted.  
“A bit pent up, were you?” Earnest laughed softly, seeking out Gajeels lips with his own. He groaned as Gajeel separated from him, pulling out with a ‘schlik’. His ass throbbed painfully as the heat of lust died down, reminding him of Gajeel’s rough entry. Nothing felt torn, but he’d need to check himself later.  
“You’re a noisy one in the sack.” Gajeel smirked, laying down next to Earnest, snuggling up next to him. “I wonder if Sparky heard all those noises you made.”  
Earnest blushed at the thought of trying to explain that in the morning. “I-I. . .” He had nothing to say.   
“So where you going tomorrow anyway?” Gajeel growled, rolling Earnest away from him and on to his side, so that Gajeel could spoon him from behind.  
“A little place about a day from Hargeon station.” Earnest told him, wiggling back into Gajeel. “A temple that we think my old Master is hiding in.”   
“Sounds boring.”   
“It probably will be. But I need to find her, you know? She’s done a lot for me.”  
“I get it.”   
Earnest wiggled his butt backwards again. “Gajeel.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I hate to ask right now. . .but I don’t know how long I’ll be away. . . and you still feel-“  
“What is it?” Gajeel interrupted.  
“You didn’t actually get me off before…” Earnest told him. “So, would you, I mean, if you can, would you fuck me again? For longer this time?” He knew it wasn’t the most flattering of requests: You were too quick the first time, do it again. But despite the lingering pain in his ass, he was still unsatisfied. He’d been primed for orgasm, and never reached it.  
Gajeel ground his hips forward, pressing his cock against Earnest’s messy hole. “I promised you I was going to fuck you again.” He growled into Earnest’s ear, making the shield wizard grin. Lust began to build inside him again, and he turned over, crawling on top of Gajeel.  
“My turn to top.” He grinned mischievously at his lover. “And we don’t sleep till I cum.”  
Gajeel rolled his hips, making Earnest gasp, although he managed to suppress his moan. “Who said anything about sleep?

 

 

Laxus yawned as he trudged along next to Earnest. They had taken the train to Hargeon Station that morning, and set out straight away for the small town of Setuna. The morning had been easy enough, thanks to Wendy casting a spell to alleviate his motion sickness, but walking under the midday sun was beginning to make him even more tired.   
“Did you sleep o.k last night?” Earnest asked casually. “You’ve sure been yawning a lot.”  
“Couldn’t sleep.”  
“Hmm, I slept like a log.” Earnest boasted, and Laxus rolled his eyes. Bullshit. He considered calling out Earnest’s bluff; Laxus had heard everything that had been going on upstairs. He’d thought they’d settle down after the first two times, but all throughout the night, Laxus had been roused by more low moans and the sound of the bed creaking. What frustrated the lightning dragon slayer the most was how horny the noises had made him. Every time Gajeel and Earnest had started to go at it, Laxus found himself automatically stroking his own hard-on, climaxing in tandem with the lovers upstairs, if the sound of their own lovemaking was anything to go by. After orgasm number 6, around 4 in the morning, Laxus had thought it would be impossible to even get hard. But, surely enough, an hour or two later, when he awoke to Earnest calling out his pleasure, Laxus had found himself unable to resist, bringing himself to another powerful orgasm. He’d just been so goddam horny!  
And now, thoroughly exhausted from the nights activities, Laxus couldn’t understand how Earnest was still so chipper.  
“Maybe if the couple upstairs had been quieter, I would have slept better.” Laxus growled.  
Earnest went bright red, avoiding the other man’s gaze sheepishly. “Oh. . . You heard that then.”   
Not that Laxus would have needed to have heard them; the way that Earnest had behaved all morning made it obvious enough. The way he had squirmed uncomfortably in his seat for the entire train ride, or the very awkward way he had begun walking that morning. He hid it very well now, but it had been clear as day earlier.   
“Every time.”  
“Sorry about that.” Earnest paused. “I don’t know what came over us, we just couldn’t-“  
“I heard more than I wanted to about it last night!” Laxus interrupted quickly.  
“Sorry.”   
“Did you have to let him stay there while we’re gone?” Laxus complained.  
“Someone has to look after the place.” Earnest told him. “It might as well be him. Why, who would you have suggested?”   
“Mira would have done it.” Laxus suggested.  
“Hmm, I guess she might have, but she already works so hard at the guildhall, so I didn’t want to ask.”  
“So you’re saying that you asked Gajeel because he doesn’t contribute?”  
“I. . .That isn’t what I meant at all.” Earnest sneezed, sniffed the air, and looked at Laxus. “Do you smell smoke?”  
Laxus sniffed, picking up on the smoke in the air. The pair looked around for the source.  
“There!” Laxus called, point out to their right. He didn’t wait for an answer, taking off towards the thin column of smoke that rose into the sky. He could see a few houses in the distance where the smoke was coming from. The pair ran quickly towards the smoke, panting as they neared the houses.   
“Oh my…” Earnest breathed as they arrived, taking in the sight. About 4 houses still stood, with another 12 in ruins around them. One more house was burning still, the source of the smoke, with a crowd of people scurrying around it, throwing buckets of water at it.  
“They’ll never put it out at this rate.” Laxus commented, slowing down. There was nothing he could do for the villagers that were futilely trying to combat the blaze.   
“You’re right.” Earnest agreed, but he ran ahead anyway.   
“Wait! What are you doing?” Laxus called out after the shorter wizard, chasing him.  
“I’m going to put it out.” Earnest stopped, turning back to Laxus. “We have to help them.”  
“How? The best you can do it shield us from the heat.” He paused for a moment. “The one time we actually need Natsu around.” He scoffed.  
“I can put this out. Well, not in its entirety, but close enough.” Earnest said determinedly. “Just watch.”  
So Laxus did. He stepped back, leaning against the wall of another house as Earnest approached the frnatic villagers.   
“Please! Help us!” One of them cried as she noticed Earnest.   
“O.k. Just stop throwing water at it for a minute!” He ordered. “Get everybody ready with a bucket, and throw it on my signal.”  
“Wha-“  
“Now!”   
Laxus raised an eyebrow at Earnest’s confidence. It was. . . different to see the shorter man take such quick control of the desperate situation.   
As the woman relayed Earnest’s orders, the shield wizard raised a flat shield, one that was bigger than the blazing house. He placed a hand on it, and it gradually turned a dark red. Laxus watched on curiously as Earnest then stepped back, and produced another large shield. This one was turned a darker blue, which really piqued his interest. Twice more, Earnest raised a large shield, making each the same red and blue as before, so that in a line they stood as red, blue, red, and blue again.   
“Ready?” Earnest asked the woman he’d spoke with earlier. At her nod, he flung a hand forward, and the first red shield charged forward. To the amazement of Laxus, and the townspeople, it went straight through the burning walls, and continued straight through the house and out the other side. Before anyone could speak, the second shield was racing after it. The blue wall passed straight through the house as the first shield had, and Laxus began to notice a difference. The fire was almost undetectable from the outside; no flames spewed forth from the windows, although smoke still poured out from every available exit. He thought he saw the flicker of fire re-emerge from the windows, but as the next shield was sent forward, the flames were gone again. Finally, the last shield shot forward, and Earnest called out to the townspeople, who all darted forward and flung the water from their buckets at the house.  
“Quickly! Get some more water! The inside is still smouldering, but it should be much better now.” Earnest instructed them as Laxus approached him. “Not bad, hey?” He grinned.  
“Clever little man, aren’t you?” Laxus told him, impressed. “Those shields, I assume that the red one was somehow attuned to only affect fire?”  
“Yep. They’re called ethereal shields, and don’t affect the world around us, just the energy that’s in it. The red one’s block the fire, and carry it away with them, while the blue ones carried ice essence in them, to cool down the house and air to discourage the fire from springing back up again.” Earnest explained proudly.   
The same woman approached Earnest again. “Thank you! You must be the wizards from Fairy Tail. Thank you for coming so quickly!”  
“Why couldn’t you get here an hour ago!” A young man called out angrily, storming up to the pair of wizards. “Then maybe our house would still be standing!”  
“Ethan!” The woman scolded. “Be happy that we’re alive!”  
“What happened here?” Earnest asked them.   
“A dragon attacked.” Ethan told them bitterly.  
“What!?”   
“Made of stone.” The woman supplied. “The statues from the old temple have been attacking our village, and one of them happens to be a statue of a dragon.”  
“Do they have glowing red writing that runs along them?” Earnest asked eagerly, and the woman nodded. “She must be here.” Earnest muttered to himself. “I’m Earnest, and this is Laxus.” He introduced them. “Don’t worry about a thing, ma’am, we’ll take care of you. Just point us towards this temple.”   
“I’m Millie.” The woman said. “And don’t bother about that temple today. It’s much too late for you to get there before night, which is when they all seem to come alive. Well, that’s when they had been coming out.” She added as an afterthought.   
“We should go tonight.” Earnest urged. “Before they can do anymore damage.”  
“With you here, couldn’t you protect us?” Millie asked, and Earnest picked up on the fear in her voice.  
“We could, but-“  
“Earnest, we should stay here tonight.” Laxus spoke up. “If those statues attack again, then we can get an idea of what we’ll be up against. Besides, I’m still a little tired from the trip. No point in going in half awake.”  
“Listen to your friend.” Millie urged Earnest. “If you go to the temple, there’s no way of knowing how many statues you’ll have to fight. They only ever attack the village in pairs. And they don’t usually come alive in the day.”  
“That dragon did.” Ethan shot.   
Earnest sighed. They were right. “O.k, we’ll wait here for tonight. I’ll set up some barriers now, so that it will be easier if those golems come back.”

 

 

And come the golems did. Four of them. Two giant statues of robe wearing men, and two even larger renditions of bulls. Laxus watched on as they pounded against the enormous dome shield that Earnest had erected over what remained of the village.   
“This is going well.” Laxus said as Earnest approached him. “How long will that shield last?”  
“Probably about another hour.” Earnest told him, sounding drained. “They’re definitely Eleanora’s handiwork though.”   
“I see what you meant about the glowing red writing.” Laxus commented, gesturing at the ribbons of red symbols that ran along the statues. The writing glowed brightly in the dark as the golems continued their slow, but relentless, pounding on the shield, each strike creating a low boom that pulsed over the pair. The golden dome glittered and rippled with every hit, but remained solid, bathing the village in a gentle light.  
“If you look close enough, you can read what it says.” Earnest said, squinting at them.  
“All I see is random squiggles and dots.” Laxus shrugged.  
“Once upon a time, I bet that anything written down was the same. It’s just a different language.” Earnest told him. “Just a very complex, and difficult to understand language.” He yawned, straightening up.  
“Why don’t you get some rest?” Laxus suggested. “I’ll take care of them when they get through the shield.”  
“No, I might as well stay up.” Earnest yawned again. “Maybe I’ll just watch though.” Laxus stood from where he sat, moving towards the golems. “Want me to take the shield down for you?”  
“Nah, it won’t get in my way.” Laxus replied with look back at the other man. He raised an arm to the sky. “They don’t seem that tough.”   
“Still, they are made of stone. I doubt that lightning-“ Earnest was interrupted as four bolts of lightning streaked down from the sky, each striking a separate invader. The statues shattered, fragments of stone blasting off in every direction, causing ripples to flicker across the shield where they struck.   
Laxus turned back with a grin. “What was that?” He jibed at the slack jawed shield wizard.  
“Well colour me impressed.” Earnest breathed. “That must have been some power in that attack. You really were holding back when we duelled.”   
“Heh, I’m not just a pretty face you know.”   
Earnest waved a hand, and the shield dome faded away. “I know. You’ve got that cute butt too.” He joked, but Laxus stiffened, which made Earnest laugh. “Calm down, Mr. Alpha male. I haven’t forgotten what you told me.” He continued at the confused look Laxus gave him. “Don’t expect me to act like eye candy for you.” He imitated Laxus’ voice.   
“And yet you still noticed my cute butt.” Laxus rumbled, although he lacked any annoyance in his tone.   
“Can’t help it, not when the subject is mighty fine.” Earnest told him. “What?” He asked at Laxus’ stare. “Oh come on, like you’ve never looked twice at a pretty girl as she walked past you.” He said, growing irritated. “This is what I hate about people like you. You think it’s perfectly alright to ogle some random woman as she passes, but heaven help a guy who’d look at you in the same way. You know, I thought that you were better-“  
“I didn’t say anything!” Laxus interrupted him. “I was just a little confused for a moment. You called me ‘mighty fine.’ Should you really say that when you’re dating Gajeel?”   
“Hm? Oh, sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Earnest said, blushing. “Well, I guess it’s fine. I mean… Well, it seems that…I guess.” He finally huffed in frustration. “What I mean is that I can’t deny that you are an attractive man. But before you get all defensive from hearing that from a gay man, that doesn’t mean I’m some kind of an animal. Just cause you’re good looking, doesn’t mean I want to roll between the sheets with you.”  
“Ouch.” Laxus pretended to be hurt.  
“It takes more than just physical attraction for a relationship, you know?” Earnest finished up.  
Then why the hell are you with Gajeel. Is what Laxus wanted to ask. “You seem to have thought a lot about that.” Was what he actually said.   
Earnest just shrugged it off. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to explain that being gay doesn’t mean I want to jump on top of every other man.” There was a pause, and when Laxus didn’t reply, Earnest continued. “Well, with those statues in pieces, I’m going to bed. Tomorrow will no doubt be an exciting day.” He moved towards where they’d been shown they could sleep  
“I’m going to wait an hour.” Laxus called out to him. “Just to make sure that no more of them show up.”  
“Good idea. Good night.”


	10. Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair meet an old friend.  
> Earnest gets to talk (briefly) with Lady Linsong.  
> Laxus witnesses the power of Re-Programming magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned! This chapter is one big block of writing, with no breaks!  
> (It might only be me who likes short chapters with breaks, but oh well, you have been warned.)  
> Enjoy

Earnest and Laxus made their way through the temple courtyard slowly, wary of the multitude of statues that adorned the area. Wolves, men in armour, dragons, vulcans and others had all been fashioned from stone and set in place around the pathway that led to the temple proper, silent guardians that peered down at them. They would have been scary enough alone, enough to deter superstitious folk, but the red writing that swirled over each one made the pair move with no small amount of trepidation. None of the statues had moved yet, but Earnest had deciphered enough of the writing to know that they could come alive at a moment’s notice.  
“They just need to be triggered.” Earnest told Laxus. “I assume that because the attacks happen at night, that Eleanora coded them to remain inactive in sunlight.”  
“That doesn’t explain the dragon attack yesterday. The villagers said it attack right after noon.”  
“I know.” Earnest’s brow furrowed. “I wonder if perhaps Eleanora made a mistake when she coded that one. Or maybe something rubbed off that part of her programing.”  
“Whatever the reason, how do we actually stop them from attacking the village?” Laxus asked, still slightly confused.  
“When we find Lady Linsong, we ask her to remove her programing.” Earnest replied assuredly.  
“And if she’s not here?”  
“Then we’ll either need to destroy all the statues, or just scratch out all the writing.”  
They approached the impressively large double doors that lead inside the temple.  
“What was this a temple for, anyway?” Earnest asked, tentatively pushing on the door. It opened to show more of a cave than a temple.  
“Apparently a dragon used to live here.” Laxus told him, going inside first. “That Ethan guy told me last night, after you went to bed. The stone dragon used to live here, and in return for the protection it gave the village, they kept it fed. With livestock and such.” He added quickly at Earnest’s horrified look. “But it left years ago. I thought it would have left 14 years ago, like Natsu and Wendy’s dragons did, but Ethan said it left before that. Something like 40 years ago. That’s the legend though. Not too many people still live there that actually met the dragon.” He  
“That’s weird.” Earnest agreed. “I wonder why- What was that?” He hissed, jumping to the side, flattening himself against the stone. Laxus looked at him puzzled.  
“What? I didn’t hear anything.”  
“Shh.”  
Then Laxus heard it. Fast footsteps from further down the cave. He readied himself for battle, bringing his fist up.  
“Who’s there!?” A female voice called out. “I know I heard you! Come out!” A young woman came dashing down the cave, a short, slightly curved sword raised threateningly.  
“Wait.” Earnest said, coming off the wall, still behind Laxus. “Suzie?” He called out, and the woman faltered, slowing down.  
“Earnest? Is that you? Wow, you shot up quick, didn’t you!” She said, a little amazed as she slowed to a walk, sheathing her sword.  
“Here, you idiot.” Earnest chuckled, stepping out from behind Laxus. He moved forward, and embraced the girl. “What are you doing here!?”  
“I assume the same thing you’re doing here: looking for Eleanora.” The girl told him. Laxus squinted at her in the poor light, seeing she was slightly taller than Earnest, with long dark brown hair. “But who’s your friend?” She asked, turning to Laxus.  
“Suzie, this is Laxus. He’s a member of Fairy Tail, which is the guild I joined. Laxus, this is Suzie, my fellow S class wizard from Bound Wyvern.” He introduced them.  
Laxus nodded at her, but Suzie stared at him, unashamedly taking in his muscular form. “It’s rude to stare.” Laxus told her, but he couldn’t say he was especially upset.  
“Not when the subject is mighty fine.” She grinned at him. “And you sir, are might fine indeed.”  
“I…see.” Laxus said eventually. So that’s where Earnest had picked that up from.  
“Is she here?” Earnest dragged Suzie back to look at him. “How far in have you been?”  
“Not very far. There were a few enchantments that I had to get rid of. You know Eleanora, always putting traps everywhere.” She rolled her eyes. “But with you here, we’ll get through this place so much faster.”  
“It’s not supposed to be a very big temple.” Laxus told them. “Just this corridor, a small room where the villagers left their offerings, a big chamber where the dragon used to stay, and another smaller chamber past that one.”  
“Well, I got to that small room then.” Suzie replied, leading them further through the cave. “There’s just one more enchantment of the doors to the next room that I can’t quite crack. You were always better at reading Eleanora’s writing than I was.”  
“Let’s just hope she’s inside.” Earnest said, bouncing along excitedly. “What have you been up to? Did you join a guild too?” He couldn’t resist asking his former guildmate.  
“Nah.” She shrugged it off. “I couldn’t bring myself to do it, you know? Bound Wyvern was so small and close together, that every other guild seems so huge! It’s too weird, so I’ve just been travelling about, doing this and that. Until I heard about the golems, with their glowing red writing. What about you? You’re obviously enjoying Fairy Tail.” She said to him, before saying in a low voice. “And I bet you’ve been enjoying that,” She nodded her head at Laxus, “fairy’s tail, am I right?” She nudged him and cackled with glee.  
“What?” Earnest looked at her surprised, a blush growing. “No! Laxus and I are just friends.” He told her.  
Laxus did his best to act like he couldn’t hear their almost whispered conversation, but the acoustics of the cave echoed their words to his ears quite easily. He walked further behind them, but not far enough that he couldn’t listen in on their whispers.  
“Really? So he’s not taken? Any chance I might. . .?” Suzie whispered conspiratorially.  
“Huh, maybe. But I think he likes Mira-Jane.” Laxus stopped himself just in time from refuting the claim.  
“As in the Mira-Jane!” She asked excitedly. “From Sorcerer Weekly? She’s in your guild! Damn, I don’t stand a chance then.” She finished quieter.  
“You should come over though!” Earnest began. “Come see the house. Laxus has been helping me get my grandfathers mansion back to its former glory. When we get back, we’re going to start on his room on the seco-“  
“Wait, he lives with you?” She asked incredulously. “How can you stand living with such a hunk like him, and not get a little handsy?”  
“Easy, for two simple reasons.” Earnest told her, very matter of factly. “One, he made it very clear that he wasn’t interested in the affections of a man.” Laxus almost called out that he had never said that, but Earnest continued quickly. “And two, I have a boyfriend.”  
“What!?” Suzie called out loudly, before looking around as if she was in a crowded market, and wanted to make sure no-one had heard her. Seeing Laxus looking at her, she smiled sheepishly, before leaning in and whispering to Earnest to quietly for him to hear. Earnest replied the same way, and Laxus gave up trying to listen to them. It wasn’t too much further before they reached the first room anyway.  
For a room meant to be small, it was still at least the size of a house. Empty as it was, it seemed even larger. At the far end stood another set of wooden double doors. Red symbols moved across the doors, twisting this way and that.  
“Can’t we just blast through it?” Laxus asked as the trio approached them.  
“We could, but the program says that it’ll explode, and probably bring the rocks above us down onto out heads. See, here.” Suzie pointed as the red writing flowed across the doors. “Sealed shut. Immovable. When force is greater than 5000 magical units, activate secondary code. Passcode: Gentle caress of bees.” She finished off. “The secondary code will come around in a minute, but it basically says that it’ll go kaboom. But I really don’t want to have to find bees that can give the door a ‘gentle caress.’” She looked frustrated.  
Earnest laughed at her. “No, not bees!” He pointed up to one of the symbols that slowly made its way from the left door to the right door. “It says ‘breeze.’” He stepped up to the doors, and exhaled where they were connected. There was a creaking sound as the two doors opened into the next room.  
“That makes so much more sense!” Suzie exclaimed in relief, leading the way into the next chamber.  
“Woah.” Earnest breathed as he followed her, awestruck by the sheer size of the cavern. It was larger than his house! Maybe if he added on the size of the orchard and winery, it would be comparable. An enormous statue of a man kneeling down sat in each corner, each facing to the centre, where he supposed the dragon would have sat. Up the other end of the cavern, he could see another set of giant wooden doors, but also a stone pedestal before them, with a stone orb resting on it. The orb glowed bright red, and he was willing to bet that it was covered with Eleanora’s programming, although he couldn’t see any specific coding from this distance.  
“Be careful.” Suzie cautioned. “The last room had runes on the ground to activate traps, so tread carefully.” She took a step forward cautiously, and sure enough, when her foot touched the ground, the stone brick glowed and a stone spike shot straight up. Faster than the eye could follow, Suzie’s foot darted back, avoiding the trap.  
“Deadly.” Laxus grumbled. This was not going to be as easy as he’d hoped.  
“I’m glad you think so.” Came the cranky voice of an old woman, making the blonde instinctively think of Porlyusica. “But would you mind telling me why you’re here?” Laxus whirled around, half expecting to see the cantankerous pinkette, but instead saw a figure dressed entirely in robes. She hovered a few inches above the ground, in front of one of the kneeling stone men.  
“Eleanora?” Earnest questioned, taking a step towards her.  
“Earnest? What are you doing here?” The hooded head cocked itself to one side. “Well this is an interesting development.” She said finally.  
“What are you doing here?” Suzie asked, also stepping towards her previous guildmistress.  
“Technically, I’m not here. This is just a projection.” The robes explained. “But If you must know, I’m trying to trap a monster.”  
“By sending monsters to attack defenceless villagers?” Laxus growled.  
“Hm? Who’s that?” A robed arm moved up and removed the hood, revealing an old and wrinkled face with glowing red eyes. “You look familiar.” Eleanora murmured.  
“This is Laxus. From Fairy Tail.” Earnest told her.  
“Oh!” The old woman exclaimed. “My, you have shot up since I last saw you. Interesting” She continued at his confused look. “You wouldn’t remember me. Your father took you to me years ago. You were such a poorly child, and Ivan had heard of my re-programming magic. He hoped that I could re-write your genetic code and make you stronger. I was just beginning to test live subjects though, and was reluctant to experiment on the grandson of one of my friends.” She told him. “I did suggest, however, that he try to have a lacryma implanted in you, which I eventually heard is what he decided. It’s. . . Interesting to see the results.” She studied the muscular blonde, looking at him like a piece of meat. “You seem. . . Acceptable. I now know that I could have made you better.” She finished with no small amount of condescension.  
“Eleanora! Why did you leave us?” Earnest could wait no more, taking another step towards her.  
“Dear one, I never expected that you would decide to disband Bound Wyvern. I was going to come back, as soon as I had captured this monster.” She explained. “I have to do this. Please understand.”  
“What kind of monster?” Suzie asked.  
“The very monster that murdered my son!” She told them harshly. “And that’s all you need to know.” She softened when she saw Earnest flinch. “Don’t be afraid. I’m sure that it will come here soon. I’ve issued my challenge, and it won’t decline it. So. . .Please, just go back to Riloka. I’ll be home soon.”  
“But. . . I-I. . .” Earnest faltered.  
“What is it?”  
“His home is in Magnolia now.” Laxus claimed, stepping beside Earnest. “He joined Fairy Tail. He’s part of our family now.”  
“Earnest? Is this true?” Eleanora sounded upset.  
“Yeah.” He said finally, averting his gaze. “You know that I had inherited my grandfathers house. I thought it made sense.” He looked up briefly, but turned away at Eleanora’s harsh stare.  
They stood in uncomfortable silence until her expression softened. “You did the right thing, child. I keep forgetting that you’re not the defenceless boy that I met all those years ago. Know that I’m proud of you.”  
“Really?” Earnest looked up.  
“Of course. Our family will never be the same without you.” She smiled at him.  
Earnest looked on the verge of tears, but as he looked from his old guild mistress back to Laxus, he resolved himself. “I’ll miss Bound Wyvern, but. . . Fairy Tail is home now.” He told her, and Eleanora beamed.  
“There’s a good lad. And what about you, Suzie? What has our wonderful dancer been up to in my absence?”  
“Oh, the usual. Travelling here and there. Beating up the bad guys, kickin’ monster butt, and looking fabulous the whole time.” She grinned wickedly at her guild mistress. “The men of Fiore don’t know what’s coming.” She paused, before frowning. “But, Lady Linsong, what I don’t understand is why you have to send out those golems to attract this monster.”  
“It’s. . . Complicated. If it works, I’ll explain it all when I come back.” She dismissed the issue.  
“Wait,” Laxus spoke up, “You’re not even sure if destroying that village will draw out whatever monster you’re looking for? That’s just cruel.”  
Earnest chewed on his lip, before agreeing. “He’s right. I know this important to you, but you’ve never used such a reckless plan.”  
Eleanora looked pensive, before sighing. “You are right. Now that I’ve issued a proper challenge, the golems are unnecessary. I don’t suppose I could get you kids to smash that orb for me?” She gestured to the pedestal up the other end of the cavern. “That's the central programming focus, so if you break that, the golems will stop. It would save me so much time.”  
“Of course we can.” Earnest said before anyone else could object. “Just, promise that you’ll come visit me in Magnolia.”  
“If that would make you happy, of course I will.” The old woman smiled. “Oh, and beware the traps. I’d get rid of them if I were here, but…well, you can figure it out. Now, good luck. I’ll visit you shortly Earnest.” She said, before her projection faded away.  
The trio stood in silence for a moment, before Laxus spoke. “She seems. . . Complicated.” He said tactfully.  
“She is.” Suzie agreed. “Never a straight answer, and never simple directions. She might have at least told us how to avoid the traps.” She sighed heavily.  
“I could just shatter it with lightning from here.” Laxus offered, pointing a hand at the pedestal in the distance. Before anyone could accept, he hurled a bolt of lightning at it. A moment before it struck, the lightning curved around the orb, before being blasted into the ground beside it.  
“I’m going to guess she’s didn’t want it to be that easy.” Earnest said. “Well, I could make a shield above the ground, or you could zap over there.” He said to Laxus.  
“Don’t forget about me!” Suzie cried. “I’ll get there before you can.” She challenged. “Transient Waltz: Mischievous Whispers.” She said, drawing her sword. The was the faint sound of a piano, and the Suzie was gone.  
“What?” Laxus questioned, searching for the brunette. “Where’d she go?”  
“It’s her dance magic.” Earnest said with a sigh. “The first thing she said is the dance, so Transient waltz. The second thing is the music she’s dancing to, which was Mischievous whispers. It gives her a great deal of speed, and some control over gravity. There she goes.” He pointed to a blur that raced along the outside of the room, running on the wall at times. “She’s too competitive for her own good.” The shield wizard lost interest, walking over to the giant man that Eleanora had appeared in front of.  
“I didn’t know dance magic could be used like that.” Laxus commented, not bothering to try and race against Suzie. “Where’s the music come from?”  
“From a lacryma in the hilt of her sword. It helps her focus, or something. Her dances are a little like Erza’s armour, in that each one gives her different bonuses. She rarely uses it to help her allies, or to weaken her enemies, but when she does, it’s quite a thing to watch.” Earnest talked disinterestedly, examining the statue.  
“I assume she’s the one who taught you to dance so well.” Laxus said casually, watching Suzie as she appeared next to the pedestal.  
“Hm? Yeah, but I can’t use it for m-“ He was interrupted by a shriek, and as he turned to see what was upsetting Suzie, quickly formed a shield to protect himself and Laxus from the wave of red energy that blasted towards them. “What happened!?” He shouted to Laxus as he strained to keep the shield up.  
“I don’t know!” Laxus shouted back. “She just touched the orb, and then this happened.”  
Earnest tried to see what was happening to Suzie, but the red energy glowed angrily, obscuring his vision. After a few seconds, it began to abate, and he caught sight of Suzie, still next to the pedestal, hands stuck to the orb. “SUZIE!” He shouted, beginning to step towards her. Before he could take more than a few steps, the statue behind him reached out and grabbed him in one giant fist, pinning his arms to his sides as the small wizard was lifted into the air.  
“EARNEST!” Suzie and Laxus called in unison, with the latter turning around from running towards the dancing wizard.  
“Go!” He shouted to Lauxs. “I can protect myself. Go help Suzie.” He ordered, and when Laxus hesitated, he shouted again, “Go!”  
Listening to Earnest, the lightning dragon slayer darted away towards where Suzie still stood, transfixed. “What’s going on?” He called out as he neared her.  
“I- I’m not sure!” She called back, tearing her eyes off of Earnest’s predicament. “I touched the orb, and it exploded.” She looked down at her arms, and then shrieked again. “Oh gods no!” She screamed, terrified.  
“What is it!?” Laxus yelled, running faster. As he drew near, he could see red writing stringing from the orb up her arms.  
“It’s re-programing me!” She howled. “Quickly! Get it off of me!” She pleaded, still unable to move.  
“What’s it say?” Earnest shouted from behind Laxus, having heard Suzie’s cries.  
“It’s going to fast! I can’t read it at all!!”  
“Hold on.” Laxus said, finally reaching her. As he reached out to pull her arms off the orb, she shouted at him.  
“No! Don’t touch me! It might spread! Shatter the orb! Quickly!” She urged him.  
“How!?” He yelled at her. “It deflected my magic.”  
“I- I don’t know. Just. . . Why don’t you. . .Ahhhh!!” She shrieked in pain as the red writing stopped flowing up her arms. The orb stopped glowing, and Suzie brought her hands off of its polished stone surface. Panting, she slumped to the ground.  
“SUZIE!” Earnest called out, unable to make sense of what was going on, still held by the stone giant.  
“It’s all your fault.” She muttered, slowly getting to her feet.  
“Huh?” Laxus grunted, stepping back defensively.  
“You want to hurt my family.” She said in a low, harsh tone.  
As she lifted her head, Laxus couldn’t stop the slightly startled grunt at the sight of her eyes, which glowed a bright red. “What the hell?”  
“You and your guild took Earnest away from us.” She said, picking up her sword from where she’d dropped it. “And you will pay for trying to hurt my family.” She said, darting towards him with her sword raised.  
Laxus didn’t have time to ask questions: He just blasted her with lighting, sending her flying backwards, through the pedestal, into the stone wall. The orb, knocked off the now shattered pedestal, fell to the ground and split apart.  
“WHAT’S GOING ON!!?” Earnest called out, still struggling in the stone giants grip. Luckily, it didn’t seem to be crushing him.  
“She attacked me!” Laxus shouted back. He began to jog back to Earnest when Suzie didn’t immediately stand from his attack. “I’m going to get you down. Maybe you can talk some sense into her.” He called.  
“Watch out!” Earnest called in alarm, and Laxus turned just in time to see Suzie’s sword swing at his torso.  
“Dance of the Fallen Angel: Theme of Light.” She hissed as Laxus managed to twist out of her strike. And then she was above him, falling on top of him, kicking his head as she did. Landing on his back, she jumped off, the force of her legs pushing off his back sending him face first into the ground.  
Not giving her a chance to get close with her sword, Laxus was up in an instant. He threw more lightning at her, but she evaded them easily, dancing out of the way at the last moment, spinning wildly to music he couldn’t hear.  
“It’s her Fallen Angel dance!” Earnest called, recognising her movements. “Aim a foot to her left!”  
Laxus followed his instructions, and his next shot hit, sending the dancer rolling. Again, he tried to reach Earnest, closing more than half the distance, before she was in front of him again, staring at him angrily. “Just how fast is she!” He huffed as she came in low, quicker than he’d expected, landing a boot to his midsection. She darted around him, too fast for him to follow, and he crouched down, raising his arms to protect himself from the hail of blows she rained down upon him. He hoped that she wouldn’t try and slice him with her sword; he’d never see it coming.  
“It’s the Transient Waltz! Turn yourself into lightning! NOW!” Came Earnest’s instructions, and Laxus did so at the last moment. Suzie’s sword struck his lightning form, and she cried out as she was shocked.  
“Now! Roar at her!”  
Again, following the shield wizards instructions, Laxus returned to his human form and took a deep breath. “Lightning Dragon – ROAR!” He let loose his mighty attack, which blasted into the momentarily stunned girl. She flew backwards, again crashing into the stone wall before falling to the ground with a groan.  
“Heh, that showed her.” Laxus grinned, walking towards Earnest again. “Have you figured out how to get down yet?” He asked, no longer needing to shout to be heard.  
“Uh. . . Almost.” Earnest lied. “But a little help wouldn’t go amiss.”  
“Sure.” Laxus raised a hand, ready to blast the statue into pieces when Suzie howled, a savage howl of rage. “What the hell?” He grumbled in annoyance, turning to face her.  
“I won’t give up so easily.” She panted, raising her sword in a different way than before.  
“Suzie! No!” Earnest cried, but it was too late. She brought the sword down, slicing at her forearm.  
“Come on out, Delilah.” She hissed through gritted teeth.  
“Seriously?” Laxus asked, dumbfounded as Suzie’s swords began to glow purple. “Why’d she do that?”  
“She’s summoning the beast that taught her to dance. A demon by the name of Delilah.” Earnest said worriedly. “Just run. It takes a special kind of man to take on Delilah.”  
“You saying I’m not special?” Laxus quipped, standing his ground.  
“I’m saying that I know I can handle it, and Delilah doesn’t take prisoners: She’ll kill you.”  
“I’ve faced worse.” Laxus shrugged it off as Suzie…changed. Six inch horns grew out of her forehead as her hair grew longer. Leathery wings sprouted from her back and she grew slightly taller. No, her shoes had changed, gaining ridiculously impractical heels. Bringing her bleeding arms to her mouth, the demoness smiled and licked the wound, savouring the taste as it closed up, leaving no mark. Her eyes peered at Laxus from underneath heavy lashes, still glowing an eerie red.  
“So, Suzie had trouble defeating you, even after I taught her all those special dances.” She spoke, her voice no longer childish, but dripping with deadly, seductive intent. “You sure are a handsome man.” She complimented him, “But I’ve seen better. Much better.”  
“You’re not so scary, for a demon.” Laxus countered. “Mira-Jane’s She-Devil, now that can be scary.”  
The demoness laughed, resting a hand on her chest in an uncharacteristically dainty gesture. “Oh stud, I’m not meant to be scary. I’m Delilah, a very particular kind of demon. Perhaps you’ve heard of Succubi before?” She pretended to inspect a nail.  
“Special kind of man.” Laxus repeated Earnest’s words, understanding why the shield wizard would have had no trouble with the succubus.  
Delilah stretched, showing off her flawless feminine figure, before looking at him again, wrapping her hands under her ample bosom, emphasising it further. “Does this figure please you?” She winked at him. “Or perhaps you prefer a. . .” She trailed off, staring at him, trying to see what kind of figure would best distract the lightning dragon slayer. “Oh.” She finished simply, before laughing loudly. “How precious.” She stalked towards him. “You’re already smitten with a certain someone. I wonder. . .Does he know?”  
“What’s she saying!?” Earnest called out. “Don’t listen to her! You have to resist!”  
“Don’t worry.” Laxus managed through gritted teeth. “I can handle this.”  
“I’ll take that as a no.” She whispered in his ear, and Laxus found himself unable to stop her as she sensually circled him, pressing up against his body. “Or he’d know that I have very little sway over you.” She paused for a moment, pressing her lips to his ear. “Shall I tell him?”  
Something snapped inside Laxus, and he twisted, throwing his weight into a punch directed at her face. She twirled away, laughing coyly. “That’s what I’m looking for. I like men with a bit of fire inside.” She grinned at him.  
“Are you doing this for fun, or have you been re-programmed too?” Laxus asked, fuming at the demoness.  
“Hmm, a bit of both. This body has been re-programmed, and I was bound to the sword, so I have to obey the wielder. And right now, Suzie would like very much to hurt you. A lot.” She licked her lips. “And I enjoy very much bringing men like you to their knees. And various other positions.” She finished with a smirk.  
“Bring it on.” Laxus challenged, ready for her this time. “I beat Suzie, and I’ll take you down too.”  
“If you think I’m as weak as Suzie, then you’re in for a surprise Stud.” Delilah threw the sword, blade first, into the ground at her feet. “I’ll make this quick. It wouldn’t do for Earnest to watch you suffer. Play, Nascent Requiem.” The sword glowed dimly, and Laxus heard a bell, and then the light tapping of a drum. A horn began to play, and then Delilah was off. She raced around in a circle around Laxus, white footprints glowing wherever she went.  
“Don’t let her complete the ring!” Earnest cried out.  
Laxus dashed towards the demoness, but she was moving much faster than any human could run, and before he knew it, she was back to where she had started, grinning at him predatorily.  
“Too slow, lover boy. Let’s dance.” She took a step in before beginning to spin. She took two steps to gather momentum, before she was pirouetting on one foot, her other leg held straight out.  
“What the heck is that supposed to do?” Laxus wondered out loud, watching her. The demoness span faster, moving her other leg higher and higher, until it was stretched as high as it could go. “How can she even do that?” He said to himself. He could dimly hear Earnest yelling out to him, but paid him no attention. Delilah was spinning too fast to see anything other than the blur of her red eyes, which seemed to grab at his vision. It should be impossible to spin on one leg that fast. He just needed to watch for a moment longer. To see how she was doing it.  
That’s it. Just watch me spin. The words slithered directly into his brain, bypassing his ears. That’s all you need to do. Feel how relaxing it can be to just watch.  
“What the hell!?” Laxus tried to shake himself out of, to tear his eyes away from the glorious dancer in front of him, but found himself inexorably drawn back to the line that her red eyes made.  
“THINK OF GAJEELS HAIRY BALLS!” Earnest shouted at the top of his lungs, and Laxus finally heard him. Distracted from Delilah’s spinning, he looked up at Earnest, his face showing his utter disgust.  
“What!” He roared.  
“Thank goodness!” Earnest cried, still caught in the giants grip. “I thought you were too far gone then.”  
It took Laxus a moment to realise that Earnest had been trying to stop him from staring at the succubus, and he turned to face the now stationary woman.  
“I’m impressed.” She said, smirking. “Most men aren’t able to come back once I start spinning for them. But then, you aren’t most men, are you.” She said, biting a lip seductively.  
“I don’t think things are going to work out between us.” Laxus grumbled, darting away from her and into his lightning form. For a second, he thought he’d made it, until he reached the circle of white footprints, and was violently knocked back into the ring with the demoness.  
“But sweety, you never gave me a chance.” She mocked, stalking towards him. “I’ll give you a true taste of what a succubus can do. And it doesn’t even matter if you aren’t a fan of the goods.” She raked a hand over her breasts. Stretching her arms above her, the demoness began to move, slowly moving this way and that, wiggling her hips in time to unheard music.  
“What now?” Laxus didn’t feel any urge to stare, but just in case, he turned to look up at Earnest. “What’s she up to?”  
“It’s a draining spell.” Earnest told him. “It’s too late now. I’m sorry.” And Laxus could see tears making their way down the short man’s face.  
“What are you talking about? I feel- gnh.” Laxus fell to a knee as he felt his strength leaving him. He turned back to Delilah, who grinned at him, still moving about slowly.  
“While succubi generally feed on sexual energy, you have such a delicious spirit, that I couldn’t resist.” She licked her lips again, and Laxus felt even weaker. “If you’d just stared at me as I spun, you wouldn’t have had to feel this helplessness.” She taunted him, plucking her sword out of the ground. “Now, you get to watch as I take your life from you.” She blew him a kiss, and Laxus fell on the ground, losing all control of his muscles. “Cute. Now, to end it all.” She pointed the sword at him as she continued to sway. Frowning, she concentrated, and the sword began to glow white. “All that lovely power I took from you, now ready to strike you down.  
Delilah stopped dancing, and immediately Laxus stopped feeling his energy being drained. Struggling, he brought himself back to his knees. “I’m not through yet.” He brought a hand up, nd sent a pulse of lightning at the demoness, who easily spun out of the way, laughing lightly as she ran towards him.  
“How adorable. I hope you enjoy oblivion, stud. Perhaps I’ll meet you in the next life.” She cackled with glee.  
Laxus tried to throw himself out of the way, but he was too weak. As he lay on the ground, he closed his eyes, ready for the finishing blow.  
There was a pop, an explosion, and a grunt.  
Power surged back into Laxus, and he opened his eyes, surprised to find himself alive, and Suzie, not Delilah, lying on the ground a few feet from him. “What?” He muttered, standing up. “Suzie? What happened?” He asked, kneeling by the unconscious girl, shaking her gently.  
Slowly, her eyes opened, and he was relieved to see that they were brown, not red. “Laxus?” She murmured. “I’m so sorry!” She sobbed. “I didn’t want to fight you, but – But. . .” She broke down into tears.  
“It’s o.k.” He reassured her. She looked up at him, clearly distraught, and then her expression changed to horror.  
“Earnest!” She cried, getting up too fast, and falling to her knees.  
Laxus looked up to the shield wizard, who hung limply in the giants grip, his body slumped over. Blood dripped down from his face, landing with soft splatters on the ground nearby.  
Without a thought, Laxus blasted the giant’s arm with lightning, shattering Earnest’s prison. As the shield wizard fell gracelessly, Laxus ran to where he would land, diving to catch the small man before he hit the ground. Rolling in the air, Laxus put himself between the shield wizard and the ground protectively.  
Jolted by the impact, Earnest stirred. “What?” He looked at Laxus with one eye, dazed. “Oh good, you’re alive.”  
“What happened to you?” Laxus asked, wiping at the blood that continued to stream out of a deep gash that went over his left eye.  
“I had to protect you.” Earnest mumbled, not opening his eyes. “And it worked.” He said simply. “Can I sleep now? I’m so comfortable.” He rested his head on top of Laxus’ chest where they lay.  
“Not yet.” Laxus rumbled, rolling the other man off of him. “We gotta bandage your head.”  
“What’s wrong with my head?” Earnest grumbled, still not quite understanding what was going on.  
Giving up on trying to speak with Earnest, Laxus just ripped at his shirt, tearing a strip off of it, and wrapping it around the bloody cut. He repeated this a few times for good measure, although blood was still seeping through the cloth.  
“Gotta get you out of here.” Laxus muttered as Suzie walked over to them.  
“Good job.” She sniffed, still shaken up. “Can you carry him? My camp’s not too far away.” She suggested, shivering.  
He nodded at her, picking up the insensate wizard and holding him to his chest. He doubted that Earnest had the coherence to hold on to his neck for a piggy-back ride, so this was the next best thing. “Lead the way.” He said grimly, following Suzie out of the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is interested, as far as I can tell, 'Nascent Requiem' is latin for Beginning of the End. If anyone know better, please tell me, cause I love the way it sounds anyway.


	11. A Brief Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus learns more about Eleanora and Earnest as he finally talks to Earnest about how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't the long chapter that I mentioned in a comment last time. I wasn't going to have this in it, but decided that it might be fun for the boys to have a bit of a break. And because this doesn't really fit the mood I want for the next chapter, I thought it could be seperate  
> I also am too tired to proof-read this chapter, so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes :/  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“That’s my fighting days over for a while.” Suzie said with a sigh, sitting next to Laxus on the garden bench. “Broke my wrist in 3 places.” She cradled the plastered limb.  
“Sorry.” Laxus said, disinterestedly. He kept his head down, staring at the gravel path that lead through the herb garden of the village. After taking Earnest to Suzie’s camp, the trio had moved directly onwards to the village, which had proper beds for them to sleep in. As the sun went down, Earnest was resting in one of the remaining houses, having been unable to stay conscious for more than a few moments at a time.  
“It’s not your fault.” Suzie went on, despite Laxus’ dreary attitude. “In any other situation, I’d blame Earnest, but in this case, it’s Eleanora who was at fault.”  
Something about her tone caught Laxus’ attention. “You don’t seem to have the same. . . adoration of Eleanora that Earnest does.”  
“That’s because I don’t.” She said simply. “To be fair, Eleanora didn’t save me after my parents were torn apart like she did for Earnest. My parents are still alive, whereas Earnest sees her like a mother. Eleanora, despite being a brilliant wizard, is kind of a bitch.”  
“She seemed alright back in the temple.”  
“Which surprised me, to be honest. Sure, she can be nice when she wants to be, but her crankiness is legendary. It’s the main reason why Bound Wyvern never became huge. There must be heaps of people who’d love to say that they were tutored by the Eleanora Linsong, but after a day with her yelling, you begin to realise that there are other great wizards out there.” She told him sourly.  
“You stayed with her though. She can’t have been that bad.”  
Suzie sighed. “No, maybe I am being unfair. But, then, so is she. If you have talent, then she is bearable, but if you are a mediocre wizard, then heaven help you. She’ll make you strong, but the way that she trains people is exhausting just to watch. She isn’t above re-programming students to improve their abilities.”  
“That doesn’t sound so bad, if that’s what they want.”  
“Sure, everybody thinks they want more power. But Eleanora never tells them that it’ll change them. I’ve seen it happen too many times: Some weakling begs Eleanora to make them stronger. After a few weeks of frustrated training, they wonder about an easier way, and Eleanora offers to re-program them. When she does, they change. Emotionally. Like, they just aren’t the same person. They’ll still laugh and cry and whatever, but it’s just not them, you know? . . . You don’t know, but believe me. It happens. And these people never stay in Bound Wyvern.”  
“Did you ever get reprogrammed?” Laxus asked bluntly.  
“No!” Suzie cried indignantly. “I worked hard to get S class. Although, technically, Eleanora did bind Delilah to my sword.” She added. “Credit where it’s due, Eleanora is a genius when it comes to binding spells and seals. It’s where the name came from; Bound Wyvern.”  
“She defeated a wyvern?”  
“That’s the story, anyway. The people of Riloka, way back when, were having trouble with a wyvern. So in comes Eleanora, and binds the thing. She sealed it underground, and decided to build the guild above it. Hence, Bound Wyvern. But that was before my time. That must have been over 30 years ago.” She sighed. “I should get going. I’ll need to pack up my camp before I head back to Riloka.”  
“You’re going back?” Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah. I hope to find Eleanora there, and maybe get a few more answers out of her. Something doesn’t quite add up. I’d be careful if I were you when you head back to Magnolia.” She cautioned, picking a sprig of mint from the plant that grew next to the bench.  
“You think she might come after us?”  
“No. . . Well, sort of. The trap she set in that orb, it makes no sense. It was designed for a human, or at least human-like beasts. It would have no real effect if it had been set off by someone or something on their own. And Eleanora doesn’t do things without a reason, which makes me think that she was setting someone up. I wouldn’t be surprised if she sent someone to Fairy Tail with the request to lure Earnest in.” She crushed the mint leaves in her fist, releasing their gentle scent.  
“Why?”  
“And that’s the puzzle. I have no idea what she’s thinking. Or what she’d want with Earnest that would require such a ruse. She could ask him for anything, and he would do it if he could. Just. . . Be careful. O.k? He doesn’t always know what’s good for him.”  
“You can say that again.” Laxus mumbled, thinking about Gajeel.  
“Don’t be jealous.” She scolded light-heartedly. “Oh, don’t look like that! It’s not that hard to figure out what men are thinking, you know.” She paused for a moment, before continuing. “He cares for you, you know. More than he probably knows.”  
“What are you saying?” He growled, not sure what she was getting at.  
“For him to be able to project his blood shield so far, he must care a great deal about you. I’ve never seen him use it more than a few feet from himself. He must have been at least 20 meters in the air. It’s no surprise he was bleeding so much: Not only did the blood come from his head, but for it to go such a distance…” She trailed off. “He may have spent his entire life trying to protect others, but that was something else.”  
“And now he’s unconscious, with a bloody scar over one eye.” Laxus said bitterly.  
“The alternative is that you would be dead. And Earnest would much prefer to be unconscious and with a new scar than with a dead friend.” She stared at him long and hard. “I know how you feel about him; I saw what Delilah saw. I’m probably speaking out of line, but please, don’t let his obliviousness deter you. He’s been infatuated with Gajeel for far too long that he’s forgotten to see what the iron dragon slayer is really like. Now that the dream is attainable, Earnest would prefer to ignore any bad qualities than face reality. Now maybe Gajeel is a nice person-“ She continued despite Laxus’ snort “- and maybe he’s not. But please, don’t give up on Earnest. Emotions were never his strong suit.”  
“He told me he can take care of himself.” Laxus countered.  
“And he can.” Suzie agreed. “When it comes to protecting his body. But he never really understood that his shields can’t protect how he feels. He can’t defend his heart.” She said sadly.  
“I’m sensing there is more to this.” Suzie looked unsure whether to continue. “You’ve told me this much.” Laxus probed.  
“It’s… a sensitive issue. I’m sure Earnest will tell you about it one day, if you remain close. It was a few years ago, and it’s part of the reason that he’s so devoted to Eleanora. She re-programmed him to help him with this, er, problem. But the rest is up to him to tell you.” She said finally, before standing. “I going to head for my camp. Give Earnest my love when he wakes up. Kiss him, if you want. Tell him it was from me.” She winked at him. “I’ll be cheering for you, on my way back to Riloka.”  
“Why? You met me 5 hours ago.”  
“I’m slightly more attuned to emotions than others. A perk of travelling with a demon of lust stuck in your sword.” She shrugged. “And I have a good feeling about you two. Call it a woman’s intuition, if you want.” She walked away, leaving Laxus in the herb garden alone.  
As the sun dipped completely below the horizon, Laxus sighed. He was exhausted from the days battle, and he couldn’t help but worry about Earnest. The shorter man had lost a lot of blood as they have moved him to the village, and even though Ellie had assured them that Earnest would be o.k, it had done little to alleviate their fears. He wondered if the eye was damaged. If the blood had come from his face, it might have gone through the eye, and while Laxus was no doctor, that didn’t sound healthy.  
“What are you doing out here all alone?” Laxus turned at the voice.  
“What are you doing out of bed?” He asked, sounding more angry than he meant, as Earnest dawdled his way to the bench, sitting next to the dragon slayer.  
“I’m fine.” He said, grinning at the blonde. “I’ve been through worse.”  
“Uh huh.” Laxus said, unconvinced. “How’s the eye?” He gestured to the bandages that covered the left side of Earnest’s face.  
“Fine.” He waved away Laxus’ concern. “It’s just a precaution. The scar left from blood shield usually heals in a few days, but Ellie put an ointment on it, and said it should be fine by tomorrow.”  
“That’s…impressive.”  
“It burns like hell.” Earnest grumbled. “And it itches.”  
“Then maybe next time, you won’t be so stupid.” Laxus rumbled.  
“Huh?” Earnest leaned back in surprise.  
“Using your blood shield like that. You could have died.” Laxus reprimanded him. “What if Suzie and I have been knocked unconscious? You’d have bled to death, trapped up there.”  
“Maybe.” Earnest said dismissively. “But I didn’t. I had faith that you’d save me.” He said with a warm smile.  
“Don’t say that. This isn’t a joke, Earnest. You’re supposed to protect yourself from others, not inflict wounds on yourself.”  
“I had too!” Earnest turned indignant. “What’s the alternative? ‘Sorry Master Makarov, your grandson died while I twiddled my thumbs and watched my old friend slice his head off. But don’t worry, at least I’m still in one piece.’ Yeah, that’s such a better outcome. I was just doing what I’m good at.”  
“Then why didn’t you use a different shield?” Laxus wasn’t going to be deterred that easily.  
“Because it wouldn’t have been strong enough. Delilah was draining all the magic energy in that circle, so anything that I made would have been drained away. It had to be made at the last second, and any stop-gap shield would have crumbled with all the energy shield she drained from you.” He countered. “So it had to be something powerful enough to block her strength as well as yours.”  
“I would have been alright.” Laxus lied. He knew that Earnest had saved his life.  
“Maybe, but I wasn’t going to take that chance.” Earnest looked into Laxus’ eyes, his good eye burning with determination. They stared at one another until Laxus grunted and looked away.  
“Don’t use it next time.” He said.  
“What?” Earnest wasn’t quite sure what he was talking about.  
“The blood shield. You shouldn’t have to get hurt to protect someone else. You’re a good wizard; you can do without that lifeline.” Laxus explained.  
“But what if-“  
“-No.” Laxus said simply. “Please. Don’t use it anymore. You trade the pain from an opponents attack for a self inflicted wound. How is that a good trade? At least if someone else injures you, you can beat that bastard into a pulp. You can’t take revenge on yourself.”  
“What about if I can save someone’s life with it?” Earnest said, still not ready to be swayed.  
“Then you can use a different shield. You’re strong enough to save someone’s life without sacrificing your blood.” Laxus paused. “I have faith in you.”  
Earnest looked at the ground, thinking about it. “What if I can’t? I just can’t take that chance.” He said at last.  
“You won’t get stronger if you keep using it.” Laxus told him. “Please. Do it for me. I don’t like the thought of you hurting yourself.”  
Earnest looked into Laxus’ face, torn. “I guess…it can’t hurt to try to cut back on it. Eleanora always said ‘No pain, no gain.’ I guess I thought that causing my own pain still counted. I can try though. For you.” He looked at the rising moon. “We’d better get some rest though. Ellie said that she’ll re-apply the ointment in a few hours so that I can take the bandages off tomorrow morning. Oh!” He said excitedly. “She told me about some hotsprings nearby! We should go there tomorrow before leaving for Magnolia! It would be so nice to soak in some warm water like that.” He said longingly. “And you aint seen nothing till you’ve seen Suzie in a bathing suit!” He nudged Laxus with his elbow.  
“About that…” Laxus began. “Suzie left just before you came out. She’s heading back for Riloka, to see if Eleanora goes back there.”  
“Oh.” Earnest said dumbly. “I can’t believe she left without saying goodbye.”  
“She left a message.” Laxus told him.  
“Oh? What?” Earnest perked up. His good eye widened in surprise as Laxus pressed his lips against the shorter man’s. Laxus kissed him quickly, not quite sure why he was doing it.  
“Uh…” Laxus began as he moved his face away, avoiding Earnest’s look of surprise. “She said to give you that, and to give you her love.” He said awkwardly.  
Earnest giggled. “Of course she did. That’s just like her.” Standing, Earnest slowly made his way back to the house he’d come out of. “I need some rest though. Saving your ass if more exhausting than I’d thought it would be.” He joked as he went up the first stair. Misjudging the distance with his impaired vision, he tripped over his own foot, teetering backwards before Laxus steadied him.  
“Careful.” The blonde grumbled.  
“Heh, thanks.” Earnest smiled.  
“I didn’t pack bathers.” Laxus told him as they made their way inside.  
“Huh?”  
“For the hotsprings tomorrow.”  
“Oh, we don’t have to go. I just thought that maybe you and Suzie would like to-“  
“I want to.” Laxus cut him off, frustrated.  
“Well, alright then.” Earnest smiled again. “If that’s what you want.”

 

 

“Wow!” Earnest gasped in surprise as they arrived at the hot springs. They’d had to navigate their way around some strange rock formations, but Earnest didn’t mind as he realised that the boulders behind them granted them some privacy. There wasn’t another soul in sight around the pools of water; some steamed and a few bubbled, while others were clear enough to see to the shallow bottom.  
“We have plenty of time.” Laxus told him, looking at the sun which was about halfway up the sky. “We only need to leave around 3 in the afternoon to get back to Hargeon for the night train.  
“Awesome.” Earnest replied enthusiastically, grinning at Laxus. His eye was no longer covered by the bandages; whatever ointment Ellia had rubbed over the wound had worked marvellously. The angry red scar ran from just above Earnest’s left eyebrow, and streaked down through his eyelid to the cheekbone below.  
“Should you really be getting that wet so soon after the bandages came off?” Laxus asked, following the other man towards the closest pool.  
“Pfff.” Earnest dismissed his worry. “What’s the worst that a little warm water could do?” He tested the temperature with a toe. “Perfect.” He purred, and began to slide his jacket off.  
“Hold on. Let me make sure that it’s safe.” Laxus cautioned, taking off his own shirt. He tugged off his trousers, and after a pause, turned away from Earnest and removed his underwear as well. “I don’t think anyone else will…” He trailed off when he looked over his shoulder, catching Earnest staring at him again. “It’s rude to stare.” He jibed with a smirk, certain of Earnest’s response.  
“Not when the subject is mighty fine.” Earnest grinned at him.  
“Uh huh.” Laxus nodded, smiling as he stepped into the pool. The water was just right, instantly relaxing him as he lowered himself until his feet hit the bottom. He turned and grinned at Earnest. “Water’s fine. Come on in, if you can keep your head above the water.” He teased, leaning against the edge of the pool. It was one of the deeper springs, and Laxus wondered if the should have found one that was shallow enough to sit in.  
“Har har.” Earnest replied sarcastically, quickly shucking his own clothing and slowly lowering himself into the warm water, opposite Laxus. The blonde dragon slayer averted his gaze, staring intently at the slightly cloudy water he was resting in. Earnest’s neck was almost submerged before he stop going lower, resting against the edge of the pool casually. “Ahh, that’s what I needed.” He hummed contentedly.  
They enjoyed the soothing water in silence for some time, Earnest almost dozing off in the warm pool, while Laxus reflected on his conversation with Suzie the night before.  
He cares for you, you know. More than he probably knows. The words resounded around Laxus’ head, both pleasing and frustrating him at the same time. Delilah’s words, as well as how worried he’d been about the shorter man had made him realise completely, finally, that he had feelings for Earnest. Strong feelings. He wasn’t sure why he’d denied them for so long, and that made him mad. Well, he did know. He’d never expected to fall in love with another man. He’d never thought it possible that, he, Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, could feel this way about anyone, let alone the short wizard that bobbed up and down so gently across from him in the hot spring. If he had of realised sooner, perhaps Gajeel wouldn’t be at Earnest’s mansion, waiting for the shield wizard to return.  
Suzie’s declaration that Earnest cared for him too made him happy. But every time he thought of how oblivious Earnest could be, the feeling vanished. He couldn’t let it go any further: If Earnest couldn’t pick up on the hints, than Laxus would just have to be forward about it.  
“Earnest?” He began, building courage within. “Can I talk to you about something?”  
“Hmm?” Earnest hummed, lazily rolling his head around to face Laxus. “This sounds serious.”  
“It is.” Laxus agreed, but before he could continue, Earnest went on.  
“Then how about we eat something first. Important matters shouldn’t be discussed on an empty stomach.” He clambered out of the spring without another word. Laxus couldn’t help but watch as the short man twisted this way and that to get out of the water, practically showing off his lightly muscled body for the dragon slayer.  
Damn. Laxus watched as Earnest walked around the pool until he reached where his clothes lay. To his surprise, and secret delight, Earnest ignored the clothes and pulled a towel out of his pack and lay it on the ground, lying on it as he pulled out some apples.  
“It’s rude to stare.” Earnest chuckled at him, noticing the attention he was getting.  
“Not when the subject is mighty fine.” Laxus retorted, which made Earnest roar with laughter. When he stopped, Laxus went on. “Aren’t you going to put some clothes on though?” He couldn’t stop his cock from hardening at the sight of the naked man in front of him, and was reluctant to get out of the water like this.  
“Nah.” Earnest told him, biting into an apple. “Unless it bothers you.” He added as an afterthought, sounding slightly hurt.  
“Doesn’t bother me.” Laxus said nonchalantly. “In fact, I might just stare a bit more.” He cocked an eyebrow, wondering if Earnest would catch on to his flirting.  
Earnest giggled cutely. “You shouldn’t say such things, or you’ll lose that alpha male image you’ve got going for you. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you were flirting with me.” He grinned at the blonde.  
“I don’t think you do know better.” Laxus replied seriously.  
Earnest laughed instinctively, before he realised what Laxus had just said. “What?” He asked, not quite sure if he’d heard right.  
Laxus stared intently into Earnests eyes, leaning as far forward as he could while staying in the spring. “I am flirting with you. I like you. I like you a lot.”  
Earnest gaped at him shocked, before he frowned, shaking his head. “That’s just mean, teasing people like that.” He muttered crossly.  
“Would I be like this-“ Laxus lifted himself out of the water, displaying his erect cock, “-if I was teasing?” He crawled forward predatorily towards where the stunned shield wizard sat.  
“Laxus.” Earnest breathed in surprise. “What are you do-“ He was cut off as Laxus pressed his lips into Earnests, kissing the other man. When Earnest didn’t immediately pull back, Laxus moved forward further, pushing Earnest onto his back underneath him, sliding on top of the still wet shield wizard.  
When Laxus pulled back, he was satisfied to see Earnest staring after him, his eyes unfocussed. “Laxus.” He said dizzily, blinking as drops of water dripped from the blondes hair onto his face.  
“What?” The blonde whispered, lowering his head back down to kiss Earnest again. He pushed his tongue into the other man’s mouth, pleased that Earnest again didn’t try to stop him.  
“You should stop.” Earnest breathed when they separated again.  
“Why?” Laxus went down again, but this time Earnest turned his head, leaving his jaw exposed, which Laxus trailed his across.  
“Because I don’t want this.” Earnest told him, and Laxus stopped what he was doing for a moment, reaching an arm down to grope at the shorter man’s crotch.  
“That’s not what your body thinks.” Laxus smirked, finding Earnest hard and ready.  
“But it’s what I think.” Earnest rolled Laxus off of him. “This isn’t right.”  
Laxus groaned in frustration as Earnest stood, facing away from him. “Why not?”  
“Look, I get that I saved your life back in that temple, but that doesn’t mean you have to do something like this.” Earnest sounded hurt.  
“You think that’s what this is about? Earnest, I’ve wanted to do that since the night of the dance, I just didn’t realise until now.” Laxus said, standing.  
Earnest didn’t turn to face him. “I can’t do this with you. As much as my body wants to, I can’t give in to lust like this again.”  
“Huh?”  
“A couple years ago, I had an incident. I thought love and lust were the same thing, and I got hurt. No matter how much my body might want you, I can’t give in to lust. I have to be sure that it’s love.”  
“What happened?” Laxus probed, remembering what Suzie had told him about Earnest being re-programed after an incident.  
Earnest stood in silence, still facing away. Finally, he turned around, his eyes brimming with tears. He opened his mouth and shut it again. Swallowing loudly, he began to tell the story. “I’d just made S class in Bound Wyvern, so it was almost 3 years ago. I thought I was king of the world; Riloka was a small town, and they depended on us, so everyone knew I was an S class. Anyway, a traveller came into town a day or two after I was made S class. He was some sort of peddler, but he was incredibly charming, and ridiculously handsome. Truth is, I thought I loved him. And after speaking with him a few times over a few days, I thought he felt the same way. So one night, after a few drinks, he invites me back to his room in the inn where he’d been staying. I knew I shouldn’t have: I promised Eleanora that I wouldn’t sleep with men while I was in Riloka. But I did anyway.” A tear made it’s way down his face at the memory. “I lost my virginity that night.” He stopped.  
Laxus guessed at the rest of the tale. “It’s not your fault that he left you.”  
Earnest barked a bitter laugh. “If only that’s how the story ended. After the first time, I wanted to snuggle and sleep. But he had other plans. I was alarmed when he cuffed my wrists together. And when I tried to call out for help, he gagged me. The cuffs must have been enchanted, because I couldn’t use my magic. Not even my blood shield, not that it would have been much good. I was completely helpless. He… used me until I fell unconscious. I awoke strapped to the statue of an angel that stands in the middle of Riloka, naked and bruised, and with all sorts of…toys on me. In me.” He stopped, wiping his eyes, but determined not to cry.  
“Oh Earnest.”  
“It was 8 in the morning before anyone from the guild found out about it. Suzie and Eleanora were on their way back from a meeting when they found me, surrounded by the townspeople who jeered and through things at me. Suzie cut me down, and took me to safety, while Eleanora re-programmed the entire town. She was furious that none of them were decent enough to help me, so she made them forget that entire week. Everything about the peddler was gone. Now, they hold a festival in that week, believing it to be the time that Eleanora saved them from imminent destruction. I asked Eleanora to make me forget all about it, but she didn’t. She made me forget the pain, the shame from it all, so that I could function, but whenever I think about it, I remember.”  
“That’s –“  
“Terrible? Horrible? Disastrous? Awful? I know. But do you understand why I can just do this? Not only would I be betraying my love for Gajeel, but I can’t be certain that what we’re feeling isn’t lust. I need it to be love.” He hung his head, emotionally exhausted.  
Laxus thought about the story, too stunned to actually move. He couldn’t believe that the cheery man he knew had been through such an ordeal. And yet something that Suzie had said the day before made him wonder.  
“Bullshit.” Laxus muttered.  
“What?” Earnest looked up at him.  
“Bullshit. Yeah, you got hurt. Sure, that guy was a major asshole. But that doesn’t explain why you’re so eager to throw yourself at Gajeel. Just because you knew him before coming to Fairy Tail doesn’t mean that you love him, or that he loves you. I know how I feel. Earnest, I love you.” Laxus blushed slightly at having said it out loud, but continued on regardless. “Yeah, I think you’re as well, but that doesn’t mean I can’t love you.”  
“Laxus,” Earnest began, shaking his head sadly.  
“Don’t look at me like that.” Laxus interrupted him. “I told you; I know how I feel. Why do you think I could resist Delilah? She saw how I felt too.” He really wished that Suzie was there to help him convince the other man. “You can think what you like, but I know how I feel. And I know that you think you love Gajeel, and maybe you do, but he doesn’t love you.” He claimed.  
“Stop.” Earnest pleaded. “I love Gajeel, and he loves me.” He said resolutely.  
“How can you be sure?”  
“I-I just know!”  
The two men stood staring at each other, both panting as they argued passionately. Laxus was sure that Earnest was about to realise that his relationship with Gajeel was false, but he was out of things to say.  
Finally, Earnest looked away, and began to gather up his clothes. “I think we’d better head back to Magnolia.” He mumbled.  
“I think that would be best.” Laxus sighed in agreement. “Let’s get you home.”  
“I think…maybe you should find somewhere else to stay.” Earnest said, not looking at the blonde. “While you try to sort out how you feel.”  
“What?” Laxus asked angrily, getting ready to argue.  
“Please?” Earnest almost begged, and the anger that had been boiling inside Laxus dissipated in an instant.  
“…If that’s what you want.” He said finally, towelling himself off and getting ready to head out.  
It was going to be a long train ride back to Magnolia, he thought to himself dismally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for the next chapter: We're finally getting close to the end! (One more after the next one, I think.)


	12. Of Sinners, Storms, and Saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is too much happening to summarise it, and not give it away.  
> In the immortal words of Mr Bennet, 'Read on Lizzy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Southy's fanart, I haven't been able to think of much other than getting through this chapter. So here it is, done much quicker than I thought I would have been able to do it.  
> Enjoy :D

”Welcome back Laxus.” Mira-Jane greeted warmly as the dragon slayer entered the guild hall. It was almost empty, everyone having headed home for the night. “Everything go well?” She inquired politely.  
“The job was fine.” He replied tersely.  
“Did Earnest find what he was looking for?” She asked, handing him a drink as he sat at the bar.  
“You’d have to ask him.” He downed the drink in one.  
“Where is he?” Mira looked around Laxus to see if the smaller man was behind him.  
“He went straight home. He had a big day.”  
“I’m surprised you’re back so soon.” She chatted. “It sounded like a difficult job. I told Gajeel that I thought Earnest wouldn’t be back for at least a week, and you were only away for three days.”  
“Why did Gajeel want to know that?” Laxus questioned suspiciously.  
“He was probably missing Earnest. I think it’s cute that those two are together. He told everyone all about it. Although,” Mira’s brow furrowed, “he could have sounded less pleased with himself. It would have been so much more romantic if he’d spoked more sweetly.”  
“Uh-huh.” Laxus tuned out most of what she was saying.  
“I always thought that he had a thing with Levy though. Mind you, Gajeel and Earnest do make a cute couple, don’t you think?”  
A thought struck Laxus. “How did Levy react to the news about Gajeel and Earnest?” He asked nonchalantly.  
Mira thought for a moment. “I don’t know if she was here when he told everyone. Now that I think about it, I don’t think anyone from Shadow Gear was here.”  
“Thanks Mira.” Laxus stood, a bad feeling building in his gut. “I’ll tell you more about the job tomorrow.”  
“Alrighty then. Be careful, I think it might storm later.” She smiled at him as he left.  
As soon as he was out the door, Laxus turned towards Earnest’s mansion, taking off at a run. 

 

 

Earnest hummed to himself as he made his way up the path to his front door. It sure had been an odd few days away, especially with Laxus acting all weird at the hot springs, but he was happy that he’d found Eleanora, and that she was still alive. That was the important thing. Now he could enjoy a night at home, re-acquainting himself with Gajeel. And if the clouds in the sky were any indicator, then a storm was on its way, which he hoped would continue on the next day, so that they could spend even more time together.  
But he doesn’t love you! Laxus’ words kept replaying in his head, and despite his best efforts, Earnest couldn’t seem to silence them. He’d answered most of his questions with Eleanora, but he felt more confused than ever about his feelings. He loved Gajeel. He was sure that he did. Why else would they have spent that night in sexual bliss? He was careful about who he let stay in his bed. So it had to be love. Right?  
The front door was ajar slightly, and Earnest slipped in quietly, thinking about trying to surprise the Iron Dragon Slayer with his presence. The kitchen was empty, the lounge abandoned, and the ballroom dark, so he crept up the stairs. As he reached the second floor, he heard noise from upstairs, and made his way up with less stealth. The noise was somewhat familiar, and an incredibly intimate sound. By the time he reached the third floor, he ran to the master bedroom, nausea growing in his belly.  
“GAJEEL!?!” He cried as he entered the bedroom and took in the sickening scene.  
“Earnest!” Gajeel panted in shock, although he didn’t stop pumping his cock in and out of the blue haired girl who was sprawled over Earnest’s bed. Levy moaned loudly as she was overtaken by paroxysms of pleasure, unable to respond to Earnest’s presence. “Ah, gonna-“ Gajeel groaned, before roaring his pleasure.  
Earnest couldn’t bear it anymore. Rage boiled through his body. His vision was tinged with red as he let the anger swell inside. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid to trust Gajeel. That he had fallen for the wrong man again. And most of all, the most powerful contributor, although the most confusing, was that Laxus had been right. Laxus had warned him, and Earnest hadn’t listened. And that infuriated him the most.  
“GET OUT!” He roared at the copulating couple. Gajeel pulled out, leaving a sloppy mess on Earnest’s bed, and faced the shield wizard.  
“Earnest, I had no idea that you-“  
“NOW!” Earnest bellowed, throwing forward a shield wall that smashed into the dragon slayer, throwing him back into the wall. Images of the peddler flashed before his eyes, fuelling his rage. This time though, Earnest wasn’t helpless.  
“C’mon, rela-“ Earnest kept the shield pushing Gajeel into the wall, and touched it.  
“Imbue essence: Pain.” He growled. The shield shone a deep purple and pain flared up in his own arm, but Gajeel howled as agony wracked his body. With the shield touching almost every inch of Gajeel’s front, the iron dragon slayer was completely unprotected from the torturous shield. He tried changing into his iron scaled form, but he couldn’t focus enough under the stinging shield.  
“Earnest!” Levy called out, holding a sheet to herself for some degree of modesty. “You’re hurting him!”  
“Good.” Earnest growled loudly, turning on her without moving his hand from the pain imbued shield. “Now get out of here before I decide that you deserve the same.” He brought his free hand to face her, and formed an orb shield, ignoring Gajeel pained cries.  
“Think about what you’re doing!” She shrieked, making her way to the door. “You’re a member of Fairy Tail! We don’t hurt our own members!” She dodged out the door as the orb slammed into the wall behind where her face had been a moment ago. “Look at him! Please Earnest! You’ll kill him!” She cried, and at the tears in her eyes, Earnest finally got a grip on his temper. He looked back to Gajeel, who couldn’t help but spasm in silence between the wall and the purple shield that held him there.  
Shocked, Earnest dissolved the shield, letting Gajeel sink to his knees. “Gajeel?” He managed, trembling.  
“I’m fine.” The raven haired man stood, looking into Earnest’s eyes. “I-“  
“-Just go.” Earnest couldn’t bear to look at Gajeel any longer, dropping his head to stare at his feet.  
“But-“  
“Please.” He begged, not trusting his voice for any more words.  
And Gajeel did. Silently, he grabbed at his and Levy’s scattered clothes and made his way to the corridor where he found Levy. In silence they descended the stairs, dressed, and left.  
Earnest watched them leave from the window in his bedroom, before he sank to his knees and sobbed openly.  
He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, wallowing in self-pity, but he was sure that it wasn’t long enough before Laxus found him up there.  
“Earnest!” The blonde cried in alarm at the shield wizard’s dishevelled state. “What happened?” As if he needed to ask. The room reeked of sex, and there was no way Earnest had been here long enough to make it smell this bad.  
Turning, ever so slowly, Earnest’s eyes met Laxus’, and the shield wizard just mumbled, “You were right about him.”  
Laxus clenched his fists, and sparks zapped off in random directions. “I’ll kill him.” He snarled. “I warned him not to hurt you.” He turned, and began to walk out of the bedroom.  
“Wait!” Earnest cried as Laxus reached the door. “Don’t do this! Two wrongs don’t make a right.” He pleaded.  
“But it’ll sure as hell make me feel better.” Laxus growled, before making his way down the stairs, leaving Earnest alone by the window.  
He sat there, unsure what to do. He’d felt good after the job, but now he felt powerless. Helpless. By the time he reached a decision on what to do, and made his way to the front door, Laxus was long gone. Looking out, though, it wasn’t hard to see where he’d be, as lightning streaked down from the cloudy sky. Determined, he set out to find the duelling dragon slayers.

 

 

“I warned you!” Laxus snarled as he hurled another streak of lightning after Gajeel, who dived out of the way in the nick of time. Rain had started to pour and the wind had picked up, promising to put on a powerful storm. Laxus could feel the lightning building in the black clouds above, and he revelled in the extra power he could gain from it.  
“This has nothing to do with you!” Gajeel shouted back, charging at the blonde man. He swiped at Laxus, his arm changing into a long blade. Ducking under the swing, Laxus blasted Gajeel with a surge of lightning at point blank range, sending him flying.  
“Laxus! Stop this!” Levy cried in vain.  
“You stay out of this, slut!” He roared, turning on her.  
“I didn’t know they were a couple!” She tried to defend herself. “I never would have. . .I had no idea it was like that!”  
Before Laxus could respond, Gajeel was back, swinging at the blonde with his fists. They traded punches for a few moments, neither one gaining the upper hand until Gajeel managed to land a kick into Laxus’ belly, knocking the blonde backwards.  
With a moment to compose himself, Gajeel took a deep breath. “Iron Dragon…”  
“Lightning Dragon…”  
“ROAR!!!” The dragon slayers let loose at the same time, lightning and iron breath attack racing towards each other through the rain.  
There was a flash. The sound of glass shattering. And then an explosion. The rain vaporised to steam, blasting out over all of them, momentarily blinding them. When his vision cleared, Laxus only saw the crumpled brown jacket.  
“Earnest!” He shouted, rushing towards where the shield wizard lay.  
“The fuck!?” Gajeel roared, running forwards as well.  
Earnest was getting to his knees before either of them reached him. “That’s close enough.” He warned them warily, and he was pleasantly surprised when both of them stopped, a few feet from him. “I’m alright.” He panted, standing a little unsteadily. “Now if you two have finished trying to kill each other, we can all go home.” He told them crossly.  
“I’ll take you home.” Laxus offered, stepping forward.  
“No thank you. I’ll walk just fine on my own.” He said irately.  
Laxus recoiled, taken aback by Earnest’s standoffish tone. “But-“  
“I am quite alright. I just wanted to make sure that no-one was going to die tonight.” He stared angrily at both of them. “So if you would all go home, I’d feel much better.”  
“Fine.” Gajeel grumbled, turning away and heading for where Levy still stood.  
“But he-“ Laxus began, starting after Gajeel.  
“No.” Earnest told him simply. “That’s enough for one night.”  
“Why are you defending him?” Laxus turned on the shorter man, who narrowed his eyes at the accusation.  
“Because that’s what I do. If I can stop others from being hurt, than the cost to me doesn’t matter. That’s one of the first lessons that Eleanora tried to teach me. I didn’t really get it until now. But I have to push my own feelings aside in order to defend my comrades. Just because he hurt me, doesn’t mean that I can stop protecting him.” Earnest said seriously.  
“Bullshit.” Laxus growled. “So what? Now you’re just some emotionless guardian? Your own feelings matter too, you know.”  
“Not anymore. I can’t have those feelings any more. They hurt too much, and are too distracting. When Eleanora comes to visit, I’ll have her re-program me. Make sure that I never feel this pain, or anything that might cause it, again.”’  
“What?! That’s insane!”  
“Is it? I’ll be able to do what I need to do to save others without a second thought. I’ll be twice the wizard I am today. Is that so insane? No sacrifice, no glory. Now, I’m getting wet, and I need a shower. Good night.” He barked, turning away and marched towards his mansion.  
Laxus stood in the rain, unsure whether he should go after the shorter man or not. When Earnest was out of sight, he gave up the thought, and turned instead to the guildhall. It was better than sleeping in the rain, after all.

 

 

Earnest went straight to the kitchen when he arrived back, going straight for a coffee. Maybe it would help him calm his nerves. He’d half expected, half hoped, that Laxus would come after him. But he’d made the walk in solitude, which disappointed him as much as it gave him peace. He’d had enough of dragon slayers for one night.  
As he sipped at the hot drink, reflecting on what had happened that afternoon, he heard his door open, and as he was getting ready to shout at whoever had come to bother him, his face went slack in shock. “Eleanora!” He cried as the robed woman strode into his kitchen.  
“Earnest!” She greeted, shaking off her umbrella on the wooden floor. “I’m sorry for arriving so late.”  
“No! Thank goodness you’re here!” He said happily, pouring a mug of coffee for her as well.  
“Oh, dear, what happened to your eye?” She asked, stepping up to run a finger along the vivid red scar.  
“Oh, I used the blood shield you taught me, and it just so happened that the easiest way for the blood to escape was through my face. Thanks for warning us about the trap in the orb, by the way.”  
“Oh, I forgot about that. My apologies. Let me get that for you.” A few symbols jumped from her hand to the scar, urging the skin to heal much faster. Earnest grunted as the scar prickled, before it returned to normal. “There. Much better.” Eleanora told him, examining the now faded scar. “It would seem that the storm will be gone by tomorrow.” She chatted, accepting the drink he offered her, “And then you can show me all about your new life here.”  
Earnest’s face darkened. “Actually, I’m not sure that I’ll be staying.” He muttered, avoiding her gaze. “There has been. . . an incident.” He told her.  
“Dear one, what happened?” She asked, frowning in concern.  
“I. . . I fell for the wrong man again.” He told her, his head falling in shame. “And I don’t think I can stay here anymore.”  
“But you sounded so happy! I could always make them forget about it.” She said, raising a hand which glowed red.  
“No. But I want you to make me forget about it. Re-write my memories. Make it as if Bound Wyvern had never split up.” He pleaded.  
She looked thoughtful. “Tell me more about what happened.”  
Earnest told her everything. Everything that happened since joining Fairy Tail; the fight with Natsu. Finding Laxus in his house. His reunion with Gajeel. His duel with Laxus. Cleaning for, and having the dance party. Meeting Suzie at the temple. And finally, the betrayal of Gajeel when Earnest had returned home.  
“And that’s why I want to forget about it all. I can’t go through this again.” He pleaded with her. “I thought he loved me. I thought that I’d found the right one. But I was wrong about him. Again.”  
“I warned you.” She said softly. “I told you that men shouldn’t fall in love with other men. It only brings heartache. You forgot about what happened, so you made the same mistake. Will you learn this time? Or will you tear down this memory to continue to live in ignorance. These experiences are for us to learn from, Earnest. You wanted him, so you had him, and now you have to face the consequences.”  
“So you won’t make me forget about it.” Earnest said sadly.  
“No. But, I will change you, if you want. Make you lust after men no more.”  
Earnest looked at her shocked. “No! I mean…I guess that makes sense.” He agreed finally. “But…it just seems wrong. I don’t want that.”  
Eleanora sighed in frustration. “Very well then. But please, come back to Riloka with me. Leave these people. Come be a part of our family again.”  
“I-I guess I should. I miss home.” He said softly.  
“You’ll always be welcome.” She insisted.  
“Maybe… But please…What if you…”  
“What?”  
“What if you, uh, how do I say it…harden my heart? Protect it for me? So that I won’t fall in love again.”  
“Hmm, I don’t know.”  
“Please.” Earnest begged desperately, tearing up.  
“Very well.” Her face softened. “Come here.” She opened her arms, and embraced Earnest. “Shhh. Don’t cry, dear one. I’ll make you forget the pain.” Red word began to travel up from somewhere beneath her long robed, gliding up her skin and onto Earnest’s.  
Earnest relaxed in Eleanora’s embrace, sinking into her voluminous robes. “Thankyou.” He sighed, beginning to feel dizzy as Eleanora’s re-programming began to take effect.  
Eleanora grinned as the boy in her arms lost consciousness. Everything was going just as she’d planned.

 

 

“Are you two out of your minds!?” Master Makarov shouted at Gajeel and Laxus in the guildhall. The storm had blown over the night before, and now, at midday, almost the entire guild had arrived to witness the two dragon slayers reprimand for their behaviour.  
“I don’t see what I did wrong.” Laxus growled. “I was just defending the honour of a guildmate.”  
“Geez, just take it like a man, Sparky.” Gajeel sneered.  
“Brawling with each other in the middle of a park, even if there is a storm raging, is no way for Fairy Tail wizards to behave.” The master chastised. “You’re just lucky that no-one was seriously hurt.”  
Laxus cringed, remembering the sight of Earnest crumpled on the ground after blocking the two breath attacks. He’d sent Wendy over to Earnest’s mansion when she’d arrived at the guildhall in the morning, and he assumed that Earnest had been injured more than he’d thought, because the sky dragon slayer hadn’t returned yet.  
“Now now, don’t be so harsh Makarov.” Came a new voice, and Laxus whirled to see the robed figure of Eleanora stride into the guildhall. “We were just the same when we were their age.” She smirked.  
“Eleanora?” Makarov squinted at his old acquaintance. “I thought I told you never to come back to Magnolia!”  
“Oh please.” She dismissed him. “So I nearly tore the world apart. Who hasn’t?” She shrugged.  
“Time magic is not to be trifled with!” Makarov growled at her angrily.  
“And yet you, and your most powerful members didn’t seem that concerned with stopping time for seven years.” She shot back. “I just wanted to see if I could emulate the legend of Mavis’ sacred spells. Fairy Law has been exceptionally useful over the years.” She said smugly.  
“What do you want?”  
“Peace.” She said calmly. “I was just visiting an old student. Earnest was so proud to tell me that he’d joined Fairy Tail, and I missed him dearly. And now it seems that two of your members have gone and broken his heart.”  
“That’s between him and them. You leave my children alone.” Makarov stepped in front of the rest of the guild.  
“Oh, don’t be petty. I’m not here to avenge my poor Earnest.” Makarov didn’t relax, and Eleanora went on. “Although, interestingly, what I’m after does affect the one who hurt him so.”  
“Huh? What do you want with me, you old crone?” Gajeel glared at Eleanora, who laughed at his words.  
“All in good time.” She smiled at him predatorily.  
“What do you want?” Makarov demanded. “Or get out of here. I don’t need you causing more havoc than there already is.”  
“Just your dragon slayers. They can come peacefully, or,” She grinned, “I don’t mind getting my hands dirty if I have to.”  
“Are you insane!” Makarov bellowed. “What do you want with our dragon slayers?”  
“Revenge.” She laughed at his look. “Oh, not for Earnest. Well, not for this latest transgression, anyway. No, revenge on a dragon. The dragon that killed my son.” She grew serious.  
“You’ve seen a dragon!?” Natsu called out from the crowd, coming to the front. “When?”  
“Not for fourteen years. The day they disappeared was the day that they killed my son, the heartless wyrms. The very dragon that taught him stone dragon slayer magic killed him.” She said through gritted teeth.  
“What are you talking about! Explain yourself.” Makarov asked, his patience at an end.  
“When my son turned 3, I took him to the temple of the stone dragon, and struck a bargain with the beast. In exchange for teaching my son dragon slayer magic, I would- Well, that’s not important. Ten years went by, and when my son was returned, he was a competent stone dragon slayer wizard. In that time, my marriage broke up, as I expected it would. William never understood why I would want to send our son away for so long. For a few years, we travelled together, as I taught him more about magic so that he could defend himself better. Until he met a girl. A sweet thing. I couldn’t have been happier for them. He stayed with her while I went to Riloka, and made Bound Wyvern. While I was there, the stone dragon grew greedy, and demanded more tribute. So I bound him underneath the guild hall in Riloka, although I wasn’t powerful enough to kill the monster. Binding spells have always been my speciality. Then I received a letter from my son. He had written me to tell me that he was coming to visit with his son! I had been a grandmother and never even known. William had found out, and begged them not to tell me. And on that day, fourteen years ago, the stone dragon escaped. I found what was left of my son and his family outside Riloka.” She told them bitterly.  
“But what does this have to do with dragon slayers?” Makarov demanded.  
“I know that dragon slayers are less inclined to kill their dragons, which is why I assume that my son didn’t defend himself. Now that I understand re-programming magic completely, I know that I could break down the code of their magic and learn it for myself. And then I will avenge my son.”  
“What about a dragon slayer lacryma?” Laxus suggested.  
“Clever. But I’m too old. My body would reject the lacryma.”  
“You’re nuts if you think we’ll help you kill dragons!” Natsu shouted, bringing a flaming fist forward. “No way!”  
“And here I was thinking that someone had sent that blue haired girl as a gift.” Eleanora sighed dramatically. “She made for an excellent test subject, but it was as I expected. I’ll need to examine the magic of as many dragon slayers as possible.”  
“What did you do to Wendy!?” Natsu roared.  
“Oh don’t worry. She’s in quite good shape. I’m not going to risk damaging unique specimen such as yourselves.” She assured him.  
“Enough!” Makarov shouted. “Eleanora Linsong, you will return Wendy Marvel to us at once, or so help me-“  
“-You’ll throw a tantrum?” She taunted with a smirk.  
Makarovs fist shot forward, elongating as it headed straight for the confident woman. There was a dull thud as his fist hit a transparent blue shield. Earnest stepped into the guild.  
“Earnest!” Laxus called out, happy that the other man was safe.  
Earnest didn’t react to his name, staring at his feet. “Why do you want to hurt my family?” He asked in a low voice. He raised his head, glaring at the assembled guild members, and they gasped at his glowing red eyes.  
“What have you done?!” Makarov gasped in surprise.  
“Just a little conditioning. Interestingly, his emotional anguish, caused by your dragon slayers, made it incredibly easy to re-program him to help me with this.” She told them. She walked around the blue shield, and placed a hand on Makarov’s elongated arm. “Now, I think this will go much easier if you would just go to sleep for me.” Red writing flowed from her fingertips, running into his arm and spreading towards the rest of the master.  
“What?! What are you doing?!” Makarov tried to make his arm shrink out of the woman’s reach, but he couldn’t seem to pull it away from the shield. And everything was getting so hard to think about. His eyelids felt heavy. “No…” He mumbled.  
“Let it go, old friend.” Eleanora whispered, pushing more red writing into the exposed arm. She didn’t flinch as Erza charged forward, sword raised, only to be blocked by another blue wall. “Thank you Earnest.” She said cheerily as the warrior wizard was blocked at every turn by Earnest. Makarov swayed, before falling to the ground with a snore, his arm finally returning to its normal size.  
“Fairy Tail! Attack!” Erza roared, urging her guildmates to help her attack the old woman.  
“Earnest, I need a moment. If you would?” Eleanora nodded at the shield wizard, who nodded back as he stood up close to her.  
“Guari Elenta: The final sanctuary.” He said confidently, a hand raised, and a dome appeared, covering him and Eleanora. The re-programmer grinned, and got to work of her own spell, drawing a red box.  
“Initiate Programmers Tool: Blanket re-write.” She spoke as attack attack bounced off of Earnest’s shield. The golden dome seemed to glow brighter with each strike that landed on it, although Earnest appeared to be struggling to keep the shield intact.  
“Fire dragon…ROAR!” Flames washed over the dome, scattering the wizards who had been up close to the shield. When the fire died down, the dome was gone, although the pair inside seemed to be unharmed.  
“Override Instructions: Code 11061996.” Eleanora spoke quickly, drawing the numbers in the red box. As soon as she was finished, six red tendrils shot out from the box, targeting the closest Fairy Tail wizards, striking them in the chest.  
“What?“ Erza yelped as she was struck. “I can’t move.” Up close, she noticed that the red tendril was made entirely of strange sigils which wove around her body for a few moments, curling under her armour, before it leapt towards a new, untouched target.  
“Don’t worry dear.” Eleanora told her. “It’s just a basic muscular inhibitor.” She watched as the red writing flowed out, continuing to spread to other members until the entire guild was stuck, struggling against the red re-programming. “Now, where did those slayers get to?” She wondered aloud, walking through the straining wizards. “Ah, Natsu, the fire dragon slayer. Just hold still, this will just take a moment.” She crossed her arms at the elbows, point her hands out in opposite directions. The guild watched on, helpless, as dark energy collected around her hands, and then a black shell formed around Natsu, completely obscuring him from view.  
“Natsu!” Lucy cried out. “What have you done to him?” She accused Eleanora venomously.  
“He’s quite safe.” Eleanora assured her, placing several red markings on the outside of the black shell. “He’s going on a trip to meet up with the blue haired one. Wendy? Is that her name?” The black shell began to move as the marks glowed. Slowly, it floated its way out the door.  
“You’ll pay for this.” Erza threatened through gritted teeth.  
“Perhaps, perhaps not.” Eleanora paid her no more attention, moving on to the struggling Gajeel. “And you, the troublemaker. It’s time to pay for your sins.” She moved her hands back into the same position.  
“No!” Levy shrieked, rushing forward. “Fire!” She called out, sending the burning words towards the old wizard. A blue wall materialised, blocking the attack.  
“Clever little girly, aren’t you?” Eleanora scoffed at the blue haired girl. “I did wander if you would figure out how to use solid script to break free. But do you think it’s wise to challenge me at my own game? Your words lack oomph. Let me show you.” She raised a hand a Levy. “Inferno.” The word appeared, blazing a violent blue, as it raced towards Levy.  
“Water!” Levy called, trying to defend herself. The two words collided, before a slightly less angry looking ‘inferno’ charged onwards. Levy dashed to the side, letting the word continue forward at the wooden walls. Another blue wall materialised, to prevent the entire building from burning down.  
“Thank you, Earnest.” Eleanora praised him, before turning on Levy again. “Interesting choice, but that’s no way to use water properly.” She pointed a hand toward Levy again. “Geyser.” The word exploded up from under the solid script wizard, knocking her high into the air with a shriek. “Cannonball.” Eleanora continued, and the word shot from her hand, rushing towards Levy as she began to fall. Gajeel snarled as Levy was blasted through a wall. “Foolish girl, but I must thank her. That takes me back,” Eleanora grinned as she reminisced. Finally, she turned back on Gajeel. Without any more ado, she sealed him in the same black shell as she’d formed for Natsu, and wrote the same red marks, sending the black shell on its way out the door.  
“Thank you all.” Eleanora announced sarcastically. “For not making a fuss over all this. You ought to see them again in, oh, I’d say 2 or three years.” She turned, and made for the door.  
“Not so fast!” Laxus called after her, striding forward, Freed by his side. The rune wizard sent a rune at the red box, shattering it.  
“Oh, really. Some people.” Eleanora rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “Runes? At least you were sensible enough to free an ally.”  
“I still can’t move!” Lucy cried out, as the red writing slowly unwound from her body.  
“It’s a program. It ought to last at least 10 more minutes, even without the continuing instructions.” Eleanora explained, glaring at Freed. “You’re runes won’t save you. There isn’t a single attack you have that I haven’t seen before. Why, I probably wrote half of them myself!” She spat.  
“I know. I remember reading your works.” Freed told her. “I’m a big fan, but I don’t think now is the time to ask for an autograph. Laxus, do it now!”  
Laxus stepped back, gathering light in his palms. “You have kidnapped our members, and so I judge you an enemy of Fairy Tail. It’s time for you to face Fairy Law.”  
Eleanora stepped forward, and Freed stepped in front Laxus protectively. “Very well.” Eleanora said calmly. “Earnest, you know what to do.”  
And then Laxus brought his hands together, and everything went white.  
When the light faded, Laxus’ jaw dropped as he beheld Earnest standing next to a large, pitch black orb. “Absolute Zero.” Earnest muttered, glaring at Laxus. He snapped his fingers, and the black orb vanished, revealing a completely unharmed Eleanora, who beamed at Laxus and Freed.  
“Thank you, young man.” She said proudly. “I never had the chance to test my Absolute Zero against the Fairy Law. I tried so many different shields until I realised that it was impossible to save yourself from Fairy Law. Mavis was a brilliant wizard indeed. You see, the very nature of Absolute Zero means that I can’t use to save myself. So I needed someone here that you trusted. You couldn’t possible think of poor little Earnest as an enemy worthy of that spell, could you dear?” She gestured to Earnest as she sneered. “So go ahead, use your sacred spells to your hearts content.”  
“You planted him in our guild?” Freed accused, outraged.  
“Not exactly. It was a happy coincidence that Fairy Tail happened to contain three dragon slayers. When I found out he was here, and discovered that a certain Iron dragon slayer was here as well, it was clear what had to be done. It was no secret that Earnest had once been infatuated with Gajeel.” She spat. “You though.” She pointed at Laxus. “You were unexpected. I completely expected Earnest to show up with Gajeel at the stone dragon’s temple. Suzie was another surprise, but I could still have captured Gajeel after what happened there.”  
“You were there?”  
“Of course! But then I was disappointed, and intrigued, to find Earnest with another man. Unfortunately, the lacryma that gives you your magic is nothing new to me. I don’t require a second generation dragon slayer for my research.” She dismissed him imperiously. “What intrigued me so, was that you were able to resist Delilah. I understood then, that you might become a problem. You not only cared for Earnest, but you have enough strength to be a problem. It was too bad that the lust program I ran throughout Earnest’s house had already taken effect on Gajeel, making Earnest inclined to believe that they could be in love. Now, if you would be so kind as to subject yourselves to some minor paralysis, then you can all forget this ever happened.” She threw a string of programming at the pair, who dodged out of the way.  
Laxus sent a blast of lightning her way, but Earnest easily deflected the attack.  
“Why do you want to hurt my family?” Earnest asked, his voice an unsettling monotone as he addressed Laxus.  
“Earnest, she’s using you!” The blonde appealed to the shield wizard. “We’re your family now, remember?”  
“Keep trying. I’m sure that you’ll break my programming any moment now.” Eleanora goaded, throwing another string of red writing at Freed, who managed to duck behind the bar.  
“Laxus! Go after the others! I’ll keep them busy for as long as possible!” The green haired man shouted.  
Laxus didn’t wait to argue, transforming to lightning and flashing out the door.  
“Earnest, I think you can take care of him. It shouldn’t take me long to stop one measly rune wizard.” She waved her old student to follow Laxus.  
“Yes, Lady Linsong.” Earnest replied robotically. As he reached the door, a rune barricade jumped up, preventing his exit.  
Concentrating, Earnest placed his hands on the barrier, and applying pressure, stretched the supposedly unbreakable wall, pushing through until, with a twang, the rune wall snapped back to normal, with Earnest on the other side.  
“That’s my boy.” Eleanora smiled as Earnest chased after the Lightning Dragon slayer. “Now, you’re standing alone against an incredibly powerful wizard. What do you think is about to happen?” She glared at Freed.  
“Who says I’m alone?” He launched a set of runes at the paralysed Erza, before a strong red words coiled around him.  
Erza wasted no time, taking the offensive as she charged Eleanora, more cautiously this time. “You won’t get away with this.” She threatened Eleanora.  
“It’s a gamble I have to take. I lost my family long ago. From what I understand, you took vengeance on your captors, back in the tower of Heaven. How is what I’m doing any different?”  
Erza didn’t waste any more time, engaging the insidious woman in direct combat.

 

 

“Stop.” Earnest commanded Laxus, who had caught up with one of the black shells that was floating at walking pace towards Earnest’s estate. “You can’t save them. They’re in Absolute Zero.” He told him.  
“What?” Laxus sent another blast of lightning at the shell, with no effect.  
“Eleanora put them in Absolute Zero. She can’t afford to take risks with Dragon Slayers.” He said in the same, un-Earnest like monotone.  
“How can she do that, and still have magic left to keep the guild frozen?”  
“She is an amazing wizard.” It sounded odd, having no emotion to it. “Now, if you would return to the hall. I’ll drag you back there if I have to.” Earnest adopted a fighting stance, glaring at Laxus with his red eyes.  
“What the hell! Earnest, wake up! Why are you doing this?”  
“If I help Eleanora, she’ll take me back to Bound Wyvern. Back to my family. Back where I belong.” He told Laxus. “It was a mistake to come here. I see that now.”  
“That’s just the re-programming. Come on, you know better than this. Fairy Tail is your family now.”  
“Bound Wyvern is my only family. And you want to hurt my family. You must be stopped.” Earnest charged forward, a blue wall appearing in front of him to block the lightning Laxus sent his way.  
They exchanged blow, Laxus barely managing to keep up with Earnest. The shorter man may have been weaker than Laxus was, but he was much quicker and with better reflexes too.  
He’s really not holding back anymore. Laxus thought to himself. He caught one of Earnest’s fists, and sent a charge of lightning along it, momentarily stopping Earnest’s attack. And then Earnest dropped his weight, dragging a surprised Laxus to the ground with him. They scuffled on the ground until Earnet leapt to his feet again, aiming a savage kick at Laxus, who barely managed to roll away from it.  
As Laxus got to his feet, Earnest brought his hands forward, palms facing Laxus. “Cascade of Bubbles.” Earnest said, and golden shield orbs of all sizes began to flow out of his open palms. Some where the size of his fist, while others were larger than his head. They poured out of his palms, too fast for Laxus to keep up with how many were being made. They swirled around Earnest restlessly, like hundreds of balloons in a whirlwind as they continued to form from Earnest’s palms, until finally, Earnest pointed at Laxus. “Converge.”  
Every single orb shield flew towards Laxus, beating into him, smothering him. He struggled to pull them off, and no matter how hard he tried to escape from them, they followed him about, whirling around him angrily. He couldn’t see past his nose, his vision obscured by the orbs, and when he tried to transform into lightning, the shields raced about with him, never more than a moment behind him when he changed back. “What the hell?” He shouted, frustrated by how difficult the shield made it to do anything as they continued to whirl around and knock into him. It wasn’t that they were actually hurting him, but they made it impossible to even see where Earnest was.  
Lightning coiled around his body, and he let loose, surging lightning magic at the orbs that surrounded him. They were knocked back, and a few even popped, but after a moment they resumed to swirl around him, slightly warmer than before. Then they parted for a split second around his torso, and a fist flew in for a quick punch, before Earnest retreated and the bubbles returned.  
Laxus tried everything; he used his breath attack, he grabbed an orb between his hands and shattered it with sparks, he blasted lightning from every pore in his body, but for every bubble that popped, there was another to take his place. And Earnest continued to kick and punch him periodically, whenever Laxus least expected it.  
Finally, Laxus stopped struggling, panting. He stood, trying to sense the next time that Earnest would part the orbs to land another blow. The orbs continued to lazily circle around him, sticking to his body like balloons under the effect of static electricity.  
“Ready to give in?” He heard Earnest ask. “Last time we fought, you and I both promised not to hold back anymore. Is this all you’ve got?”  
“Fight me properly.” Laxus growled through gritted teeth.  
“This is how I fight.” Was the simple reply. “This is your last chance: Surrender.”  
“No.”  
Earnest sighed. “Fine.” He said, suddenly very far from Laxus by the sound of it. “Burst.”  
The orbs stopped moving, and for a moment, Laxus thought he was about to be released. Then the orbs began to glow brightly for a moment.  
In unison, the bubbles exploded violently, sending Laxus flying.  
Earnest watched from afar as light shone out from his attack. He made a wall in front of himself as dust and debris headed his way from the explosion, watching to see if Laxus had escaped. When the dust cleared enough, he noticed the big man’s body fall to the ground with a heavy thud.  
“What a pity.” Earnest murmured, moving closer to examine Laxus’ prone body. The blast had dented the ground, forming a deep crater, with Laxus lying down the bottm. He jumped back in shock as the blonde man leapt at him, going from lying motionlessly to springing weapon in a heartbeat.  
“Gotcha!” Laxus shouted, tackling Earnest and pinning him to the ground. “Now quit this stupid act, and listen to me!”  
“Get off of me!” Earnest shouted, struggling against the man on top of him. Laxus was too strong for the shorter man, and eventually Earnest resigned himself to glaring at Laxus from underneath him.  
“Listen to me! I am not your enemy!” Laxus began. “Why are you trying to fight me?”  
“You tried to hurt my family!” Earnest shrieked at him, and Laxus was surprised at how happy he was to get some kind of emotion from him.  
“Eleanora isn’t your family!” He countered. “I told you before, Fairy Tail is your family now, remember?”  
“You’re a bunch of morally bankrupt thugs.” Earnest screeched.  
“You don’t believe that! That witch is in your head, making you think those things! You know how her magic works, c’mon Earnest! I know you’re in there! So stop lying to yourself!”  
“Get off of me!” Earnest redoubled his efforts to knock Laxus off from him. “You’re lying, like everyone does!”  
“Look me in the eyes!” Laxus grabbed Earnest by the jaw, both silencing him and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Well, Earnest glared at him, but it was better than nothing, Laxus thought. “You don’t think that. What happened to the man who was so happy to be a part of Fairy Tail? The wonder at being in such a different guild than Bound Wyvern? The generous man who took me in when I had nowhere else to go? Remember that man? Huh? Do you? Cause I still see him when I look at you.”  
“I don’t want to be like that anymore. I was weak.” Earnest spat.  
“No, you were stronger than you know. You beat Natsu, and made it look easy. You held your own against me. You saved my life back in the stone dragon’s temple. You wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t care about me. Even just as a friend. You can’t just reject feeling things. Would you have ever stopped that burning house in the village if you didn’t have such a big heart? I was going to just let it burn, and I was so impressed when you took control of that situation. What happens to that Earnest now? You just want him to disappear?”  
“Yes!”  
“You can’t! He is a part of you! Dammit, he is you! And you can’t just try and erase that sweet, loving side of yourself because you got hurt.”  
“I don’t want to be like that anymore!” Earnest cried out, and Laxus’ chest surged with hope. The red glow was lessening from Earnest’s eyes.  
“Even if you let Eleanora re-program you, you cheated. Life isn’t that easy. No matter what she’s done to you, I still see that cheery, eccentric young man that I fell in love with. Even if Eleanora made you forget that, I never will. I’ll always see you as the man who loves to watch people eat his food. The happy soul who loves to dance. The person who has the most amazing laugh. You can’t be that man, and not care! And you do care! More than you probably ever realised!”  
Earnest sobbed. “No. . .I-I don’t care. I don’t! I don’t!” He shouted at Laxus.  
“Yes, you do. No matter how much you deny it. But you shouldn’t be afraid of caring. And that’s what you taught me.”  
Earnest broke down, as the last remnant of red left his eyes. He pushed his head away as tears rolled down his face onto the ground. “Oh…Laxus. What have I done?” He wailed as the blonde rolled off of him.  
“You’re back.” Laxus said, relieved. “And that’s enough for me.”  
“Eleanora…She-she…I’m such an idiot.” He wiped at his eyes.  
“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. Right now, I need you to get your head in the game. We’ve got to free Natsu and the others.” They both stood, a little unsteady.  
“Do you think you can break those Absolute Zero’s?” Laxus asked.  
“I-I think so.” Earnest stuttered, before composing himself. “Yes. I’m sure I can.”  
“Good, cause I’m right out of magic energy. You pack quite the punch.” Laxus praised as they began to hobble towards Earnest’s house.  
“I’m sorry.” Earnest muttered sadly. “All I seem to do is cause-“ He stopped as Laxus cried out in pain. Earnest whirled around, following the string of red writing that connected Laxus to Eleanora.  
“I’d say I’m impressed that you managed to break my re-programming, but at this stage, I’m just annoyed.” Eleanora scowled at the pair as Laxus doubled over. Every pain sensor in his body burned violently, each and every nerve screaming signals of agony to his brain.  
“Stop this!” Earnest cried out, projecting a shield to intercept the red writing that flowed from Eleanora’s hand. For a moment, the writing was blocked, before it ate through the blue wall and continued to send pain shooting up and down Laxus’ body.  
“I don’t blame you Earnest; obviously I made a mistake in my programming. But if you try to get in my way, then you will face the same fate.” She told him coldly.  
“Why? Leave him alone!” Earnest’s eye blazed with determination, and he formed a golden wall between Eleanora and Laxus. Breathing heavily, Laxus crouched behind the shield. Eleanora frowned when her spell didn’t breach the wall immediately, and sent another string of writing forward with her other hand. The golden wall shattered like glass, and Eleanora sneered nastily as she returned to serving pain to Laxus, as well as striking Earnest with a wave of red writing that set his nerves ablaze.  
“An interesting thing about this magic,” Eleanora lectured as the young men cried out in agony before her. “is that I can’t just re-program people to stop living. So I have to take the unfortunate step of making them want to die. When the body reaches a certain pain threshold, it begins to shut down. And then, I can speed it along the way. Telling the heart to stop beating is most efficient, I’ve found.”  
“Why…gah…just leave him…alone.” Laxus growled as he tried to stop from thrashing about.  
“I intent to. Earnest is just misguided. He’s always been too tender for his own good, but I can fix that. You on the other hand, I’ve had enough of. You are not necessary for my research, so neither of us have use for you.” Eleanora’s eye’s gleamed maniacally.  
“No!” Earnest cried.  
Laxus was having trouble seeing. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and he realised that he hadn’t taken a breath for a while. When he tried to suck in some air, he found his body unwilling to respond. Finally, he managed a quick gulp, before he screamed it back out as Eleanora redoubled her efforts.  
Earnest, completely drained from Eleanora’s spell, watched in horror as one of the old woman’s hands stopped sending red writing at him. Instead, it began to write with its index finger, several brightly glowing red marks. “It’s time, dragon slayer. Enjoy oblivion.” She spat, sending the marks flying forward to the blonde man, who was too wrapped up in agony to do anything but watch as the marks raced towards him.  
“Earnest!” Laxus and Eleanora bellowed as the shield wizard threw himself into the path of the deadly magic. The writing struck him, and Earnest fell to the ground with a weak grunt of pain.  
Eleanora looked on in shock at her student as he writhed weakly, while Laxus, free from Eleanora’s pain spell, crawled towards Earnest.  
“You idiot.” He moaned through gritted teeth. He glared at Eleanora. “You have to save him! Undo the spell!”  
“I-I can’t.” Eleanora told him, putting a hand over Earnest’s chest. “He’s accepted it.”  
“It’s better this way.” Earnest breathed. “You have to live.” He looked dazedly at Laxus.  
Eleanora screamed in rage, throwing her hands up in the air, red writing pouring out between her hands. “YOU! You ruin everything!” She snarled at Laxus, who fell backwards from the screeching witch.  
“Heaven’s Wheel! Scattered Petals!” Erza cried out, leaping down towards Eleanora.  
There was a flash of red, and the re-programming wizard vanished as blades thudded into the ground where she’d been a moment before.  
“What happened?” Erza demanded from Laxus, who knelt by Earnest.  
“I’m dying.” Earnest coughed. “I can feel her words…Ugh…making their way to my heart.” He told them, gritting his teeth against the pain.  
“Stay with us! We’ll get you some help.” Laxus told him desperately.  
“It’s..gah- too late.”  
“Why?” Laxus breathed, fighting tears. “Why not just use your blood shield?”  
“I promised.” Earnest wheezed, his chest rising and falling laboriously. He grimaced before smiling gently. “I’m sorry. But this is what…I wanted.” He let his head rest against the ground, closing his eyes.  
“No! You can’t die!” Laxus thumped a hand into the ground. “Not now!”  
“Forget about me.” Earnest whispered, before coughing. “Can’t breathe.” He grunted, face twisting in pain.  
“Laxus?” Erza called the dragon slayer, motioning him to go to her.  
“Not now.” He growled at her.  
“It’s important. I have an idea.”  
Reluctantly, the blonde man left Earnest, who’s chest had stopped rising.  
“What?” He snapped.  
“Laxus?” Earnest moaned quietly, opening his eyes to stare blankly up.  
The lightning dragon slayer, listening to Erza, didn’t hear Earnest, and the shield wizard took one last breath.  
“Laxus…” He whispered again. “Don’t leave me.” A tear ran down the side of his face as the light in his eyes faded, and he went completely still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not! There is one more chapter that I have planned! An epilogue, or some such, to give us all some closure. Maybe more, maybe not.  
> Please though, if the events of this chapter brought a tear to your eye, please let me know! I'm writing a present for my friend, and my aim is to make her cry! So this is my practice at that! (No, I didn't change the events just to do that, the events of this chapter were always intended, but I found myself with a unique opportunity to practice.)


	13. Where He Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects

There was nothing. And yet, he was aware, which made him think there had to be something. It was as if, just outside of his perception, lay everything. He would have been happy to feel just about anything.  
Like memory. He knew he had to have a past. A body, once upon a time. Emotions, desires, those sorts of things. But it all felt so distant. And trying to reach it was becoming harder and harder. A dull ache started to build within him, which he noted more with interest than discomfort. It seemed like he shouldn’t have felt anything. He wondered if he should try to breathe; it was such a natural instinct, and it seemed like the simplest of tasks. So he tried.  
And realised that he lacked lungs. That would be a problem.  
Why? He asked himself.  
Good question.  
He was doing alright so far, wasn’t he?  
If only he could remember. . . well, anything.  
A deep breath of fresh air would clear his thoughts. So he tried.  
And realised that he lacked lungs. That would be a problem.  
Why?  
Good question.  
Hasn’t this happened before?  
Can’t remember.  
Remember what?  
The question.  
Oh. . .  
The ache grew worse, and it made him want to escape it. Could he move?  
There was a flash of bright, harsh light that seemed to come from everywhere, burning him. As quick as the searing flash had come, it was gone. He still couldn’t see, but at least the ache had been diminished. That was nice. Probably.  
The ache began to grow again, and he wondered dimly if he could escape the pain. What did he do in the past to get rid of the pain?  
Nothing.  
It kept growing, although he couldn’t help but feel that it should have been worse. A sharper pain. More like the feeling of knife stabbing him rather than the dull throb of over-exhausted muscles. The light flashed again, burning him as it relieved the ache, and then it was gone once more. But this time he felt warmed by it. He hadn’t realised he was cold, but the light had made him realise it.  
As the warmth faded, he wondered if the light would come back and warm him again. The ache was building again.  
The light flashed again, and he enjoyed the warmth almost more than the way it reduced the ache. He was getting used to the way that it seemed to set him on fire, and it almost didn’t hurt at all as it flashed. He decided that he found the light. . . pleasant? That was right. It was pleasant.  
If he could have, he would have purred when the light blazed again. It had come faster that time, and he was growing warmer with each flash.  
“…”  
Curious. He was sure that he hadn’t made noise. That he couldn’t make noise. Had he heard something? He dismissed it as the light flashed again, making him feel even better. Even after the flash was finished, a blurry image remained in his vision. Since when could he see?  
“. . .!”  
The warmth pooled in his chest – chest? – as the flashes came quicker. As he gradually became aware of his chest, he wished that he hadn’t, as pain lanced through him. The remnant light from the flashes had disappeared, but he felt that it was still nearby. Everything was just out of reach.  
“. . .on!” That voice was familiar. It was important, he was sure, and again he sensed that it was just outside of his consciousness. He needed to remember, but remember what? He was irritated that he couldn’t remember what he needed to remember. What was going on? Everything would be so much better if he could just-  
“Breathe, dammit!” Came the voice again.  
Earnest’s eyes shot wide open as he followed the command, gasping desperately for air. Reflexively, he tried to sit up, but found himself unable to. It took a moment for him to realise that Laxus held his hands, one above the other, on his chest. One final jolt of electricity surged through Earnest’s chest, making sure his heart was pumping.  
Spluttering and coughing, Earnest gulped in air as Laxus gave a heavy sigh in relief.  
“You’re alive.” Laxus muttered, smiling down at Earnest.  
“Wh-“ He stopped as he was struck by another coughing fit.  
“Shh.” Laxus cautioned. “Just rest for a bit.”  
“Laxus. . .” Earnest managed as his coughing turned to sobbing. “Oh, Laxus.” Tears spilled over from his eyes.  
“Hey, don’t cry.” Laxus tried to comfort him awkwardly. “It’s going to be alright.”  
“Laxus.” Earnest repeated it over and over. “Laxus. Laxus. Oh Laxus! You’re here.” Shakily, Earnest raised his hand, trying to touch his blonde saviour’s face, seeking out his face through his tear-blurred vision. Not quite able to reach, Laxus leaned down, placing his cheek in Earnests’ open palm.  
“I’m here.”  
“You were gone. . .And *sniff* and. . .I was so afraid.” Earnest blubbered, although he felt better being able to touch Laxus.  
“Shh. I’m here. Don’t cry.” Laxus did his best to comfort the freshly revived wizard, even reaching out with his hand to wipe at the tears that streaked Earnest’s face. “We’re safe now.”  
Earnest did his best to smile, despite his uncontrollable sobbing. Mentally growing steadier, he knew that there was no reason to cry; but he couldn’t stop the tears. He just felt so. . .Everything! He knew he should be rejoicing: Not only was he miraculously alive, Laxus lived too! Yet he couldn’t shake the growing pang of guilt: He’d brought pain to Fairy Tail. To his new family. To the people he loved. All he’d ever wanted was to protect people, and ironically, he had put them all in danger.  
Looking at Laxus now was the cause of extraordinary joy, and also overwhelming grief.  
“How are you feeling? Is Eleanora’s programming still inside of you?” Laxus asked worriedly, and Earnest did his best to smile.  
“I think I’m o.k.” Earnest took a deep breath, finally steadying himself and stopping his sobbing. “If it was still there, I wouldn’t be breathing right now.”  
“Good.” Laxus rumbled, leaning down and sliding an arm under Earnest’s knees, and his other under his back. He lifted the shield wizard up, holding him against his chest.  
“Hey!” Earnest protested as loudly as he could. He struggled feebly against Laxus grip, but was much too weak to dislodge himself from the bridal carry. “What are you doing?” He asked, resigning himself to be carried by the muscular man.  
“I’m taking you home.” Laxus told him, marching determinedly. “Erza went on ahead to find Natsu and the others.”  
Earnest paled as he remembered about the trapped dragon slayers. “Oh no. What have I done?”  
“Calm down.” Laxus cautioned before Earnest could work himself into a panic. “Eleanora’s gone. They should be fine, right?” For a moment, he wondered if they really would be, even if Eleanora was gone. Then again, maybe Eleanora would be waiting for them at Earnest’s mansion.  
“They’ll be fine. Never safer, in fact.” Earnest told him quietly. He paused before going on, “But if I’d never come here, then none of this would have happened.”  
“Don’t say that.” Laxus growled. “She still would have come looking for the dragon slayers.  
“But without me, she never would have lasted through Fairy Law.” Earnest countered. “She needed you to like me so that I could protect her.”  
“And if you hadn’t come to Magnolia, I never would have met you.” Laxus reminded him sweetly, which made Earnest feel slightly better. He relaxed into Laxus’ arms, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the big man’s chest. Pressed as he was into Laxus, Earnest could feel each beat of the blonde’s heart, and he found the rhythm soothing. It was, oddly, incredibly comfortable. He closed his eyes for a moment. I could get used to this. He thought to himself, subtly nestling his head into Laxus’ chest.  
“Laxus!” Came Erza’s voice from ahead, but Earnest couldn’t seem to build the energy to lift his head to look for her. “How did- Oh no! It didn’t work. . .” Earnest heard her footsteps running towards them.  
“He’s alive.” Laxus rumbled, and Earnest lifted his head slightly, opening his eyes. They were standing just in front of his house, Erza looking out through the door, back in her regular armour. “Just tired.”  
“What didn’t work?” Earnest asked, catching onto Erza’s words. He looked at Laxus questioningly. “What’s she talking about?” His mind was growing more and more aware as they talked.  
“It’s good to see you alive.” Erza addressed Earnest before Laxus could reply. “You had us worried back there. I’m glad you’re here. Wendy is downstairs, tied up by cords of red writing, and I don’t want to try cut her loose in case there are traps.”  
“What about Natsu?” Laxus asked, pointedly ignoring that Gajeel was trapped as well.  
“There are two black orbs in the entrance.” Erza informed them. “I assume that those two are still trapped inside.”  
“I’d say they’ll be released in a day or so. The magic will run out then.” Earnest mumbled, once again struggling to get out of Laxus’ arms. The blonde put him down, letting him stand on his own two feet. “They’ll be safe in those shields for the time being, so let’s go and free Wendy first.” He said grimly, remembering how the blue haired girl had shrieked for help when Eleanora had ambushed her that morning. Programmed as he was, he had done nothing as Eleanora bound the dragon slayer’s magic away so that Wendy couldn’t resist. He hadn’t been paying attention to what Eleanora had done in the basement, whether she had left traps or not, but he was going to go down there anyway. “Laxus, can you guard the door in case Eleanora decides to come back? Erza and I will go to the cellar to rescue Wendy.” He asked the big man.  
Laxus hesitated, wanting to stay by Earnest’s side. Finally though, he nodded, grumbling his assent. “Fine. I’ll shout out if I see the old broad.”  
“Thanks.” Earnest said, following Erza inside. They made their way past the two black orbs that almost took up the entire hallway as they went towards the stairs down to the cellar. Erza went down first, and Earnest took a moment to steel himself, pushing aside the memory of Wendy screaming as she was dragged down the same stairs only that morning. Taking a deep breath, he followed the warrior wizard down the stairs.  
Erza was already standing in the open doorway at the other end of the wine cellar, looking into the training room where Wendy was being held.  
“We’re going to get you out. Just hold on.” Erza was saying as Earnest approached from behind. Wendy was just how they’d left her: strung up by the remaining cords that had once held the training dummies that he and Laxus had broken. Red writing coursed along the strings that hung from the ceiling, moving through the cords and over Wendy’s arms.  
As she saw Earnest approach Erza from behind, Wendy’s eyes widened, and she called out, “Erza! Look out!”  
Erza whirled around, sword in hand, but seeing only Earnest, she relaxed. “It’s alright. Earnest is on our side again.” She explained, turning back to Wendy.  
“Wendy. . .” Earnest muttered, feeling sick to his stomach. In the doorway, he examined the room before going in. He couldn’t see any obvious signs of Eleanora’s magic, and he doubted that the re-programmer would have laid many traps. The plan had been to flee straight after Natsu and Gajeel were trapped, and if she’d had to dismantle traps in order to secure Wendy, it would have slowed them down too much. The bindings that trapped the girl were an entirely different story.  
Taking his time, Earnest examined the thin red symbols that flew across the cords and into Wendy, trying to make sense of them. He did his best to ignore Wendy, avoiding her eyes. Finally, he sighed, and turned back to Erza. “This could take some time. It’s made of so many different programs, that it’s moving very quickly, and it’s incredibly long, so it takes a long time for me to read it properly. I’m reluctant to try and stop it with brute force, because I’m almost out of magic power, and if I fail I have no idea what would happen.”  
“How long do you think it would take for the magic to run out?” Erza asked.  
“A month.” He told her bluntly. “She made it strong enough to stop a dragon, and once written, her programs don’t usually require much energy to keep going. But, if I do it wrong, it could permanently injure her, or worse.” He sighed again. “Give me a few. . .” Something in the program had caught his eye. “Oh thank goodness.” He breathed, relieved.  
“What?”  
“She left a backdoor out. You wouldn’t know it just from reading it but, the phrase she uses, ‘magic moved from souls of power: and released from Earthen duty,’ is her quick way out. Because it’s so similar to a piece of the magic binding spell that’s stopping Wendy from using her dragon slayer powers, you wouldn’t know that it offers a way out, except that it appears outside of that program. This won’t take a minute.” He told Wendy. “Erza, go outside and pick up the first rock you see. It doesn’t matter how big it is.”  
As Erza went to find a rock, Earnest knelt over to make sure that his assumption was correct. Wendy’s feet were a few inches off the ground, held up entirely by the bindings above her. “Oh Wendy.” He breathed, imagining the pain she would be in from being hung completely from her arms. “I’m so sorry.” He muttered too quietly for her to hear.  
“So how do I get out of this thing?” Wendy asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled in.  
“You just need to touch the rock.” Earnest explained. “Or dirt would do. Anything considered, ‘earthen’.” He stood. “Wendy, I just want to apologise.” He began formally. “I-I should have stopped Eleanora when you arrived. I-“  
“It’s o.k.” Wendy interrupted. “Whatever happened, happened. It’s in the past now, so we need to move on.” He looked up and saw that she was smiling at him. “I forgive you.” She finished, and Earnest couldn’t hold back his tears.  
“But. . .But you suffered because of me. Everyone did.” He wiped at his eyes, but more tears fell.  
“That’s not true.” Erza said forcefully from behind him. “This was not your fault. Eleanora is the one to blame, and I promise you that she will regret her actions against Fairy Tail.” She told him seriously, offering him the rock she had brought with her. “Trying to kidnap our dragon slayers would be reason enough to exact revenge, but using you in such a heinous way condemns her.”  
Earnest gaped at her, conflicted by her words. He knew without a doubt that Eleanora had been wrong, but there had been so much pain already. He just wanted it to stop. Wordlessly, he pressed the stone against Wendy’s arm, and ran it along her skin onto the ropes that held her off the ground. The red writing began to dim, until it disappeared completely. Using her sword, Erza cut the ropes that held Wendy, and the dragon slayer landed on the ground, staying on her feet.  
“Erza’s right.” Wendy agreed, rubbing her wrists and untying the last pieces of rope that were still knotted around her wrists. “We’re not going to let her get away with this. I don’t know what she wanted with us, but there’s no excuse for kidnapping people.”  
“Especially when,” Laxus voice boomed out from behind them, and Earnest turned to face the blonde, “she tricks and uses her own grandson in such a way.”  
“Huh?” The other three asked collectively.  
“C’mon. It makes sense, doesn’t it?” Laxus went on. “Eleanora explained it all at the guild. She even used your grandfather’s name. William, that’s him right?” When Earnest nodded, Laxus continued. “Her son was on his way to Riloka to visit her, and you told me that your parents were killed just outside of Riloka.”  
“But she said that her son was killed by a dragon.” Erza countered. “How did your parents die?” She asked Earnest.  
“I-I don’t remember.” He told them. “I. . .I woke up, and…and there were p-pieces of-of my mother.” He covered his mouth in horror as he relieved the memory. “There was so much blood…But I-I don’t.” He took a deep breath. “There was nothing there that could have killed them.”  
“I’m willing to bet that when Eleanora went out looking for her son, she found you alone, and the bodies of your parents.” Laxus went on. “And when she found out that the dragon she had bound had disappeared that very day, she would immediately think it took revenge and killed her son.”  
“This is crazy!” Earnest almost shouted in disbelief. “Eleanora owed William a favour, so she took me in.” He held onto what he knew. “What you’re suggesting is that William married Eleanora! His last name was Romayan, and she’s a Linsong!”  
“She did say that her marriage collapsed. And it would have happened long before you were born. A woman as recognised as Eleanora may have reverted back to her maiden name, or possibly never even changed it to begin with.” Erza interjected rationally, still thinking about the idea. “Did your grandfather have any portraits of your grandmother?”  
“Huh? Well, I don’t actually remember seeing any…”  
“And with how Eleanora sent their son to live with a dragon, I’d say that might make him hate magic just bit.”  
Earnest thought about it as the others all stared at him. Finally, he looked around at each of them. “I…guess it’s possible. But I’m not sure yet.” He warned quickly. “Regardless, we’d better work on freeing Natsu and Gajeel.” He strode past Laxus upstairs, not wanting to think about it any longer. What they were suggesting was impossible! Eleanora would have told him for sure if she was his grandmother a long time ago. There was no reason why she wouldn’t. And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder…  
“Hey, are you strong enough for this?” Laxus asked as they approached the two black orbs that still waited in the entrance.  
“I should be.” Earnest said without looking back. “If you know what you’re doing, then these are actually quite easy to get through.”  
“Wendy could give you a boost if you need.” Laxus suggested, not quite believing that the Absolute Zero shields would be easy to break.  
“Hold on a second, o.k?” Earnest snapped, irritated. He knew he shouldn’t be angry at Laxus, but it seemed that every time he thought he was getting some semblance of stability in his life, Laxus would come and shatter his world somehow. The confession of love back at the hot springs, and now with the suggestion of Eleanora being his grandmother. They were both things that he could have lived without for a bit longer. He just wanted a little space.  
“Fine.” Laxus grumbled, backing off as Earnest placed his hands on the black surface of one of the orbs. He watched on as Earnest closed his eyes and pressed his hands into the black shield, eyes widening as Earnest began to sink into the black shell. “Hey! What’s going on?” He called out in alarm.  
“Have a little faith.” Erza said from beside him. “Earnest knows what he’s doing. He is, after all, a shield wizard.”  
“I know that.” Laxus replied indignantly. “But I just saved his life, and I’ll be damned if he’s going to get stuck in one of those things now.” They watched on in silence for a few seconds until Earnest had stretched his arms in further than his elbows. “Alright, that’s enough. Earnest, get out of that thing.” Laxus approached him, but Erza grabbed his shoulder.  
“Wait.” She warned him, and Laxus narrowed his eyes at her.  
“Get off of me.” He ordered her, and she released him. When he turned back to Earnest, the short man was already pulling back out of the black shell. He kept pulling out his arms and when his hands appeared, they were latched onto a black vest with an orange edge. Earnest struggled to pull harder as Natsu’s shoulder appeared. Then his arm and torso. Finally, his head was free, and the dragon slayer looked around with wild eyes, trying to see what was happening. With a final hard tug, the rest of his body was pulled free from the Absolute Zero. Earnest, over balanced from the sudden lack of resistance, fell to the floor, landing with a thud. He had no time to recover as Natsu began to hail fiery punches at him, crying out in anger. Earnest did nothing to try and stop him, merely whimpering under the sudden onslaught.  
“You’re going to regret what you did!” He roared, landing a kick that sent Earnest flying through the air and into a wall. The short man landed in a heap, and he didn’t try to get up.  
With a roar of his own, Laxus grabbed Natsu and knocked him flat with a single punch to the head. “You idiot!” The lightning dragon slayer bellowed. “He’s on our side! He just freed you!” Laxus panted angrily as Natsu struggled to his knees.  
“Huh? But he-“  
“A lot has happened since then.” Erza told him calmly. “But Earnest is feeling himself again.”  
“Um, guys?” Wendy called out, having gone to where Earnest had landed. “I think he’s unconscious.”  
Laxus glared at Natsu and took a menacing step towards the fire dragon slayer. “You fucking-‘  
“Enough!” Erza stepped between the two dragon slayers. “Wendy, can you revive him so that he can free Gajeel?”  
Sheepishly looking at her feet, Wendy clasped her hands behind her back. “I don’t think so. Whatever that spell was that bound away my magic must have drained it too. I’m completely out of magic power.” She told them.  
“Then does anyone have any idea how we can get Gajeel out?” Erza asked everyone. She looked at the two black orbs inquisitively, slowly making her way around them as she examined the powerful shields.  
“You’ll never break it apart.” Laxus said. “I don’t know how, but they seem impervious to magic attacks. I didn’t even make a dent in it.”  
“Aww, Laxus couldn’t break a shield.” Natsu taunted the blonde.  
“At least I wasn’t stupid enough to get stuck in one.” He shot back.  
“What about if we had everyone in Fairy Tail try to break it apart?” Erza suggested. “Or maybe Freed or Levy might have an idea.”  
“You know what? Don’t bother. Just push it out to his house, and wait for the magic to run out.” Laxus said bitterly. “He’s the reason for this whole mess.”  
Erza sighed at his impetuousness. “Come on Natsu, you push the one you were in somewhere that it won’t be in the way, and I’ll take the other one to the guildhall.”  
“What about me?” Wendy asked.  
“Go home and rest.” Erza told her. “You’ve had enough adventure for one day, wouldn’t you say?” She gave the young dragon slayer a warm smile. “Get some rest while you can. People are going to ask a lot of questions later.”  
Laxus had moved over to where Earnest lay, and he now addressed the others. “I’m going to take him upstairs and make sure that he’s alright. I’ll meet up with you guys at the guild hall later. Don’t let anyone walk about by themselves. Eleanora might still be out there.” He warned them.  
“I agree.” Erza nodded her head. “Come on you two, let’s go.”  
As the other three pushed the black orbs back out the door, Laxus bent over to pick up Earnest’s prone body. Lifting the short man to rest against his chest, Laxus happily noted that he was still breathing, although his eyes remained shut. Moving carefully, he locked the door before beginning up the stairs towards Earnest’s room.  
They’d just passed the first floor landing when Earnest groaned and his eyes fluttered open. “Laxus?” He murmured dazedly. What had happened? Hadn't he been doing something?  
“Yeah.” Laxus grunted.  
Earnest took a few moments to take stock of what was happening. Again, he was being carried by Laxus, and he still felt awfully tired. But he hurt more now. He remembered freeing Natsu and the punches he received, so he understood that at least. “This seems to happen a lot, you know.” Earnest smiled weakly.  
“You can thank me later.” Laxus grumbled, but he did smile.  
“I’m serious. After we fought in front of the guild, you carried me inside. After the incident at the dragons temple, you carried me out. Earlier today, and now.” Earnest laughed softly. “Not that I’m complaining.” He rested his head against Laxus chest, feeling the big man’s heart beat through his shirt.  
“Don’t get too comfortable.” Laxus warned as he entered Earnest’s room. “I have to put you down now.” Leaning carefully, he lay Earnest on the bed, quickly rearranging the pillows for the other man. “Get some rest. I’ll come back later tonight to check up on you.” Without another word, he turned, and began to walk out of the room.  
Earnest watched mouth agape as Laxus made his way out of the room, a feeling of dread growing deep within him. Just as Laxus reached the door, he called out, “Wait!” Laxus froze, but didn’t turn back around. “Laxus, please. . .I don’t think I can be alone right now. Would you…please stay a while?” Slowly, Laxus turned around, and Earnest stared at him, his eyes beseeching the blonde to stay.  
“Hmph.” Laxus grunted. “I guess I could stay a while.” He pulled the chair out from the desk and sat on it. He’d just wait until Earnest was asleep before he’d sneak out quietly.  
Without speaking, Earnest manoeuvred himself so that he could take his boots off, throwing them to floor before he relaxed again with a sigh. “Thanks for staying. I-I just don’t want to be alone in case Eleanora shows up.” He bluffed.  
“I don’t think she will.” Laxus reassured him. “She’ll think twice before trying to take on Fairy Tail again.”  
“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Earnest muttered. “She won’t give up, you know. She’ll hide for a while and think up a new strategy. It might take years, but she’ll be back.”  
“Then we’ll be ready when she does.” Laxus told him.  
Earnest smiled at him. He was oddly comforted by what the lightning dragon slayer was saying, even though he knew that it was unlikely Eleanora would fail twice. She wouldn’t underestimate them again, nor would she rely on Earnest. “Thanks.” Was all he said.  
“Huh? For what?”  
“What do you mean, ‘for what?” Earnest jibed. “For saving my life. You rescued me from Eleanora’s programming. And more than that, you revived me after Eleanora stopped my heart.” He frowned. “How exactly did you do that?”  
“A bit of magic.” Laxus raised a hand, sparks shooting off from it. “After you were technically dead, Erza was sure that the programming would leave your heart, and that I’d be able to shock it into beating again.” He explained.  
“But you said you were completely out of magic power.” Earnest countered.  
“Erza re-quipped into her Lightning Empress Armour, and gave me a blast of lightning to eat. That really helped me out.” He admitted.  
“Oh.” Was all Earnest said. It didn’t really matter how he was alive, he just needed to focus on the fact that he was alive. “Um, Laxus. . .I don’t really have any right to ask this, but, uh, would you…would you come and rest here. With me?” Earnest asked, knowing that he was really pushing his luck. While he was happy that Laxus had decided to stay a while, he really wanted to be close to someone. To be held and told that everything was going to be alright.  
Laxus raised an eyebrow and smirked. “So that was your plan all along. Die so that I have to give you the kiss of life, and then get me alone to seduce me.”  
Earnest blushed and looked away. “Never mind, I-I shouldn’t have asked.” He mumbled sadly.  
“Hey, I never said no.” Laxus grinned, standing up and kicking off his boots.  
“Meanie.” Earnest pouted, but he scooted over so that Laxus could fit on the bed more comfortably.  
Laxus lay on the bed, leaving a noticeable gap between himself and Earnest, suddenly unsure of how close he should be. Earnest had sounded almost like he wanted a hug, but Laxus didn’t want to get too close. Not after how things had turned out at the hot springs. Earnest was lying on his side, facing away, so there was no way of telling what he was thinking.  
“You know, I never apologised properly.” Earnest began, and Laxus stopped him hurriedly.  
“Not this again. It wasn’t your fault, what Eleanora did.”  
“No, not that.” Earnest said, still not facing Laxus. “I should have listened to you earlier about Gajeel. You tried to warn me, but I wouldn’t listen.”  
“Gajeel’s not worth worrying about.” Laxus assured him. “And don’t sweat it. I usually am right.” He joked, and Earnest rolled over to face him, rolling quite close as he did. Earnest gazed up at Laxus, his eyes burning with intensity, and any trace of mirth left the dragon slayers face. This close, he could clearly smell Earnest’s scent and sweat from the day, and it made his heart beat a little faster.  
“I’m serious. If I had of just listened to you, maybe none of this would have happened. I completely ignored you, told you that I knew what mistakes felt like. As my friend, I should have listened to you.” He said deadly serious. “I hope you can forgive me.” He finished, dipping his eyes to avoid Laxus’ gaze, his eyes resting on the tears in Laxus’ shirt instead.  
“Of course I do.” Laxus replied, just as serious. “You didn’t do anything wrong, except for doing it with an asshole, so it doesn’t matter that much.”  
Earnest sighed in relief, and rolled over again. “Thankyou. That means a lot to me.” He mumbled, closing his eyes. Before he could even begin to think of falling asleep, he felt the bed move as Laxus shifted his weight, scooting closer as he wormed his arm under Earnest neck and sliding his other arm over the shorter man’s torso.  
“What are you doing?” Earnest asked, his eyes widening in alarm as Laxus pressed his chest into Earnest’s back. He’d wanted to be held, but he was surprised that Laxus was actually doing it without being asked. Conflicted, he wondered whether he should try and pull away, but Laxus arm crossed over his chest protectively, restraining him slightly. He didn’t doubt that if he wanted to, Laxus would let him go, but suddenly, he wasn’t so sure that he didn’t want this.  
“Making sure that you’re safe.” Laxus rumbled from behind him. “I just saved your life, I’m not taking any chances.”  
“B-but I-I. . .” Earnest trailed off as Laxus pulled the short man closer to himself. Earnest had to admit, wrapped up in Laxus’ arms, that he felt very safe. It was almost as comfortable as when Laxus carried him against his chest. “I guess it’s alright.” Earnest said softly, already closing his eyes again.  
“That’s right, just sleep. I’ll keep you safe.” Laxus hummed into Earnest’s ear. “And we can talk more when you wake up.”  
The heat coming from Laxus behind him just made Earnest feel so right. He’d always been capable of defending himself from anything, but he’d never felt quite so sheltered before.  
It wasn’t long before Earnest gave a final deep breath before his breathing settled into a calm rhythm. Laxus smiled from where he lay, glad that finally, after so long of wanting, Earnest Romayan lay in his arms, and for the next few hours at least, nothing would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking there will be another chapter, for my own sanity, cause this isn't over yet. It just seems that everytime I think I can wrap up an event in one chapter, I get to 5000 words in a flash, and then I feel like it's getting too long, so oops. :/ sorry about that misdirection there. . .
> 
> But I'd like to hear what you guys want more of: As in, some fluffy stuff, or more angst and drama, or smut, or action. You name it, and that'll give me a direction to point towards.  
> Thinking of possibly doing a few more chapters to really finish everything with Eleanora once and for all.


	14. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of Eleanora's magic is removed.  
> Laxus finds himself alone with Earnest at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains m/m sex, so don't read if you're underage or are offended by it.

Lips pressed against Earnest’s ear, kissing him gently as he slowly awoke to a pleasant feeling that was spreading out from his core, enveloping him entirely in blissful sensations. An enjoyable warmth swelled across his body, and was amplified wherever Laxus body touched his, despite the several layers of clothing that separated their skin. Several layers too many, Earnest’s mind told him hungrily.  
Blinking open his eyes, Earnest realised that it must be night: There was no light coming in around the semi-closed curtains, which left the room in the dim illumination of the waning moon. He closed his eyes again, moaning in pleasure as the arm that rested on top of him snaked down his body, Laxus hand coming to rest over Earnest’s crotch, palming at his cock through his pants. The dragon slayers other arm wasn’t idle either, worming around until it was rubbing the shield wizard’s chest, paying attention to his nipples through the fabric of his shirt.  
Growing hard, Earnest tried to push himself backwards, deeper into Laxus’ embrace, wiggling his derriere backwards into the bulge he could feel on the bigger man.  
_Bigger indeed!_ Earnest snickered to himself wickedly, growing more awake as his libido grew stronger, fuelled by what he’d felt pressing into his ass.  
Laxus grunted, rolling them around until Earnest was on his back, before Laxus quickly climbed on top of the shield wizard. Earnest moaned loudly as Laxus pressed their hips together, grinding their erections against each other through their pants. Taking advantage of Earnest’s open mouth, Laxus kissed him deeply, tangling their tongues together.  
Breathless, Earnest smiled as Laxus pulled back, the dragon slayer resting on his knees as his hands flew to Earnest’s pants, snapping open the buckle with ease. Hastily tugging off Earnest’s trousers, Laxus shucked off his own in short order as Earnest squirmed underneath him, managing to open the drawer of his bedside table to retrieve the lube he kept there.  
“Here.” Earnest panted as Laxus returned to him. Taking the small bottle, the blonde slicked up a few fingers before jamming one straight into Earnest’s ass, straight up to the knuckle.  
Grunting in pain, something clicked in Earnest as he clenched his inner walls around the intruding finger. “Stop!” He called, eyes widening in alarm. Unable to see Laxus’ face, he wasn’t sure that Laxus would, as the lightning dragon slayer panted heavily, caught up in his lust. But then Laxus slowly withdrew his finger.  
“Sorry.” Laxus mumbled in apology, applying some more lube to his hand and massaging some into Earnest’s exposed ass.  
“No, wait!” Earnest struggled to pull himself away from Laxus. “This isn’t right.” He continued.  
“Huh? Felt pretty damn right to me.” Laxus growled huskily, sending shivers of arousal through Earnest.  
“I know.” Earnest agreed. It had felt amazing. “But-“ He was interrupted as Laxus crawled forward, pressing his lips against Earnest in an effort to silence him. “But this is Eleanora’s magic.” Earnest managed, quickly pulling his head away from Laxus again.  
Laxus groaned, hanging his head. “C’mon Earnest, she’s not even here. If you didn’t want to do this, you should have just said so. You didn’t need to get me all worked up-“  
“I didn’t!” Earnest cut him off indignantly. More calmly, he added, “Look, at the guildhall, Eleanora mentioned that she’d run a lust program throughout my house, so that-“ He gulped at the memory, “-so that Gajeel and I would, uh, you know…” He trailed off, suddenly glad for the darkness so that Laxus couldn’t see his face. “Anyway, I bet that the program is still here. Because as incredible as that felt,” He felt the heat rising in his cheeks, “that wasn’t quite right.”  
Laxus tried to follow along and understand what Earnest was getting at, but right now, he really, really, wanted to fuck the smaller man. Besides, if the building was making them lusty, was that really so bad? “So what? We’re supposed to try and sleep after this?” Laxus sneered.  
“Um. . .” Earnest bit his lip. Sensibly, they should try to find the program that Eleanora had run throughout the house and shut it down, which he didn’t think would take more than an hour at most. But on the other hand, things had just started to feel good. Remembering the rough intrusion of Laxus’ finger, Earnest shook his head, trying to clear out his arousal. “No. We’d never sleep properly with this going on. We need to find the program and shut it down.”  
“How?” Laxus groaned in frustration, dipping his hips to rub his erection against Earnests’ for what little pleasure he could get from the action. After all that, just to be rejected again. With Earnest still mostly underneath him, Laxus knew he could just push the shield wizard down and have his way with him. Earnest was so small, it would be so easy to overpower him, to push his legs apart and-  
Laxus jerked his head up, startled at the dark path his thoughts had taken. Earnest was right; that was definitely not normal. He was horny, sure, but that was different. Luckily, it didn’t seem that Earnest had picked up on anything unusual, so Laxus simply rolled himself to one side, letting Earnest get off of the bed.  
“Well, we need to find all the places that Eleanora placed the program, and scratch out the runes.” Earnest said, answering the dragon slayers earlier question. He tapped the rune, turning on some lights in the bedroom. Looking back at Laxus, he opened his mouth, before he suddenly had no idea what he’d been about to say.  
Laxus, having decided that leaving the bedroom with no pants on was not a good idea, had bent over to collect both his and Earnest’s hastily thrown trousers. Wide mouthed, Earnest couldn’t help but stare at the perfectly muscled bubble butt of Laxus Dreyar was presented in all its glory while Laxus fumbled with their clothes. His eyes glazed over as he imagined how incredible it would feel to feel the smooth flesh in his hands. Shaking his head, he dispelled the thoughts as Laxus stood straight and turned around, offering Earnest his discarded garment.  
“Th-Thanks.” Earnest stuttered, avoiding Laxus gaze as a flush rose in his cheeks. He spoke as they both redressed. “I can usually sense Eleanora’s magic quite easily, but because it’s been here for a while, and I never realised it before, this could take some time. So to. . . uh, stop us from, well, getting distracted, I’ll try and put a shield around us to stop her magic’s influence.”  
Laxus frowned as he finished doing his belt up. “How will that help? Hasn’t it already affected us?”  
Earnest nodded. “Yes, but there’s more to it. Think of her magic like the sun. So if you stand in the sunlight, you slowly get warmer. It’s not very fast, so you might not realise it at first, but eventually, you’ll get pretty hot. We are at that stage.” Laxus nodded; the analogy made sense, not to mention he was certainly feeling warmer than usual. “But if I put a shield around us, it’ll be as if we’ve moved under the shade: slowly, we’ll get cooler until we’re back to normal.”  
“Makes sense.” Laxus grunted, still unsure how they would find the program within the house.  
“Alright, hold still.” Earnest placed a hand against Laxus’ head. There was a split second where Laxus could have sworn that the air around him shimmered, before everything was normal again. Earnest withdrew his hand, and placed it against his own forehead for a moment.  
“I don’t feel any different.” Laxus commented as Earnest relaxed his arm, dropping it to his side.  
“It’ll take a few minutes before you do: You still feel hot when you enter the shade after being in the sun for a while.” Earnest explained. “Now, let’s go and find these programs.

 

 

It took them almost two hours to find and disrupt each of the programs that were scattered about the house. The programs that had been hidden in chimneys, inside locks and underneath carpets had been relatively easy to remove. While they had taken some time, the duo had only worked quicker as time went by as the influence of the lust program was removed. Although, at the first string of programing, which had been hidden at the back of inside of the oven, Laxus had almost lost control again as he’d watched Earnest crawl almost all the way inside, leaving only his hips and legs outside. As Earnest had worked at scratching out the runes, his hips had wiggled from side to side in the most inviting way, and Laxus had stood transfixed by the sight for a minute or two before he’d pinched himself painfully and turned away.  
Now they were stumped on how to remove the final two pieces of programming. One lay inside the wall of the ballroom, and the other inside the door of one of the rooms on the second story. Earnest had felt the emanations of the program as they’d walked past, but hadn’t thought of how to get inside the wall or door to disrupt them, so they’d moved on. Now, they were back upstairs, pondering how to remove the programming from the door.  
“We could take the door off its hinges and just put it outside.” Earnest suggested after they’d stood in silence for a few minutes.  
“Won’t it just affect everyone outside that goes near it?” Laxus countered.  
“…Yeah.” Earnest agreed, before sighing. “I just don’t know how she put it inside the wood. It shouldn’t be possible.”  
Laxus looked up and down the hallway. “How many rooms are on this floor?” He asked.  
“Huh? Um…five bedrooms, an entrance to the library and a bathroom.” Earnest answered. “Why?”  
Laxus didn’t answer. He shut the door that was programmed, before drawing back his fist. Before Earnest could stop him, he drove his fist towards the door, punching straight through the wood. There was a brief flicker of red as the program was destroyed.  
Earnest gasped in alarm at the sudden action as Laxus pulled his arm back, wincing as the splintered wood scraped against his skin. “Why would you-“  
“I bet the program’s gone.” Laxus cut him off, checking his arm.  
“But. . . But. . .” Earnest sighed. “You’re right. It is gone. But my door.” He looked at the broken door sadly.  
“I’ll get you a new one.” Laxus grunted, already on his way towards the stairs. “And there are other rooms that can be used if needed.”  
“Wait!” Earnest called out, hurrying after him. “You’re not going to punch through my wall! Are you?” He asked worriedly as he caught up.  
“What else can we do?” Laxus didn’t look at him, continuing determinedly downstairs.  
“Hey!” Earnest grabbed Laxus arm, stopping him. “You could at least let me do it!” He shoved Laxus to the side, and rushed ahead down the stairs, laughing maniacally.  
Laxus hesitated for a moment in shock, before chasing after Earnest, grinning. Chasing Earnest down the stairs, he couldn’t help but laugh as the shorter man tripped on the last step, tumbling into the hallway on his hands and knees with a cute little ‘oof’. Leaping over Earnest, Laxus cast a grin over his shoulder at Earnest, who, with a frown, raised a hand which glowed momentarily. Looking back as he was, Laxus didn’t see that shield that Earnest had projected in front of him, but he sure felt it, crashing into it like a bug hitting a window. While Laxus was pressed against the shield by his momentum, Earnest leapt forward, crashing into Laxus’ back just as he made the shield disappear, knocking Laxus over onto his stomach.  
Keeping his momentum, Earnest pounced from where he’d landed on top of Laxus, dashing to the wall of the ballroom. By the time Laxus had gotten to his feet, Earnest was standing in front of the wall, arm pulled back and ready to punch. He threw a cheeky grin at Laxus, before a blue shield formed around his fist, and he punched through the wall.  
A red light flickered as the program was disabled, and Earnest breathed deeply in exhilaration. He hadn’t thought that vandalising his own house would be quite so much fun.  
Laxus made his way slowly to where Earnest stood, with his fist still in the wall. “What now?” He asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
Earnest didn’t answer for a moment, dislodging his arm from the wall. “Well, I guess we should get some rest. Dawn can’t be too far away.” He looked at his feet.  
“We could.” Laxus agreed, hiding his frustration. He was awake now. He could think of more entertaining things to do before dawn. It had actually been fun to follow Earnest around the house while the shorter man had chatted idly and searched for Eleanora’s magic.  
“Or. . .” Earnest hesitated, biting his lip. “We could go back upstairs and. . .”  
“And what?” Laxus asked, his interest piqued by Earnest’s coy manner. Earnest stepped closer to the blonde man, pressing his body into Laxus’ as he looked up into Laxus’ eyes.  
“…and really talk about our feelings.” Earnest said seriously.  
“Huh?” Laxus grunted in disbelief. That teasing bas-  
“Got you!” Earnest laughed, jumping back in excitement. “You should have seen your face.” Earnest stopped laughing as he took in Laxus’ grim expression. “Aww, don’t be mad. I was just messing with you.” Earnest said sincerely, stepping back towards the dragon slayer.  
“That wasn’t funny.” Laxus grumbled, turning away from Earnest. “I’m just going to bed.” He said, taking a step towards the stairs. His back to the shield wizard, Laxus smiled briefly as Earnest reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped moving, but didn’t turn around, wondering just how far Earnest would go to apologise. The shorter man nimbly jumped in front of him, standing on the first step to bring himself closer to Laxus’ face.  
“Hey, I’m sorry.” Earnest said, staring into Laxus’ eyes. “I shouldn’t tease you like that.”  
Laxus just grunted, looking to the side to avoid Earnest’s stare, although he was secretly thrilled at what Earnest was saying. Oddly, he wanted the shield wizard to continue his apology.  
What Laxus wasn’t ready for was for Earnest to reach out and cradle his head in his hands, pulling the lightning dragon slayer down into a kiss.  
It wasn’t a very long kiss. It wasn’t even what could be called a passionate kiss. But, as he let Earnest kiss him, Laxus realised that it was the first time Earnest had initiated anything between the two of them. As he pulled back, Earnest bit his lip nervously, looking at Laxus to observe his reaction.  
Hesitantly, Laxus asked him, “Eleanora’s program still affecting you?”  
Shaking his head, Earnest smiled shyly. “No. That was all me.” Laxus smirked, but didn’t say anything, so Earnest continued. “I want this.” He gestured between the two of them, before putting a hand on the dragon slayer’s shoulder. “And I want you.”  
Still smirking, Laxus crossed his arms over his chest. “You want me to what?” He asked cockily, getting ready to head upstairs.  
“I want you to be my boyfriend.”  
Laxus lost the smirk immediately at Earnest’s request. It made sense; that is what they would be. Boyfriends. He hadn’t thought about it like that though. He smiled at Earnest as he realised that he was o.k with the term. More than O.k in fact. “Alright.” He said, leaning in. “But I’ll warn you now that I’m going to get very jealous if anyone starts flirting with you.”  
“How jealous?” Earnest murmured, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from Laxus’ lips.  
“Jealous enough to put them in the ground.” Laxus rumbled, before he finally kissed Earnest. It was hungrier than before, more urgent, and in no time at all the two were panting heavily from the make-out session. Unwilling to wait any longer, the blonde man hoisted Earnest by his hips, letting the shield wizard wrap his legs around Laxus waist as Laxus climbed the stairs, the lovers kissing the entire time. It didn’t take them long, absorbed by one another as they were, to reach the bedroom, and for the second time for the night, Earnest found himself lying on his back with Laxus over the top of him. This time though, everything felt right.  
Laxus’ hands slid underneath Earnest’s shirt as Laxus nibbled his way down Earnest’s jaw. Moaning, Earnest arched his back as Laxus’ fingers sought out and began to play with his sensitive nipples. Trying to remove his shirt, Earnest squirmed under Laxus, making the blonde’s hands and lips leave his body momentarily. Contact was restored the moment that the offending article of clothing was removed, and while Laxus was busy stroking Earnest’s body, the shield wizard began to unbutton Laxus’ shirt.  
Both free from their shirts, Laxus wasted no time in assaulting Earnest’s lips with his own, slipping his tongue into his lover’s willing mouth. Making out with Earnest, Laxus couldn’t help but understand what Earnest had meant earlier: This felt better than before. Every emotion, every sensation of Earnest against his skin was stronger, more vivid. He felt much more in control of what was happening, something he hadn’t even realised that was wrong before.  
“Mmm.” Earnest moaned between kisses. “More.” Not quite ready to move on, Laxus continued to make-out with Earnest for a few more minutes, before he finally pulled back. Resting his hands on Earnest’s belt buckle, he looked the shield wizard in the eye.  
“Are you sure?” He asked seriously. He wanted to be absolutely sure that this was what Earnest wanted.  
“Yep.” Earnest nodded with a grin.  
That was enough for Laxus. No longer restraining himself, he tore Earnest’s belt and trousers off, completely exposing the shorter man. With a bit of manoeuvring, he managed to remove his own pants quickly, while Earnest once again pulled the bottle of lube out from his nightstand. But Laxus had another plan.  
Leaning down, the dragon slayer tentatively probed at Earnest’s hole with his tongue, gently working it around the tight ring of muscle.  
Gasping in shock, Earnest’s eyes rolled back at the new sensation. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that Laxus Dreyar would ever be giving him a rim job.  
Growing bolder at the pleasured sounds emanating from his partner, Laxus eventually pushed against the slicked entrance which yielded under the gentle pressure. Grinning at the surprised “Oh!” That came from Earnest, Laxus pressed in deeper, pushing Earnest’s legs up from behind the knees to allow easier access. From the moans that Earnest made in response, Laxus was sure that it had been a good decision, and he wondered just how much more pleasure he could delight Earnest with. A thought formed, and he ever so slightly activated his magic. Delicately running a current through his tongue, Laxus grinned as Earnest began to push his ass back into the new sensation.  
“Oh Laxus! Oh yeah, that’s *pant* amazing! Yes! There!” Earnest cried as he was pushed into new pleasures from the extraordinary tingling sensation that Laxus had created. He grabbed behind his knees, holding his legs for Laxus, so that the lightning wizard could focus his attention. He wasn’t sure how the lightning wizard had done it, but he did know that he wanted more. So he was surprised and slightly disappointed when Laxus pulled back, taking the wonderful stimulation with him.  
“Aww.” Earnest panted at the loss. “That felt amazing.” He complained.  
“I can see.” Laxus grinned, running his hand from the base of Earnest’s stiff dick to the tip, where Earnest had begun to leak precum. “But I can think of something that will feel even better.” He continued to stroke Earnest, leering as the shield wizard writhed from his touch.  
“Ooooh.” Earnest moaned. “Yeah. I want you.” He agreed in between his lustful panting. Laxus obliged him, slathering his fingers and Earnest’s hole with lube as he set to work with loosening the tight ring. Relaxing, Earnest allowed Laxus to probe deeper as he smiled to himself. The big man was taking it slow, allowing him to grow accustomed to the size of his finger before adding a second, and eventually a third. He was getting impatient by the time Laxus began to insert a fourth finger, but as he remembered the size of Laxus’ cock that he’d felt earlier, Earnest was grateful for Laxus’ forethought.  
“Ready?” Laxus asked finally, withdrawing his fingers.  
“Ready.” Earnest replied.  
Lining up, Laxus hesitated, looking back to Earnest. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” He rumbled.  
“You won’t.” Earnest promised with a grin, his eyes twinkling. “I’m sure it’ll be the exact opposite in fact.”  
Reassured by Earnest’s words, Laxus pushed forward, slowly entering Earnest, who gave a low moan at the intrusion. When Laxus paused in concern, Earnest quickly encouraged him, “Keep going! It feels good! You’re just bigger than I’m used to.”  
Gently pressing on, Laxus revelled in the feeling of Earnest’s ass wrapped around his cock as he slid deeper inside. Groaning as he bottomed out, Laxus leaned over Earnest, making out with the shield wizard while he grew accustomed to his size. When Earnest began to squirm underneath him, gently grinding backwards, Laxus pulled away, pushing himself back up. Slowly pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in carefully, Laxus elicited a drawn out moan form Earnest, who arched his back at the wonderful sensation.  
Taking it as a good sign, Laxus built up a steady rhythm of fucking Earnest. There was something about the way the smaller man squirmed and moaned underneath him that filled him with desire. Thrusting forward once more, he caught Earnest’s moaning lips in his own, invading the shield wizards mouth with his tongue as he continued fucking him.  
Earnest returned the kiss automatically, doing his best to keep up with Laxus under the pleasurable assault on his ass. Every single thrust made by the dragon slayer brushed against his prostate, sending a jolt of desire racing up his spine as well as ensuring his own cock was hard and leaking, despite not touching it. “More.” He groaned desperately when Laxus pulled away from the kiss. “Please.”  
Laxus obliged, thrusting faster inside of Earnest, who cried out in bliss. He couldn’t believe that Laxus was hitting his prostate with every thrust, but he wasn’t complaining as he felt pleasure pooling in his crotch. His leaking cock was making a sticky mess on his belly, drooling more pre every time Laxus pounded back into him. Under the relentless assault, it wasn’t too long before Earnest cried out loudly in rapture, clamping down on Laxus as orgasm swept over him. Heavenly paroxysms flowed through his body as he clutched at Laxus, pulling the surprised dragon slayed down on top of him.  
Laxus breathed deeply as Earnest’s inner walls wrung his cock, trying to keep himself from cumming. He’d stopped moving when Earnest had begun to clench with his ass, a little afraid that he’d tear something if he’d continued with his hard thrusting. He held strong against Earnest’s anal onslaught, waiting out his lovers orgasm, until the shield wizards grip relaxed and Earnest flopped backwards, exhausted.  
“Fuck you’re incredible.” Earnest breathed. “But I won’t be satisfied until you cum inside me.” He managed to grin, hiding his exhaustion as he grinded his ass back into Laxus. _I'd be a terrible host to ignore his needs, now wouldn't I?_ He told himself. Laxus didn’t wait another second, resuming his assault on Earnest’s tender asshole like nothing had happened. He couldn’t wait any longer: After Earnest’s incredibly erotic and arousing show, the dragon slayer felt ready to burst at any moment.  
Earnest threw his head back with a loud moan under the renewed pounding he was receiving. He did his best to squeeze his muscles around Laxus’ member, struggling to control his hypersensitive body. They both panted heavily as Laxus fucked the smaller man, sweat beginning to drop from Laxus down onto Earnest. As the familiar sensation swelled inside his balls, Laxus grunted as he jerked his hips erratically once. Twice. On the third thrust, he released a loud roar as orgasm overtook him and he began to pour his seed deep inside Earnest. Twitching underneath him, Earnest moaned as Laxus’ climax set off another micro-orgasm from the liquid heat pouring inside him, squeezing his ass around Laxus’ cock and making the dragon slayer groan.  
Staying inside for a while longer, Laxus leaned down to kiss his lover, his entire being buzzing in post orgasmic bliss. They stayed like that, making out as Laxus’ cock softened and slipped out. Panting, Laxus rolled off of Earnest, cuddling up beside him.  
“Well. . . That was…Wow.” Earnest managed as the larger man wrapped his arms around him.  
“Yeah.” Laxus agreed breathlessly. “That was incredible.”  
“Mmmm.” Earnest mumbled, already finding it difficult to stay awake. He wanted desperately to stay awake and talk or cuddle or whatever with Laxus, but the events of the last few days were taking their toll.  
“It’s o.k. Get some rest.” Laxus encouraged, ignoring the mess they’d made and pulling a blanket over them.  
“kay.” Earnest managed, relaxing into the combined warmth of Laxus and the blanket. His last thought as sleep overcame him was that as someone who had spent his life protecting people, he didn’t think he’d ever felt safer than this moment, wrapped in the arms of the most wonderful man alive.  
With exhausted satisfaction, Laxus listened to Earnest’s quiet snores for a few minutes before letting himself fall asleep. Everything else could wait till morning, when they could face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG!  
> I promise I didn't forget about this, I'm just terrible at writing smut (If you can call it that)  
> Between making new OC's, getting a permanent job, and re-enrolling in uni, I couldn't spend much time on this.  
> And when I did, I had a massive case of writers block, and I wanted this chapter to be perfect, but I failed and gave up on that.  
> Sorry again, and thanks for reading.  
> If you want more chapters, let me know, otherwise I'll probably take a break from these two. (I know, like a 3 month break between chapters wasn't enough xD )


End file.
